Control Freak
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Parents love playing matchmaker for their kids. To try and pair them with someone they favour. Jerry is one of those parents, who just wants what's best for his son... even if the girl he favours is already in love with another man. Sam/Scam


HELLOOOOOOOOOO :P

My first official summer oneshot! I've been writing this for 3 weeks now, took longer than I thought but eh it's done now so wooh!

Erm so this will be long…But I'll give you a tip, skim/skip the parts with THE ANNOYING ONE (it'll become apparent who THAT is very quickly lol)

ANYWAY!

**Disclaimer: ….I hate you jk. T.S. isn't mine. DUH.**

**Please Read and Review. **

Enjoy! :D (I hope)

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm here on time father," a familiar voice said leaving Jerry to put down his file and turn around from his desk to face the speaker. A smile stretched across his lips, all his stress over work vanishing the moment he saw his son, Robert standing there before him smiling. "Thank you for coming Robert," Jerry said still smiling as he thought about exactly why he had made his son promise he'd be here today. In fact he couldn't stop smiling, he had waited for this for so long.<p>

Finding his father silent, Robert ran a hand through his black hair and took a deep breath. "So…where is she?" he asked, his nervousness showing in his brown eyes only making Jerry smile harder as he realized how anxious his son was to meet HER, his future-wife. "Just a minute," he said cheerfully as he walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the console (used for WOOHPing) and seconds later a loud, feminine shriek of surprise could be heard.

Watching her straighten up from her fall on the couch, Jerry smiled when the redhead gave him a little wave and a smile. "Hi Jer," Sam said cheerfully before looking around expecting to see her friends Clover and Alex only to freeze in confusion when they were no where to be found. Puzzled, Sam bit her lip. "_Why would Jerry call me for a mission alone?_" she thought before looking at him questioningly only to find him glancing at the man next to him. Curious, Sam looked to his left and trailed her eyes over the man she hadn't noticed until now.

The man was thin, had cropped, jet-black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a suit identical to Jerry's, the same black suit with a black tie and a crisp white shirt. Sam's eyes widened as she looked at his face carefully. Was it just her….or did he somewhat resemble…Jerry? Seeing him staring at her fixedly and smiling Sam looked away quickly. Smiling harder when she looked away, Robert took his time studying her. She was sitting there dressed in a pure, white off-the-shoulder shirt and black jeans. His eyes ran across her porcelain-coloured skin at her shoulders before studying her small waist and then moving up to look at her face. His eyes widened in awe as he saw how pretty she was with her flaming red, waist-length hair, big emerald eyes and full pink lips. So was so much prettier than his father had told her.

Looking at Robert from the corner of his eye, Jerry smiled in happiness knowing his son was having a hard time tearing his gaze off Sam. "Jerry?" Sam's voice pulled him to look at the confused redhead. "How come I'm going on a mission alone?" she asked leaving Jerry to laugh. "Oh no Sam, there is no mission," he said, adding to her confusion as she blinked. Smiling again, Jerry reached out and touched Robert's shoulder. "I just want you to meet someone," he said softly before taking a step closer to her.

"Sam this is my son, Robert." Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the man next to Jerry in a new light, his resemblance to him now making complete sense. "I didn't know you had a son," she said in astonishment as she stood up to shake Robert's hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Simpson," Sam said politely as she shook his hand while never really noticing how Roberts's eyes were glued to her face, nor how he was almost reluctant to let her hand go once she stepped away. Silently noting the interaction between the two Jerry smiled before speaking. "Well you know it's safer if I keep family secret," he sighed. "With my many enemies…it's just safer that way." Sam nodded in understanding, knowing some criminals would not hesitate to hurt Jerry's family to get back at him.

"Robert's new to L.A," he smiled at Robert "He's never seen the city and…" Jerry looked at Sam with a soft smile. "I was wondering if you'd help him see the city." Sam's eyes widened. "Me?" she asked, almost sounding shocked. Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?" Smiling nervously, Sam shook her head. "Oh? Oh no, not a problem, it's just…isn't Clover better at tourism?" she asked. "You know she knows all the best shopping malls and theatres and-"

Jerry's chuckle cut her off. "Robert's not like Clover, Sam," he said smiling softly. "He's more like you, which is why I asked if you'd do this." Jerry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk. "I want Robert to see the museums, art galleries and libraries. I know you know all the good ones," he said in matter-of-fact tone because he knew her so well. Nodding slowly because she knew that was true, Sam bit her lip trying to keep from frowning as she thought about the fact that she usually spent all her free time away from WOOHP with…. She bit her lip harder and sighed before looking up at Jerry who was waiting for her answer. "But it's exam days…" she started slowly, slightly playing with her long, beaded necklace and twisting it around her fingers to dispel some of her nervousness. "And I'm studying very hard…" she sighed. "Don't get me wrong Jerry," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'd love to but-"

Jerry sighed heavily, realizing she was about to say she couldn't do this, something he couldn't allow, not when he had worked so hard. "I rarely get to leave the office," he said sadly, a frown on his lips. "And I know for a fact that I won't have enough time to show him Los Angeles, and he's going back to England soon." Looking at Sam with hope in his eyes Jerry smiled tightly. "Please help me Sam?" he said, leaving her to bite her lip and he could tell she was having a harder time turning him down now but he could still see the hesitation in her eyes. Smiling, and knowing how to take that away, Jerry spoke. "And if you help me, I'll reduce the number of missions you get so that you'll get the time to study."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked down, thinking for a moment. If she didn't have so many missions, even if she had to spend some time showing the city to Robert, she would still get to….Her eyes lit up in joy and she looked up at Jerry and smiled brightly. "Okay Jerry, you have yourself a tour guide," she said laughing before she stood up. "When would you like to start?" she asked Robert who glanced at his father who only nodded as if urging him to speak. "Whenever you have time," he said, leaving Sam to smile. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, after college," she said before turning to go only to stop and give Robert another smile. "You might want to wear running shoes tomorrow, I know a lot of libraries," she said joyfully before finally leaving Jerry's office.

When the doors closed, Jerry turned to his son and smirked teasingly. "Well…what did you think?" he asked sneakily leaving Robert to roll his eyes. "Dad, stop it.," he said trying to hide his embarrassed face, only making his father smile harder as his eyes lit up in joy. Walking closer to his son Jerry rested a hand on his shoulder making him look him in the eye. "Did…" Jerry bit his lip knowing this was a sensitive subject. "Robert…did you like her?"

Robert smiled, looking down at his feet for a moment as he thought about the girl he had just met, whose image was already stuck in his mind. He couldn't deny the connection he felt with her in just these few brief moments. She was beautiful, shy and perfect, and part of him had a hard time believing that she wasn't already in a relationship. Thanking fate for that he turned to his father and smiled. "She seems really sweet," he said honestly leaving Jerry to pad him on the shoulder and grin. "And you only just met her…" he said proud that his son had already taken a liking to Sam, something he had hoped for. Looking Robert in the eye, Jerry smiled widely. "Just wait till you get to really know her…" his smile widened. "I guarantee…you'll fall in love."

* * *

><p>Leaving the WOOHP building shortly later, Sam stepped through the double glass doors making her way over to her car, thanking her luck that she had been nearby shopping when Jerry had WOOHPed her, while thinking over her college assignments and trying to figure out if she had any left. Deep in thought she walked in silence, almost making it to her car when suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her wrist from behind and soon she had been pulled into an alley. Gasping in surprise she was about to turn around and hit whoever it was, being convinced it had to be someone dangerous only to stop when she noticed the man who was looking at her in amusement.<p>

Letting out a deep breath of relief Sam shot a small glare at the brown-haired, sea-foam eyed, 6 foot 3' man, only making him chuckle while he tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled her a step closer while he stood with his back leaned against the wall, his left foot resting a foot above the other one in a relaxed, almost lazy pose while a smirk tugged on his lips. Seeing her glare he smirked harder. "Oh come on Sammie…" he drawled out her name before pulling her straight into his embrace and making her gasp. "Don't even try to pretend you're not happy to see me, I can see your hidden smile," he said arrogantly while tapping the left corner of her mouth which had automatically upturned into a grin as soon as she had noticed him.

Ignoring the blush that was forming on her face Sam rolled her eyes before sticking out her tongue leaving him to laugh harder. "How very mature Sammie," Tim Scam said teasingly leaving her to huff. "Yea more mature than you pulling me into this alley, one block away from WOOHP!" she screamed giving him a concerned glance. "What were you thinking? If anyone sees you…us, do you know what's gonna happen?" Tim sighed, his careless mood gone for the moment as he wrapped the nervous girl in another hug. "Let them see us, I don't care Sam," he murmured into her bare shoulder. Shaking her head and pulling his face off her shoulder Sam held him closely before whispering the words she hated saying. "They can't. Jerry will send you away, or worse get you killed, or-"

Scam cut her off. "He can't do anything to me," he said making her sigh and about to protest but he continued having had this conversation literally hundreds of times. "If he sends me away to another jail, any jail…. I will break out again," he said, a note of strong pride in his tone at his ability. Raising her chin with his index finger he looked her in her saddened eyes. "And Jerry can't kill me, he's not God Sam. If he wants to try he'll need a bigger crime to accuse me of…" he whispered before bringing his face closer to hers, closer and closer until his lips were speaking against hers. "And loving someone, is no crime," he whispered before claiming her lips with his and leaving her to moan in response to his kiss that she had been craving for a while. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer, shutting out WOOHP and Jerry and everything else for the moment as she focused on his last few words, smiling at them because they spoke volumes of his feelings for her. Even today, after two years of being deeply in love with each other, she could hardly believe they had a relationship.

Her being Samantha Simpson, WOOHP's best super spy and Tim Scam being WOOHP's best criminal. Something she wasn't sure Jerry was going to be able to handle but she honestly couldn't let something this special go. What she had with Tim was….perfect. And she wasn't going to let Jerry or WOOHP get in the way. Pulling apart for air, several moments later they both stared at each other with smiles on their faces, not saying anything but silently thinking over what they had. There were times when they would just sit together in silence and remember where they had come from and what they had become. From that one small, routine mission years ago where everything began, to the deep, unwavering feelings that had developed from it. From the past to when they were sworn enemies to the present where they were in love.

After a few more moments in silence Sam raised her hand and cupped his cheek, a smile lighting up her face as she looked at him. "I missed you, you know that right?" she asked, making him nod before a smirk touched his lips while he draped his arms around her waist and pulled her chest against his. "Yea that could possibly, MAYBE be the reason why I broke out of jail," he said teasingly leaving her to smack him on the chest and roll her eyes before they both laughed at their little exchange.

"Hey Lovebirds!" A familiar, feminine voice screamed accusingly leaving them both to turn and face out of the alley only to see Clover and Alex standing there with scolding looks on their faces. Placing her hands on her hips Clover sighed. "As cute as you are together…." she muttered. "If JERRY sees you guys you'll be in deep trouble," she said warningly leaving Scam to smirk in amusement at Sam's personal alarm bells known as her best friends. They were always around, first to keep a watchful eye on him because they doubted his intentions but now to make sure that him and Sam were protected against Jerry's scrutiny. As annoying as the blonde could be at times, he would have to be lying if he said he wasn't happy to have her and Alex in their corner. Seeing the bashful smile on Sam's face he knew it meant the world to his Samantha.

"Now get away from there before they see you!" Clover mumbled, pointing to the WOOHP building, really close to where they were and leaving the couple to sigh. Turning to Scam, Sam gave him a sad smile knowing they had to separate already before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering to him. "Will I see you again soon?" she asked, sadness in her tone because she knew they couldn't just walk around together in public, especially not near WOOHP headquarters. How he had even gotten here was beyond her but it was sweet how many risks he took for her every day. Smirking at the redhead Scam ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. "You'll see me tonight actually," he said, making her blush because she knew he knew her parents were going to be out tonight and he knew the way to her house too well to forget.

"Okay," she whispered, still blushing before she leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, something he turned into a full-fledged kiss that lasted moments before he finally let her turn and walk away to the safety of her friends. Reaching Clover and Alex, about to get into her car Sam couldn't stop herself from turning her head and giving him one last glance. Her face lit up when she saw him smile and she blushed, smiling back harder as she gave him a little wave. His smile was like the sun shining on a gloomy day to her, and ever since he had begun smiling at her like that she had to admit she hadn't had many gloomy days since.

"You're hopeless," the blonde next to her muttered with a smirk making Sam blush deeply as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from Scam and got into her car and began driving. A smile remained on her face despite Clover's comment because she knew the accusation didn't bother her. Because to be honest, she was hopelessly in love with Tim Scam.

"So...where you with him all morning?" Clover asked teasingly leaving Sam to blush hard. If only that had been true. "No..." Sam sighed. "I was shopping for about an hour before Jerry WOOHped me." Clover's eyebrows rose. "Why'd he WOOHP you alone?" she asked while inspecting her nails and her brand new manicure. "Yea," said Alex from the backseat, taking off her iPod. "I'm surprised he didn't call all of us, you know since he tends to annoy all of us together," she said, pulling a face and making them all giggle. Getting a hold on her laughter Clover looked at Sam. "Well we know it couldn't be because he respects our free time too much, then what was it?" Keeping her eyes on the road as she drove along Sam shrugged. "Jerry wanted me to meet his son," she said leaving her two best friends to gasp. "Jerry has a son..." the blonde said, sounding as shocked as she looked. "Jerry has a son?" she squealed in shock before her hands began to fly around madly. "WHO ON EARTH WOULD MARRY JERRY?"

Alex laughed at Clover's outburst knowing Clover always thought Jerry was too uptight for love or marriage. "Hang on Clover," she said softly. "Sammie said he had a son, not a wife," she said with a shrug but that only made Clover go even more pale. "I'm not ready to believe Jerry had a son without marriage," she whispered, looking spooked and making Sam laugh all over again. "Well I don't know about that," she said honestly. "But he does have a son, named..." she paused trying to recall the name. "Robert," she said a second later. Clover and Alex nodded. "So...how old is this Robert?" Clover asked. "And does he look like Jerry? God forbid," she said holding a hand over her heart. "If he's single I'm scared for his dating chances." "Clover!" Sam said, bursting out in a fit of giggles. "Whaaaaaaaat?" Clover said, looking innocent but Sam only shook her head. "He's a few years older than us I guess, and yea he does look a little bit like Jerry I think but I'm not sure, I didn't really take a good look at his face," she shrugged.

A smirk touching the blonde's lips, she poked the redhead in the shoulder. "Of course you didn't take a good look at HIS face," she mumbled. "I mean it's not like Robert looks anything like Tim Scam, now does he?" she smirked harder. "If he did, you'd never take your eyes off his face," she said leaving Sam to blush tomato red as Alex giggled. "Ha ha, very funny," Sam mumbled, still blushing profusely as the mentioned man's face flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Although she wasn't about to say this to Clover (because she'd only call her more lovesick than she already did) it was true that she never liked to look at any other man but her Tim. Smiling to herself, her eyes slightly glazing over in joy she bit her lip in excitement knowing he was coming over tonight. She couldn't stop the rampant beating of her heart at that thought because she knew from the moment he'd promised he'd come she had already begun to count the moments. She couldn't wait until tonight.

"So, what are your plans for tonight, hmm?" Clover said, easily reading Sam's mind from the look of sheer happiness on the redhead's face. Blushing hotly, Sam stopped her car when the streetlight turned red. Turning her head towards Clover she gave her a small, evil smirk. "As if I'd tell you!" she said leaving the blonde's jaw to drop open before she huffed and Alex to burst out laughing again. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking ticked off Clover pouted. "Is it too much to want to know some juicy details?" she asked making Sam roll her eyes. "Uh...yes?" she said. "You should know better, you know?" she muttered making Clover roll her eyes all over again.

"Keep this up...and your children will never get to meet Auntie Clover," she muttered making Sam blush again as she remembered how many times her friends would randomly tell her names for children they knew she'd eventually be having with Tim Scam...her fiancée. Smiling, Sam let her eyes rest on her left hand as it sat on the steering wheel. Her eyes went to her ring finger and she smiled harder, her eyes softening as she saw the beautiful diamond ring that was there, reminding her of the strength of the bond she had with him, one that would never be broken. She could hardly wait to be his forever, she could hardly wait for the day when she would become his wife.

Hearing a loud car horn honking from behind her, Sam snapped out of her thoughts and blushed deeply realizing she had just been daydreaming in the middle of the street when she should have been driving moments ago. Ignoring her friends who were silently giggling at her predicament, Sam put her eyes back on the road, stepping on the accelerator and driving away with a blush of embarrassment still on her face. Reaching the mall a half hour later, the girls got out of the car while moving to head into their favourite dress shop. Reaching the boutique they went inside, Clover immediately flocking to an isle of dresses marked as new arrivals while Alex looked over a red dress that had caught her eye.

Slowly walking up to her friends, Sam sighed as her eyes trailed over the dresses with meek interest. She knew that while she loved shopping and expanding her wardrobe right now she just wanted to go home and prepare for Tim's visit. They hadn't been able to meet for more than a few minutes for the last while and she wanted tonight to be perfect seeing as they were going to have the whole night. Sam sighed sadly. Provided that Jerry didn't realize that the man sitting in his jail cell wasn't Tim Scam but an advanced hologram. Catching Sam's sigh Clover looked at the redhead in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked making Sam look at her with a another sigh. "Nothing...I'm fine, Clover I was wondering if..." she played with her hands and bit her lip. "If I could go home now, I don't really need any new dresses at the momen-"

"Sam, Tim's not coming over until night time," she said, knowing exactly why Sam was saying she wanted to go home. Glancing at her watch she shook her head. "It's only 12 pm right now, you have a lot of time before night!" she muttered making Sam blush. Poking the redhead, Clover looked at her pointedly. "Now, buy something," she mumbled demandingly before going back to her isle of dresses. Sam let out a breath and shook her head in embracement. "Right, right, I'll stay," she mumbled, resisting the urge to pout because she really wasn't in the mood. Perhaps she could text him and Clover and Alex wouldn't see her?

Looking up and noting the blonde looking at her fixedly Sam blushed knowing if she tried to text him now , she'd definitely get caught. She sighed before looking at the dresses for a few moments before randomly grabbing a short, purple one and heading into a change room, giving the impression she was going to try it on. Closing the door and letting out a breath of relief, Sam sat down on the bench and put the dress in her lap before taking out her cell phone and smiling as she sent a text.

**"HEY TIM...HOW R U?"** She didn't have to wait too long for his response and her heart beat faster as she saw it. "**MISS YOU,"** it said, and Sam couldn't help but curl her toes inward and blush.** "ALREADY?" **she asked only to blush horridly when she read his text back. **"AS IF YOU DON'T MISS ME," **it said, and Sam could practically see him looking at her pointedly in her mind. A moment later her phone vibrated again and she looked down to see she'd gotten another text. Clicking 'read' Sam smiled, seeing it was from him again. He was asking her what she was doing right now. **"TRYING ON A DRESS**," she typed quickly and found herself blushing again as she saw the words **"OH REALLY?" **staring back at her and at the same time she could sense he was smirking. **"YES,"** she wrote, only to be surprised at his next message. **"WHAT COLOUR?" **

Blinking in confusion Sam shrugged wondering why he wanted to know. She had never thought he was that into fashion. "WHY?" she asked, and received his reply a moment later. **"BECAUSE SAMMIE, WHILE EVERY COLOUR LOOKS AMAZING ON YOU, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU WEAR BLACK." **Another blush touched her face at his words and she sighed contently while leaning back against the wall. She couldn't help but think of their first official date, about 2 years and a half ago, where she had worn a black dress after learning that it was his favourite colour. He hadn't stopped complimenting her all night.

Hearing a tap on the door, Sam was broken out of her reverie. "Sammie you done yet? I wanna see how you look!" Clover whined, leaving her to sigh because she knew she couldn't just sit here and text him all day. "Yea, just a sec!" she called out while typing on her phone. **"G2G NOW TIM, SEE U TONIGHT," **about to shut her phone off she paused before sending him another quick text.** "I LOVE U," **she wrote quickly, blushing before closing her phone, wiping her blush off her face and leaving the change room.

When she reached outside Clover looked at her in curiosity obviously wondering why she wasn't wearing the dress. "Not my size," she mumbled putting it back and ignoring the blonde's fixed gaze. Running her hand through a row of dresses she stopped when she saw a black one and smiled immediately as she remembered his text. Without saying anything she went and tried it on before emerging out of the change room and striking a pose. "So how does it look?" she asked making Alex's eyes widen and Clover smirk. "Wow Sammie..." she said, looking at the short (shorter than Sam's normal style) black, and silver dress before she smirked. "Wait..." she said holding up a hand. "Does Scam have something to do with this choice?"

Placing her hands on her hips Sam shook her head with a small frown on her face. "No," she said firmly as she went to go change back in her own clothes but she knew both could tell she was lying. Coming out she quickly went over to the cashier and paid for the dress while hoping Clover and Alex were also done so she could finally go home. Turning, she sighed when she saw them still looking around and she knew they wanted to shop more. Hearing her sigh, Clover and Alex looked up and easily saw all the restlessness on their best friend's face. Smiling to herself, slightly shaking her head at Sam's lovesickness which seemed to have no cure, Clover gave her a smile. "Go on Sam, go," she said softly. "Go get ready for your Tim," she said, not failing to notice how Sam's face lit up brightly as she turned to leave.

"Oh Sammie!" she called, making the girl turn and look at her curiously. "Yea?" Sam asked. Clover looked at Alex before smirking at Sam. "I want details tomorrow!" she demanded making Sam blush again as she nodded and quickly left the store before any of her friends got the chance to tease her again. Leaving the mall moments later and getting in to her car, she sat down before moving to drive only to decide to check the time to see how much she had until night.

Taking out her cell phone to do that she paused when she saw she had one new text message and she smiled remembering this must be his response to her last quick message, where she had added in that she loved him. Clicking 'read' her heart leapt for joy when she saw the words **"NOT MORE THAN I LOVE YOU," **greeting her there and she leaned back on her leather seat and smiled joyfully before she began to drive home, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of his water, Jerry kept his eyes fixedly on his son as they sat together at the dining table finishing up their dinner. He wondered if now was a good time to ask again. Smiling Jerry cleared his throat, putting down his glass and drawing his son's attention. "Yes dad?" Robert said. Jerry smirked, "So...did you like her?" he asked leaving Robert to crane his head back and sigh in frustration. His father had been asking him the same question all evening ever since he had come home from work. He must have asked over a 100 times by now. "Yes," Robert said, blushing softly as he gave him the same answer he had been giving him all day and leaving Jerry to grin in sheer joy.<p>

Clapping his hands together, deep pride showing on his face Jerry spoke. "I knew you would. I always knew she'd be the perfect girl for you." He smiled happily while his eyes glazed over. "Robert, your grandmother is going to be so happy, she's been wanting to find the perfect girl for you to marry for such a long time now and Sam's perfect. She'll be so happy to hear news of your wedding and-"

"Whoa dad!" Robert said, sounding astonished and cutting off his father. Looking at Jerry he sighed. "Not so fast. I just met her and you're talking about marriage?" Jerry chuckled knowing he was getting a little ahead of himself but he couldn't help it. He'd been waiting and waiting for this for so long that he couldn't even wait to see his son and Sam married even if they had just met. Leaning forward in his chair Jerry looked at his son with a half smile. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited?" he asked softly, "I've always seen Sam as my daughter, the daughter I never had and I have a chance to make her part of this family," he whispered and Robert could easily see how highly his father thought about the mentioned woman. Jerry's eyes glazed over again as he spoke to his son. "She belongs with you," he said firmly making Robert sigh because he wasn't so sure. Apart from what his father had told him, he didn't know much about the girl.

Seeing the slight frown and troubled look on his son's face Jerry snapped his fingers. "Hey Robert! Look at me," he said, drawing his attention. Looking him in the eye Jerry smiled. "You DO belong together," he repeated so Robert would get his point. "You're both intelligent, you already know she's my best spy and..." Jerry's eyes lit up. "And did you know she's always been top of her class?" he asked excitedly. "She's a gold medalist with the accordion too! And I'm pretty sure she plays piano," he said making Robert chuckle at how much his father was bent on making him like this girl and his common method was repeating how much they had in common. Robert too played to piano since he was 5 and had taken accordion lessons.

Hearing his son's chuckle Jerry kept going. "Son, she has the same hobbies as you and..." he trailed off as a looked his son over and grinned. "Have you seen how good you two look together?" he said, making Robert blush as he let out a contented sigh. "With her red hair and your black one and her tall frame and your slightly taller one, believe me," Jerry said still looking like he was in dreamland. "The family portrait is only going to look more perfect than ever," his smile widened. "I can only imagine what my grandchildren are going to look like."

Robert blushed looking down and shaking his head at his father's words. His dad was clearly enraptured with the idea of him and Sam being together. Because of this he knew, he even had the wedding cards, the wedding theme, the guest list, and everything else for the big day already picked out. The way he was going on an on about how Sam and him would make a perfect couple was nothing new, he'd been hearing about this for more than a year now. He had always listened politely then brushed it off but...Robert found a smile playing on his lips. But after finally meeting Samantha today...he was starting to enjoy the idea himself.

Trying to keep from revealing his thoughts to his father he stood up and smiled. "Goodnight father," he said politely before leaving his grinning dad behind as he went up the stairs to his own room to get some sleep. A smile tugged his lips as he knew he'd be dreaming of that pretty redhead who might be his wife very soon if everything went the way his dad had planned.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her room, on the edge of her bed Sam tried to keep her eyes on the book she was reading but she couldn't' stop herself from looking up at the clock every five minutes. A small sigh left her mouth as she realized it was midnight and Tim still wasn't here. Putting her book down, she sighed again as she walked over to the full-length vanity mirror in her room and looked herself over once again, making sure she looked perfect. <em>"He'll show up, right?" <em>she asked herself before she shook her head and smiled. Of course he would, he always kept his promise. When the doorbell rang a second later her eyes lit up in joy and she quickly left her room and ran down the steps to meet him.

Stopping in front of the door, she took a deep breath putting on a dazzling smile before she opened the door to let him in. Seeing him standing there in a black leather jacket, black turtleneck under that, dark jeans and with his handsome face framed by the darkness around him she couldn't help but melt on the spot.

"Hello, my love," Scam said with a smirk playing on his lips leaving her to smile harder as she took a step closer and threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately as he walked inside and slammed the door behind him, his lips never leaving hers for even one brief second. Deepening the kiss and wrapping his tongue around hers, Scam's hands gripped her small waist and pressed her tight against his body as he kept her close making her moan in response. They kissed several times, each kiss only accelerating in passion before they finally pulled away panting deeply and breathless. Leaning her back, Scam trailed his eyes down Sam's frame, his eyebrows raising in surprise at her choice of dress. Sam was wearing a black, formfitting, strapless dress that hugged her curves and showed off a teeny bit of her skin from beneath the dress' sheer, triangular cut-outs.

Looking up at her face he found her blushing shyly and chewing on her lip in nervousness, a habit of hers he found to be undeniably adorable. "Do you like it?" she asked innocently, slowly meeting his eyes. He smiled as he took a step closer to her. "Sam you look...amazing," he whispered, making her blush again as she smiled softly. Running his hands down her bare arms and making her shiver at his touch her smiled harder. "Beautiful..." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. "Perfect..." he said, looking her in the eye and leaving her to blush harder than ever. "Thanks, I'm glad you-" her eyes widened and she gulped when she felt his fingers crawling up her back obviously aiming to get to the zipper of her dress. "Ti-tim..." she whispered nervously as she looked up only to see him looking at her with his eyes darkened a few shades and she knew just what was on his mind because she had been thinking of the same thing all day.

Without saying another word they drew each other close, her hands gripping his hair tightly, his hands grabbing her face as they crashed their lips together and kissed deeply. Their tongues twisted together as their lips remained locked, keeping them connected and it didn't take him long to pick her up in his arms and carry her towards her bedroom upstairs. Feeling him climbing up the stairs, Sam let out a small moan. "Mmm...Tim wait," she mumbled, pulling her lips away for a moment and holding his face as they both breathed deeply. "What?" he asked, his voice unmistakeably husky only making her shudder in anticipation. Stroking his cheek she smiled. "I want you to eat dinner first." Tim raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at the woman in his arms. "You cooked?" he asked softly. Sam smiled, draping her arms around his neck. "Of course I did, I didn't think you'd have eaten." She smirked. "After all, you're terrible at looking after yourself when you're on the run," she said, shaking her head.

Putting her down, Scam smiled as he ran his fingers through her long, red hair and held her against his chest while thinking how much like a wife she was to him, always being worried, always making sure he was taken care of. "You spoil me," he murmured, resting his chin atop her head. Sam blushed against his chest. "No I look after you..." she smiled into his skin. "It's my job," she whispered smiling harder as she remembered again that she was his fiancée. Pulling away she took his hand and led him into the kitchen, making him sit on a chair at the table. Scam watched her with a smile as she got his dinner and placed it in front of him. "Here, I hope you like it," she whispered.

Looking down at the meal he easily noticed how it was his favourite pasta and he couldn't help but smile at how much she tried for him. Looking up at her face he smirked. "There isn't anything you don't know about me is there?" he asked leaving her to blush and look down. Smirking harder he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Sam gasped in surprise making him chuckle as he pulled her onto his lap. Moving to kiss her he was stopped when she held put a spoonful of pasta towards him expectantly. Sighing he ate the spoonful, chewing it down before he spoke.

"So how was your day?" he asked. Sam shrugged. "Same as every other one but I didn't have a mission today," she said while handing him another spoonful. Smiling he took the spoon from her and let her move off his lap and sit next to him while he ate in silence for a few moments. Taking a sip of water he smirked. "Ever since I quit trying to destroy WOOHP..." his smirk widened. "Your workload has cut in half hasn't it?" he asked, chuckling at her sour face. Sam rolled her eyes because she knew just how proud he was of the chaos he had caused before. She smiled softly a moment later because she knew she was more than glad that he had given it up for her.

Looking at him pointedly she shook her head. "I'm not going to answer that," she said firmly, knowing he was looking for an ego boost. Scam only smirked smugly. "You don't have to," he said arrogantly leaving her to smack his shoulder, something that only made him laugh. Sam rolled her eyes again and thought of a different topic when she noticed he was almost done eating. "How's the pasta?" she asked. Turning his head towards her he smiled. "Delicious," he said before finishing up the last bit. Sam smiled happily. "Well I'm glad you liked it," she said as she stood up and took the dishes over to the sink beginning to wash them. As she worked she smiled as she remembered that something different had happened today. "Oh, something did happen, I met someone today, at WOOHP."

"New friend?" Scam asked as he drank down the rest of the ice water and studied her form from behind, his eyes soon filling up with mischief and a smirk forming on his lips as he looked at her long, creamy legs. To be honest, he wasn't really listening to her voice.

Sam shrugged. "No, not a friend, more like an acquaintance," she said. "It's weird though, that Jerry never introduced me to-" a loud gasp escaped her when she felt his lips kissing their way across her neck as he licked her skin and pushed her hair over her left shoulder. Hearing her go silent, Scam smirked into her skin in amusement. "You were saying something," he said teasingly. Sam bit her lip easily being distracted by his lips and arms that were rapidly wrapping around her waist, only tightening their grip and soon she could feel him pull her back against his broad, muscular chest. She let out a small moan. "I was..." she whispered.

Scam smirked harder as he kissed his way down the side of her neck, biting softly before he sucked her skin while enjoying how she tensed. "Well what was it?" he mumbled into her skin huskily as he unzipped her dress from behind. Sam bit her lip harder and dropped the plate she was holding into the sink. Dishes could wait. "Sam?" she heard him say, and it sounded teasing and she knew that he knew that everything that had been on her mind had suddenly gone as soon as he started touching her.

Deciding not to say anything to feed his ego she turned around quickly and kissed him, pulling him close with his collar and feeling him smirk arrogantly against her lips because he knew how much he got to her. It only made her want to kiss his smirk off his lips. Soon her hands pushed at his chest prompting him to walk backwards as they kept kissing. The kiss grew between them, growing deeper and deeper until they both ran out of air. Pulling apart for a brief second they shared a look of blazing desire before Scam seized her close, picked her up bridal style and began walking. The next stop would be her bedroom.

Hours later, laying tangled up in her blankets against Scam's body, Sam smiled breathing in his scent and pressing her bare body against his. Resting her head against his chest she drew on it and smiled harder. "Tim?' she said softly. "Mmhmm?" he said in response while pulling the blankets up higher to keep her warm. Sam blushed. "Do you remember how this all started?" she asked, wondering if he remembered as well as she did just how they had ended up in this place in time, in each other's arms where it just felt natural. "Of course I do," he whispered, kissing her forehead and speaking against it. "It started on that mission, when I broke out of jail-"

"For the hundredth time," Sam said perkily while poking him and making him chuckle. "I never kept track," he said honestly. Looking up at him Sam smirked. "Well I DID." Scam raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a smirk. "Why? Were you obsessed with me or something?" he said, making her pout and smack him on his shoulder. Chuckling he held her closer and spoke into the skin at the crook of her neck. "As I was saying, I broke out and I had just programmed a meta-nuclear bomb to disintegrate WOOHP's gadget warehouse." He smirked as he remembered that perfect plan. "So that WOOHP would lose it's weapon stash completely and be left defenceless." Nodding her head, Sam couldn't help but silently admire Tim's intelligence. While she knew the plan had been an evil one, had it been carried out it would have caused a lot of damage.

Scam sighed. "And I was about to get away with it when you and your friends showed up," he said continuing. "Then there was a fight and amongst the battle I somehow ended up with a knife stuck in my side. That's when I had to stop since I was losing blood." He shook his head. "Your friends couldn't be happier as they called WOOHP to throw me in jail..." he smiled as the memories came back to him. "But not you..." he whispered to the redhead in his arms, placing a kiss on her skin before he looked her in the eye. "You were the one who came over to me and told your friends that if the knife stayed in my body it might hurt me enough to kill me." Scam slowly cupped her cheek, still smiling. "And you were the one who told me to hold still as you helped me." Sam smiled back at him as he recounted every moment of that mission. "I remember stiffening from shock that my enemy wanted to help me," he said honestly. "And that's what made me grateful to you. Then the next time I broke out and attacked WOOHP-"

"You made sure I didn't get hurt in you trap just because you wanted to pay me back," Sam said for him as she smiled at the memory and snuggled into his warm body. "And that made me curious because I didn't think my helping you would change a thing," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly. "So out of curiosity and wanting answers I visited in you in jail." She smiled harder. "And then..." she whispered, blushing. "I kept visiting you, over and over because I could never stop myself from coming back," she said as she remembered how quickly she fell for the man laying next to her right now as he showed her his good, caring side. "And before I knew it...I fell in love," she admitted. "And we've been inseparable since..." she breathed out before placing a kiss over his heart and burying her face into it as she listened to his heartbeat.

They stayed that way for a moment, just smiling and listening to each other's breaths before Sam let out a small sigh. "You know I thought I was gonna lose you once," she said sadly, remembering that terrible moment. "When Clover and Alex found out I was so scared. I thank god every day that they heard me out and didn't tell Jerry," she said, frowning sadly because she knew she hadn't been sure if Jerry would accept her relationship with Tim Scam, a sworn enemy. Brushing off that thought she continued. "But they didn't tell and now they like you," she said, remembering how fond her friends were of Tim now and smiling at it. "That's all that matters to me, even though..." she trailed off with a small sigh.

Stiffening under her in confusion, Scam wondered why she was suddenly upset as they had just made love. "What is it Sam?" he asked in concern as he shifted her on top of him so she was looking him in the eyes. Sam bit her lip and smiled sadly knowing she didn't want to bog down his mood. "It's just that it's hard sometimes..." she whispered softly as she cupped his face and leaned closer until her nose was touching his. "Tim, you have no idea how much I miss you when you're not in my arms..." she said truthfully as she held him as close to herself as she could and sighed sadly. "And when I want to see you, it's usually a brief meeting, a fleeting chance, a small moment when WOOHP'S not hunting you down."

Leaning her back with her shoulders Scam looked at her with regret on his face. "I'm sorry Sam," he said sounding thoughtful as he regretted his earlier criminal life. Even if he had loved it at a time it honestly wasn't worth her trouble and sorrow. He only wished he could change things somehow. Smiling at his apologetic face, Sam shook her head. "Don't be", she said taking hold of his face again as she looked him in the eye. "You've been doing your best, you haven't committed any more crimes and you're trying your best to serve your sentence." She smiled harder. "You have been doing so for the last 2 years while paying me occasional visits," she said, unable to keep the pride out of her tone because she knew it must take a lot of effort for him to do this.

He was Tim Scam, he loved living on the edge and taking risks but he had given it up just for her. She would never stop being grateful to him for that. She sighed contently and rested her head back on his chest. "And I feel much more positive now. I'm sure if I tell Jerry now he'll understand and he might even let you out jail," she smiled while hugging his body. "So that I can be with you whenever I want."

Scam had to work hard to keep the frown off his face as he heard her. "Yea...or he might just hire a hit man," he mumbled. Sam gasped at his pessimism and smacked him on the chest. "Shut up," she pouted. Scam sighed. "Sorry," he muttered knowing that Sam had a lot of faith in the old man giving him a chance even though he didn't. He doubted that Jerry Lewis, his long-time enemy would ever give him a second chance at being free but he would try believing it for her sake. He knew how much Jerry meant to her and he knew Sam saw him as a second father. He had to try to believe in him. Smirking he slowly rubbed his palm up and down her bare back. "Actually, I'm sure he'll welcome me with open arms," he said his smirk growing wider as he shrugged. "Who knows he might even be the priest at our wedding," he said, earning another smack form the redhead on top of him.

"Go to sleep," she ordered, making him laugh because he knew she had caught his sarcasm over Jerry ever being a supporter of their relationship. Rolling her eyes at his laughter, she made herself comfortable in his arms and closed her eyes too tired to defend Jerry at the moment. A moment later Scam smiled as he felt her breathing relaxed against him and he knew she was asleep. He draped his arms around her form and closed his eyes to sleep, knowing he really didn't want to think about the old goat that Jerry was and ruin such a perfect evening anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Robert could tell that his dad was more excited than even he was as Sam and him were set to go out for the first time today. Robert smiled as he watched his dad smiling and he straightened out the green suit that he had given him. He had never worn green before but his father told him it was Sam's favourite colour and it would help her notice him more if he wore it. "Ready?" Jerry asked, grinning from ear to ear as his hand tapped the button on the console in anticipation, just ready to WOOHP Sam in here right now. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, putting a confident smile on his face Robert nodded and a second later Jerry hit the button. Soon, three loud shrieks of protest could be heard as three women landed on the red couch in front of Jerry's desk.<p>

Muttering and glaring, Clover pushed her friends off her and straightened up on the couch. "What's the big idea Jerry?" she snarled. "Do you know I was at a 60% off sale! Those are sooooo hard to find!" she whined leaving Jerry to sigh and speak to her as he attempted to calm her down. Robert took the moment to stare at Sam who was sitting there with her arms folded in her lap, a smile playing on her glossed lips as she looked more beautiful than ever in a calf-length, ruffled, lilac dress, with a floral sash. He could only wonder what she would look like in a wedding dress. Smiling at that thought he focused back on his dad who had somehow managed to calm the blonde down.

"Fine Jerry, we'll go on the mission," she muttered, still annoyed but knowing she had no real choice. Jerry smiled. "Thanks for your understanding Clover, however before the mission..." he gestured Robert to come forward and join him at his side. "I'd like you to meet my son," he said looking at Alex and Clover who didn't look too shocked and he realized Sam had already told them about him. Alex smiled politely. "Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Alexandra," she said standing up and shaking his hand. Robert smiled. "I'm Robert." Clover shook his hand next. "And I'm Clover," she said and Robert smiled back at her. Looking at Sam for a moment he glanced at the two girls remembering from memory how Jerry had said they were her best friends. A good impression on them meant a good impression on Sam.

"Dad tells me you're his best agents," he said smiling softly. "You must work so hard every day, making sure the world is safe and helping WOOHP out." A smile touched Clover's face as she looked at Robert in a new light. "Why thank you," she said happily before throwing a mini-glare at Jerry. "Jerry though, thinks we whine too much," she said and Robert smiled tightly because he had just seen her whining but he didn't want to say that and get on the blonde's bad side. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way," he said before turning back to his dad who was slightly rolling his eyes. "Anyway, girls," Jerry said. "Your mission is to investigate reports of strange thefts occurring in a number of various museums in Poland." Clover crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled. "How exciting," making Alex and Sam giggle.

"G.L.A.D.I.S. will hand out your gadgets," he said shortly and soon GLADIS had supplied Alex and Clover with their standard gadgets along with the Earring Microphone Communicators, M-ray Contact Lenses (in aquamarine) and Crime Scene Scanner Watches. Noting that Sam hadn't been given gadgets, Clover and Alex looked at each other in confusion, about to ask Jerry what was going on before he smiled. "Sam said she would show Robert around the city and I promised her to be let off certain missions to do that," he said and soon Clover's jaw had dropped. Blinking in shock she whipped around and looked at Sam. "That's not fair!"" she whined and Sam blushed in embarrassment. To be honest she'd rather go on the mission but she was only even going with Robert because Jerry had practically begged her and she hadn't wanted to break his heart.

That, and she wanted to use this extra time to spend with Tim Scam. Hiding her blush she looked at the blonde who was frowning and looking betrayed. "Clover.." she started slowly as she looked at her apologetically. "Jerry asked me to show his son around, it's not like I asked to or anything." Nodding slowly, Clover looked at Jerry and wondered why he had specifically asked Sam to be his tour guide. Wasn't she better at knowing which places to hit? Seeing Robert staring fixedly at Sam from the corner of her eye, Clover's eyes narrowed and she had a strange feeling in her gut. Why was Robert looking so intently at their Sammie? Looking back at Jerry she saw him looking at his son and then back at Sam and grinning to himself and that only added to her confusion. Was it just her or was something going on here?

"Clover, Alex," Jerry said, making her drop the thought. Jerry smiled. "Good luck with the mission," he said before hitting a button and sending them screaming through the floor panels that had suddenly opened up under them. Turning to Sam and Robert, Jerry smiled harder. "So where to?" he asked brightly and Sam smiled. "I was thinking of showing Robert one of my favourite galleries, it's nearby and I'm sure he'll like it." Jerry nodded. "Sounds interesting," he said before sitting down at his desk and leaning back in his chair. "Have fun you two, don't worry about hurrying back" he said smirking at his son who shook his head and smiled before he opened the door for Sam, being a gentleman and letting her walk out first before he followed behind her.

When the door closed Sam smiled at Robert. "Have you ever been to the Timothy Yarger Fine Art Gallery?" she asked. Robert shook his head. "No, I think I've heard of it though. Sam nodded. "Most art fanatics have, I'm sure you'll like it," she said, moving to go when Robert cleared his throat making her stop and turn to face him in curiosity. "Yes?" she asked. Robert trailed his eyes down her form and smiled softly. "Your dress is really pretty, it looks really nice on you," he said, trying to compliment her. Sam's eyebrows rose in happiness. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly as she looked down at the dress and smiled to herself. Tim had bought her this dress for her after she had been looking at it while passing by a store once. She had worn it often since.

"It was a gift..." she found herself saying before she could stop herself. "The person who bought it for me has excellent taste," she said, her smile growing wider before she forced herself to stop thinking about the man who was always on her mind and focus on Robert who was standing there waiting patiently. "Let's go now," she said turning to lead Robert out of the building while never once noticing his enamoured expression as he followed her.

* * *

><p>Standing behind Sam in front of a painting, Robert smiled as he kept his gaze locked on Sam's face, noting a curl of her red hair was brushing against her cheek and he found himself longing to brush it away. "This is a paining by Jim Dine," Sam said as she kept her eyes on one of her favourite works in this gallery. "It's called Paris Smiles in Darkness and was painted in 1976. It's a great example of the excellent use of etching, dry point and left and soft ground techniques."<p>

Robert nodded his head although he wasn't listening to a word she was saying , he was too preoccupied by her to pay attention. _"She looks like she's a painting herself," _he thought as he noted how her skin was so perfectly smooth as if painted evenly with care for every brush stroke. _"God must have taken extreme care when they created her," _he thought, feeling poetic as he gazed upon her perfect from. His eyes ran down the backs of her long, white legs and up her small waist before settling on her long, red hair. What would it feel like to run his fingers through it? Robert found himself thinking as he took a step closer to her and looked at the side of her face, still not hearing her words as he simply watched how her lips moved when she formed words. Her eyes were lit up with this spark he couldn't describe in words but they were prettier than he had ever seen, just like she was prettier than any other woman.

_"She's so beautiful," _he thought, never noticing when she turned around to face him. Finding Robert staring off into space blankly Sam blinked in curiosity before waving her hand in front of his face. "Hellooooooo?" she said snapping him out of his strange trance. "Huh? What?" Robert blushed. "Sorry," he said , running a hand through his hair and taking a nervous breath. "I ..uh...just got wrapped up in the beauty of the artwork," he said aiming to redeem himself. He knew Sam was into art. Reluctantly tearing his eyes off her and walking over to the painting Robert smiled. "This one has a beautiful wash technique. It makes the perspective look so much more striking, doesn't it?"

Sam blinked in surprise. "It does," she said, a little impressed with Robert's knowledge. _"Jerry must have sent him to an art school," _she reasoned with a shrug as that wouldn't be a shocker to her. "Okay, next we have..." she said as she moved on to the next painting, talking about it and leaving Robert to once again go back to staring at her. _"How can anyone not love her yet?"_ he asked himself again as he stood there. He had been asking himself that same question over and over ever since he'd seen her yesterday . Robert smiled, again remembering that fate had a strange way of intervening. Perhaps that was why this angel of a girl hadn't found another man yet. Walking closer to her until he was standing by her side Robert smiled joyfully. Samantha was his...because that was what destiny wanted. Moving on impulse, his hand moved towards her left one where it was hanging at her side.

"...And that's how this work got it's name," Sam said smiling as she finished off the history behind this piece before raising her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear only to hear a small hiss of pain. Turning around rapidly Sam gasped as she saw Robert standing there with his right hand slightly scratched and bleeding. "Oh my God," she whispered moving over to him. "How did that happen?" Robert smiled at her concern. "Your ring I think," he said leaving her eyes to widen as she glanced at the engagement ring on her left hand. "I'm soooo sorry," she said before moving closer to him and inspecting his hand. "Here, follow me," she said as she walked him out of the exhibit and to a bench where she made him sit down. "I'll be right back," she said, disappearing into a bathroom to get a paper towel to wash off the cut.

Returning with a soaked paper towel and a dry one she sat next to him and gently washed the cut off. "I'm so sorry," she said again as she rinsed his hand while happy that it wasn't bleeding that much. Reaching into her purse she took out a small bottle of antiseptic and a bandage. "It helps to be prepared," she said, smiling again as worked on his hand. "I hope this doesn't sting too much," she said as she used the antiseptic but Robert didn't hear her as he was too busy just staring at the shape of her lips, the purity of her eyes. He smiled, joy erupting at the pit of his heart at her display of concern for him, even though this was just a scratch. Closing his eyes for a moment he focused on the feeling of her hands against his. There was something in her touch which made him relax and he could feel his connection to her growing stronger. His smile widened as he realized that it had to have been fate that caused that ring to cut him. What were the odds of a ring causing a scratch like that anyway?

"There, all done," Sam said, pulling away and taking a moment to look at her ring to make sure it was okay. Smiling when it was, she held it close to her heart and let out a breath of relief. Her eyes landing on her watch she realized they had been here for hours. "I think we're all done here," she said, smiling as she moved to go. Frowning when he saw her about to leave Robert spoke. "How about a quick coffee?" he said, hoping to buy some more time with her. They could talk during coffee. Turning around, Sam bit her lip knowing she had promised to see Tim, and had been missing him all day, she wasn't going to keep herself from him any longer.

"Tomorrow, I promise," she said softly before moving to go and missing Robert's sigh. Stopping for a moment she turned and smiled. "It was nice doing this," she said sweetly. "I was glad to spend time with a fellow art lover," she smiled before she gave him a small wave. "Bye, see you tomorrow," she said before walking away. As she walked away Robert stared at her retreating form, watching her until she completely disappeared from sight. Raising his right hand and glancing at the bandage there, he bent his mouth down and kissed the scratch she had treated. He could still feel her touch. Smiling he whispered to himself. "Till tomorrow then... Samantha."

* * *

><p>Flipping through her Biology textbook Sam sat in her room studying for her upcoming test. She was supposed to have studied yesterday after she had gotten home from showing Robert around, and she was supposed to have studied the night before that but she had spent both of those with her darling Tim. Sam smiled softly, knowing that while she should be concentrating she was more than glad that his advanced hologram was allowing her to spend more time with him that she normally got to. It meant a lot to her. Blushing and severely scolding herself to pay attention to her text she returned her eyes to the words written there.<p>

Reading a page on Blood, Heart and Circulation she took notes before turning the page and then another only to pause when something fell out of her book. Picking up the glossy paper in curiosity, she smiled immediately when she saw it was Tim Scam's photograph. Blushing softly she put the picture on her textbook and leaned her head on her hand as she rested her elbow on her desk and looked at it fixedly, smiling like a lovesick puppy and never hearing the door open or noticing her mother come inside until she spoke. "Very handsome."

Blushing as she recognized her mother's voice she turned around and smiled at her mother. "Hey mom," she whispered still trying to control her blushing. Smiling, Gaby walked over to her daughter and pulled out a chair and sat next to her. Reaching over she picked up the photograph and smiled at the man she knew her daughter was madly in love with. Looking up at Sam she smiled harder. "Sweetie, when am I going to get to meet him?" she asked knowing she had been dying to meet him for a long time now. Seeing her daughter bushing harder and squirming in her chair Gaby put her hand on her shoulder. "His photo is gorgeous but I want to see him in the flesh," she whispered before she smirked. "Actually, both your father and I want to meet him."

Smiling at the meaning behind that statement Sam looked down and blushed softly. "Mom…" She whispered shyly leaving Gaby to lift her chin. "Sammie…bring him home, please?" she asked. Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly. She knew the only reason he hadn't come yet was because WOOHP was always chasing him down but they had every intention to marry. Her eyes flickered over to the ring on her finger and she smiled remembering how her mother had found out about him. She had after all, come home one night grinning like a idiot and floating on cloud nine. Her mother had caught her twirling around in the living room and telling herself that she was in love as she crashed back on the couch and she had had to answer a lot of questions after that, especially when she saw her engagement ring. She blushed at the memory while understanding that her mother must be curious as she had been obsessing over Tim for over a year now and she knew they were serious. Of course she'd want to meet her future son-in-law.

Sam smiled harder as she remembered that they had been engaged for months now and planned on marrying very soon….just as soon as Tim got the approval from her mom and dad. As soon as he got the time to come over, she had a feeling it would be soon now that Jerry hadn't noticed he was out of jail. She had been doing her job, telling her parents how much she loved him now all he had to do was come over and she just knew her parents would fall in love with him to… Her smile widened. Her Tim was just like that. Looking up at her mother who was still waiting for a response Sam spoke. "Soon, mom I promise," she said making Gaby grin in delight. Hugging her mother Sam mumbled. "I love you," before glancing at the clock and realizing that she was supposed to show Robert a library today and it was time but she hadn't finished studying.

_"I'll just study in the library then," _she thought knowing she'd been to the library a million times and it was Rob who needed to look around. And if she finished her studying...maybe she could spend more time with Tim when she got back. Using that thought for motivation she quickly got up and moved to get dressed. "Where are you going?" Gaby asked, standing up herself and hoping the answer would be that her daughter was going to call the man she had been waiting to meet. "Library," Sam said as she found her clothes. "I promised a friend I'd take him there." Gaby sighed."Oh, okay." Leaving the room so that Sam could get dressed Gaby turned and smirked at her daughter. "Don't forget what I said about bringing him home Sammie..." she said before leaving and Sam blushed as she nodded to herself. She would be sure to bring him home soon.

* * *

><p>"And this where the collection of all the classic literature is," Sam said, pointing to an isle of books. Robert smiled. "Ah so if I wanted to read Homer, Shakespeare and so on, this would be the place to look?" Sam nodded before looking around and realizing she had shown him the entire library. It had taken her a while because Robert had asked to get coffee first and they had to finish that before coming into the library. They had talked for a while and that had taken time away from her studying. Perhaps now was a good time to study?<em> "Robert can use this time to look around, maybe get a few books," <em>she thought knowing he was probably tired of listening to her talk on and on. "You're probably tired of hearing my voice," she said with a giggle. "I'll stop so you can-'

"I'd never get tired of listening to your voice," Robert said suddenly cutting her off. Looking up at him in surprise Sam blinked not really understanding the meaning behind that statement. Robert smiled sensing her confusion and he knew he didn't want to give away his true meaning just yet. She couldn't know that he thought her voice was honey-sweet and so lovely right now, it was too soon. "I meant that I appreciate you talking to me and showing me around." Sam nodded slowly, smiling tightly. For a moment she had thought that sentence had a different meaning, one that...she didn't like. _"He's probably just being polite," _she told herself when she saw him smiling innocently. It was nothing to think about.

"Thanks, but I'd like to let you look around now," she said before moving over to a bench and putting down her book bag. Feeling that he was watching her she turned and smiled. "I have a Biology Exam coming up and I really need to study..." she bit her lip knowing this was a bit rude. "Do you mind if I study?" she asked hoping he wouldn't mind. Robert only smiled, his heart melting at her apologetic face. He had always heard that Sam was a headworker but now he could see how devoted she was to her studies. He couldn't help but only fall more in love with her. "I don't mind at all," he said, smiling harder when he saw her face light up. Sitting down at a desk Sam took out her biology textbook and began reading, aiming to get through it before she left here today.

"Hey do you mind if-" Robert started making her turn her head and look at him. "Yes?" Robert bit his cheek and took a deep breath. 'Do you mind if I call you Sam? I think it's your nickname." Sam smiled. "Or course not Robert, it's fine," she said turning back to her book only to hear him speak again. "You can call me Rob, Robbie..." pulling up a chair he sat in front of her. "Anything you like," he said with a charming smile. Sam blinked a few times as she watched him sitting there smiling and she wasn't sure how to react. Jerry's son did seem just a little bit too friendly. "Thanks Rob," she said quickly before focusing on her book and missing how Robert's eyes never left her.

She read in silence for a few moments before she realized that he was still sitting there doing nothing. "You might want to get a book," she said helpfully and Robert blushed as he realized that maybe him just sitting there staring at her was too odd. Standing up with much reluctance he walked over to the Classics section and picked up the first book he could find before heading back to his seat in front of her. Holding the book in front of his face he gave the impression that he was reading as he took the time to peek over the edge of the book and stare at her face.

He smiled as he saw all the concentration in her eyes, her mouth set in a determined line as she read the pages of her textbook. _"Why does it feel like I'm being watched?" _Sam thought, narrowing her eyes and looking up only to see Robert's head move down behind his book. Blinking in confusion she returned to her book, making sure to shut out all distractions and just read. She felt as if Robert was watching her throughout the two hours she spent reading but she brushed that off as paranoia. Why would Robert be looking at her? Closing her textbook when she finally reached the end Sam glanced at her watch and gasped at how late it was. She had wanted to meet Tim today she just hoped he'd still be able to come meet her. "I have to go," she said, speaking to Robert for the first time in two hours.

"Where to?" he asked. Sam shrugged. "I have to study." Robert blinked in confusion. "But you just were studying," he pointed out making her blush in embarrassment, "Oh, I have...two exams. I just studied for one," she said quickly as she picked up her book bag and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow Robert, I mean Rob. Have a good evening," she said leaving him standing there letting out a long sigh because he missed her already.

* * *

><p>Smiling as she felt him run his fingers through her hair Sam snuggled closer into his bare chest. In was quiet in the bedroom as she just lay there curled up in Scam's arms, wearing shorts and a tank top with her head leaning against his chest as he lay back on his bed, dressed in dark sweatpants with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist from under the blankets. "Tim?" she said suddenly breaking the peaceful silence. "Hmmm?" he said sounding as relaxed as she felt. Sam smiled harder. "Do you remember our first…" she trailed off blushing furiously. "What?" Scam asked wondering what was on her mind. "Nothing," she said blushing harder.<p>

Feeling her cheek burning up against his skin Scam raised an eyebrow in curiosity before using her shoulders to shift her on top of him so he could see her face. Seeing her blushing red like a tomato, a devious grin formed on his face. "Okay, now you've got me curious," he said only pulling her closer till her red nose was touching his and she knew he wasn't about to let her go until she told him what was on her mind. After struggling for a moment she gave up and sighed in defeat. "Our first..." She bit her lip. "Yes?" he prodded teasingly, his grin only growing. Sam only blushed harder. "Our first...kiss," she said only to have him fall silent. When he didn't say anything she shook her head and began to pull away. She had known that was a stupid question. "Never mind," she blushed. "I know it's too silly to remember. I -"

She stopped talking when she felt him cup her cheek and close her jaw. Looking her in the eye Scam smiled. "It was about a year and a half ago in December, on a cold, snowy day," he started. "I'd just broken out of prison when I heard you'd gotten hurt during a mission and you were happy to see me when I showed up. And you asked why I came and I told you that…" His smile widened. "I admitted that I loved you and you told me you felt the same way.." Sam watched him fixedly in awe, not believing how much he remembered. Scam couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the shock on her gorgeous features.

Getting an idea he smirked as he pulled her closer until his lips were slightly grazing hers leaving Sam's eyes to close halfway in bliss as she felt his breath snake across her mouth. She slowly licked her lips. Looking her in the eyes with his own closed halfway just like her own Scam brought his voice down to a whisper. "And it was something like..." he seized her closer making her gasp. "This," he said before leaning in and kissing her.

Sam closed her eyes tightly as she clutched onto his shoulders from under the blankets and pulled him closer as their lips remained on each others'. He teased her by not deepening the kiss just yet, instead running his tongue against her lower lip, tracing her crevices and waiting for her to moan like she had before. Moaning in pleasure she muttered his name against his lips which made him smile as she felt his lips smile into hers. Parting her lips she gave him entry and he slowly moved his tongue into her mouth, expertly wrapping it around hers and pulling it to twist with his own which left her shivering against him as the heat pooled in her stomach and her legs turned to jelly. It was a good thing she was laying down. Scam kept his lips locked with hers as he took his time appreciating the softness of her pink lips and their taste, something he had grown addicted to ever since the first time he'd kissed her.

Sam moaned again as her fingers twisted in his hair and she traced them through it enjoying the softness of it as she breathed in his masculine scent. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they began to pull away, pecking each other's mouths slowly and softly over and over before they finally pulled away smiling and out of breath. Panting and blushing as she touched her tingling lips, Sam whispered, "Deja vu," as she smiled because this was exactly how she remembered their first kiss. Smiling at her words he pulled her back in his arms and rubbed her back as he held her tightly.

Sam couldn't get her smile off her face as she held him closely and whispered, "You remember it exactly. Even with your hard and fast life..." she whispered into his skin and he chuckled at how amazed she sounded. "You didn't think I'd remember?" he asked. Sam bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"YOU are the most important person in my life, Sam..." he said as he turned her to face him again. Holding the sides of her face, Scam looked her deep in her eyes as he continued. "You are the ONLY person in my life...I wouldn't forget a thing about you, ever," he whispered honestly and Sam's eyes shook with what he was saying as she watched him in awe. Scam ran a hand through her hair and held her face closer to his own. "I'd never forget you Sam," he said leaving her lips to break out into a smile as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and snuggled into him. "You just make me love you more and more every time we're together," she mumbled making him chuckle.

Looking up into his eyes Sam sighed contently. "Honestly Tim..." she blushed softly. "I never thought I'd find a love like this, something so special that I couldn't bear to live without it," she whispered trying to let him know exactly how she felt about him. "Thank you," she whispered but he shook his head. "No Sam, Thank you..." He smiled. "Thank you for loving a man like me and trusting me...for giving me your heart." Sam could feel herself melting on the spot at his heartfelt words. "I only did so because you earned that trust…" she whispered as she drew closer to him and spoke against his lips. Kissing him for a moment she smiled joyfully as she gathered him up in his arms and closed her eyes. "I love you Tim," she whispered her smile never fading for a second as she closed her eyes and lost herself in him. "So much..."

* * *

><p>Poking his plate at dinner Robert sighed as he thought about this morning. While Sam and him had talked during coffee and some time at the library it honestly wasn't enough. He was going to marry this girl after all and today she hadn't really seemed interested in talking. While he knew she had been studying and that had been the only thing that kept her from talking to him he still couldn't help but hope that there was some way to make her concentrate just on him. There had to be something he could do.<p>

Noting his son's silence and growing concerned Jerry decided to talk about something that would hopefully make him smile. "So..." he smiled, catching Robert's interest. "How was seeing the library with Sam?" Robert smiled. "It was good though..." he sighed. Jerry bit his lip in concern. "Did something bad happen?" Robert shook his head. "No it's just she wasn't really paying attention to me," he sighed and Jerry felt himself frowning. Why wouldn't Sam be showing interest in his son? She couldn't be bored of him they had too much in common for that to happen and he was convinced they were perfect company for each other. But if that was true, Sam wouldn't want to pay attention to anything but Robert. What had kept her from doing that? Still frowning and feeling upset Jerry sighed.

"Why?" he asked then watched his son shrug. "Nothing serious, she was studying," he admitted leaving Jerry to let out a deep breath of relief. "Oh you had me worried for a second there," he said chuckling nervously and shaking his head. Studying being a distraction made perfect sense. Sam was the most studious person he knew. She was a hard worker and always put her education first and that was one of the reasons he found her to be perfect for their family which itself had a long academic tradition.

Smiling at that thought he rubbed his hands together and grinned. "So studying is keeping her from noticing you, huh?" he smirked. "Then we'll step up the game," he said confusing his son." Blinking Robert shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean father." Jerry sighed knowing his son was very simple-minded and had trouble being in control of things. It was a good thing he had him to guide every action and decision. Leaning forward in his chair Jerry smirked. "What I mean is..." he said looking devious. "You ask her out his time."

Robert's eyes widened. "M-Me?" he said nervously knowing they had just met and asking her out might give away his intentions. Jerry nodded. "Yes you Robert, you need to take charge," he said firmly. "Show her what you're made of, wow her with your charm, confidence and leadership." Robert nodded slowly. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest and looked his son in the eye. "What I'd suggest is take her to some place where she'll only be able focus only on YOU."

Chewing on his lip for a moment as a hundred ideas ran through his head Robert stopped suddenly and grinned. "You mean like asking her out to dinner?" Robert smirked. "And tell her it's for thanking her for how she's been helping me?" Jerry's eyes lit up in pride. Apparently his son had inherited some of his manipulation skills. He knew that while Sam might be reluctant to go out with a man she just met she'd never turn down someone who was just trying to thank her. "That's brilliant!" Jerry said proudly making Robert grin. "I'll do it then," he said standing up to go make reservations in the best hotel in Los Angeles before he went to bed.

"Oh Robert," Jerry said making him turn around. Jerry smiled. "Another tip, girls love presents," he said winking and Robert smiled making a mental note to get Sam something for their dinner date tomorrow only he wasn't sure what to get her because he didn't know her well enough yet. Seeing worry on Robert's face Jerry chuckled. "Don't worry Robert, I know just what to get Sam that will tell her you are serious about her in just the right way." Smiling at his father's words, Robert couldn't help but feel more hopeful than ever as he went off to make his reservations.

* * *

><p>"<em>This feels so awkward,<em>_"_ Sam thought to herself as she sat down on the chair that Robert had pulled out for her at the hotel he had asked her to come to for dinner. Glancing at the candle light dinner set up for them and taking in the almost intimate surroundings Sam found herself growing more and more uncomfortable. She had been hesitating to come when he asked her but when he said he just wanted to thank her she had decided to come because she didn't want to seem rude. Now, as she sat listening to the violin player who seemed to enjoy lingering by their table, and watching Robert giving her a charming smile as he sat there wearing a green tuxedo (again) she wasn't sure if this was just about a "thank you".

Shaking her head she took a long, deep breath. There was nothing more to this than what Robert had told her, this had to be a thank you dinner. She knew Jerry wouldn't lie to her, that, and she knew she wasn't dropping any hints or showing any interest. How could she be when all she did was constantly think about Tim Scam?

_"No, everything is fine," _she thought before smiling at Robert and trying to be good company. She was about to speak when he did first. "You look...enchanting," he said suddenly leaving her eyes to widen. "Thanks..." she said slowly looking down at her dress because she knew she hadn't spent much time on her appearance, probably because she really didn't want to be here. Robert's eyes glazed over as he stared at her in the darkness in the soft candle light. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow ethereally and she literally looked like an angel as she sat there in her cream-coloured dress. She wore gold, dangling earrings and a subtle hint of make-up, not overdone, just enough to highlight her natural beauty. He couldn't help the rampant beating of his heart as he noticed how her eyes were downcast shyly not even looking at him. She was just such an innocent, good girl and he knew he'd never find her like again. He was so grateful to his father for telling him about her because she was perfect for him. _"I'll never let her go,"_ he thought, making himself a silent vow to have her as his wife no matter what.

Feeling the awkward silence as Robert hadn't said a word after her thanking him Sam slowly looked up only to stiffen when she saw how his eyes were glued to her. Suddenly she felt more uncomfortable then ever. Placing her hands on her lap where Robert couldn't see them, Sam stroked her engagement ring and took a deep breath as she drew strength from it as she thought about the man who gave it to her. Instantly she felt safe and sound as if nothing could ever hurt her. "So, what's on the menu?" she asked, laughing a little to lighten the stiff atmosphere. Enjoying the sound of her laughter Robert grinned. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he said before signalling the waiter and soon dishes began to arrive.

Sam watched quietly as everything was laid out before her and soon the table was filled up with Fried rice made with B.B.Q chicken, diced pineapple, sausage, shrimp, dry scallop, Vegetable spring rolls, Thai prawn wraps along with sweet chilli dip, Cappellini with Spicy Tomato Sauce, a bottle of champagne and finally two twin platters of vanilla ice cream. Looking at the food Sam froze on the spot and Robert couldn't help but smirk because he knew she must have realized this was all her favourite food down to every last detail. His father had told him Sam loved Chinese food, spicy food and vanilla ice cream and he was delighted that he had been right.

Her eyes still glued to the dishes before her Sam blinked still in shock. This was all her favourite food. Every, single dish was her favourite._ "How does he know?" _she thought, a little spooked that a man she barely knew, knew all her favourite foods when they had only had coffee together. Looking up slowly Sam stiffened even more when she saw Robert smiling in what seemed to her as a victorious way. Why did he look so...happy? Biting her lip Sam tried to solve this mystery as she sat there dumbfounded. _"How does he know?" _she thought again._ "Did he ask Jerry?" _she asked herself, disturbed at the thought because she couldn't figure out why he would go that far.

Seeing worry on her features Robert cleared his throat making her look at him. He flashed her a charming smile before speaking. I just wanted dinner to be your favourite... so that you would enjoy it," he said, making sure to sound innocent as he gave her a friendly glance. "Uh...thanks," Sam said managing a smile but she couldn't deny that she still felt a little bit odd. Deciding to ignore her gut she smiled briefly. "It's very sweet of you to care so much" she said quickly before she turned to her dinner. Sam didn't say anything during the meal as she ate as quickly as she could while making sure not to make it obvious that she was hurrying. To be honest she just wanted to eat and leave because that's what she was here for, just letting him thank her for her help and nothing more. A half hour later when she was finally finished she leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath before she smiled politely at Robert who was watching her quietly.

Wiping off her mouth with a napkin she spoke. "That was scrumptious," she said and Robert smiled at her words, happy that his efforts had paid off...So far. Leaning a little forward to be closer to her he smiled while looking at her through half-lidded eyes. "I'm glad you liked it." Sam nodded. "I sure did," she said quickly before she began to stand up. "I should go now, then," she smiled. "Thanks for the lovely dinner and I'll see you tomorrow," she said moving to go but his heavy sigh caught her attention. "Please stay for a bit longer?" he asked, sorrow clear in his tone and she really wasn't sure why it was there. She had come to dinner hadn't she?

Robert gave her a sad, puppy dog look. "Please talk to me for little while?" he requested. "I have so few friends here... please?" he said finally managing to fill her with enough guilt to make her sit down again.

Robert secretly smirked when she did. "So, what are your hobbies?" he asked as he relaxed back in his seat. Sam shrugged. "Well I enjoy music, dancing, reading, swimming, painting, just to name a few..." she smiled. "How about you?" Robert smiled again as he answered her. "I enjoy many of those...and..." his smiled widened he anticipated her reaction to her next words. "I also play the accordion." Sam's eyes widened in surprise at that. "..You do?" she asked, sounding beyond shocked. Robert nodded. "Yes."

"Wow," she whispered, genuinely surprised. "I thought I was the only person in the whole world who played the accordion," she said with a small laugh though she couldn't deny that she was sure that her Tim could do it if he tried. Her smile widened as a small blush touched her cheeks._ "There isn't anything in the world that he CAN'T do," _she said to herself joyfully knowing that wasn't even a lie or an exaggeration, only to be pulled out of her thoughts with Robert's soft chuckle.

"I have played for a while actually," he said sounding proud as he looked at her amazed face. "You should hear me play one day, I think you'll like it." Sam smiled softly. "Maybe I will one day," she said leaving Robert's face to light up. They spent the next while talking about each other. They talked about their families, favourite things, places and areas of study. Over the course of their conversation Sam learned that Robert liked green a lot and that was why he always wore it (something she was thankful for as she had been beginning to suspect maybe it had to do with it being her favourite colour), that his favourite place in the world was England and that he had taken medical training and had studied to be a doctor which was currently her field of study as well.

By the time they ran out of topics to speak on Sam realized that Robert didn't seem as stuffy as he had seemed. _"Maybe I was too quick to label him as boring,"_ she thought knowing that probably had to do with the fact that he was Jerry's son and Jerry was a bit stuffy as Clover pointed out every day. But they actually had something in common. Sam smiled harder. _"Maybe we can friends,"_ she thought, not seeing a reason why they couldn't be.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was later , much later than she had planned on staying. Getting up to go she smiled at Robert. "Thanks again for the wonderful dinner," she said appreciatively. "It was nice to get to know you more," she said before pushing in her chair and moving to find her purse. Seeing that she was leaving and he couldn't stop her now Robert sighed a little but couldn't help but smile because he knew this had been a perfect evening. He had talked to Sam, complimented her and even gotten her to laugh a few times. His father was going to be so proud when he told him. "Bye Robert," she said giving him a small wave as she left him grinning behind her.

Sighing in satisfaction Robert placed money on the table to pay for the meal and tipped the waiter three times more than normal. Getting up to leave himself his eyes widened when he saw the velvet, jewellery case on the chair next to him. "Oh no..." he muttered as she realized he had forgotten to give Sam her present. Racing off to find her he stopped when he spotted her about to step out of the hotel's glass doors. She only seemed to have paused because it was raining out.

"Sam wait!" he called out effectively stopping her in her tracks. Having heard Robert's voice Sam turned around in curiosity only to see him speeding over with something in his hands. Reaching her a moment later Robert took a deep breath to calm his adrenaline level. "I have something for you," he said as he held out the case to her and smiled. Glancing at the case suspiciously Sam bit her lip as she wondered what was in it. It looked like a jewellery case. _"But why would he be giving me jewellery?" _she thought in confusion as her eyes narrowed. "Here, please take it," she heard him say and she bit her lip before nodding slowly and taking the case. "Go on, open it," he said sounding clearly excited. Ignoring the strange feeling in her gut Sam opened the latch slowly and peered inside.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was there. Inside, sitting on top of crushed, blue velvet was a diamond necklace. It was huge and shimmery, set in a graduated, kite design, made up of hundreds of tiny diamonds mixed with sterling silver and it hung in lose waves that hugged the base. Biting her lip Sam felt her instincts blaring. Why on earth would Robert give her something this expensive? Ever? The only man she ever accepted anything this costly from was her fiancée.

Saying nothing she looked up to Robert's face only to take a step back when she saw how he was looking at her with fixed eyes that appeared darker than normal. Something wasn't right here. Suddenly Sam felt afraid and confused and she knew she just wanted to get away from Jerry's son. "I can't accept this," she said quickly as she put the case back in his hand and turned away. Robert's face fell sadly. "Why not?" he asked. Sam let out a deep breath. "It's too..." she struggled to find the right word. "Too much," she said but Robert didn't give up. "It's nothing, really. I'm sure it'll look wonderful on you," he whispered only adding to her discomfort and making her take another step back. "No thanks, I have to go," she said quickly as she pushed through the doors. Frowning, Robert followed her wanting her to accept his gift only to see her about to walk out and leave despite the rain that was still falling.

"At least let me drive you home?" he said when he reached her and Sam kept her back to him not wanting to deal with him right now. She honestly didn't mind walking in the rain. "Please Sam?" he said with desperation in his tone and Sam felt trapped. She wasn't sure how to turn him down without making it blatantly obvious that he had scared her tonight and she stood there just hoping and praying for a rescue.

"Need a lift?" a deep, smooth, masculine voice said suddenly and Sam turned her head forward to see the motorcycle that had pulled up right in front of her. Her eyes landing on the tall, muscular man sitting on the bike, dressed in a black, leather jacket, a black helmet on his head, Sam's lips burst into a grin as she realized why his voice sounded so familiar. It was her Tim. He must have realized she hadn't come back from her dinner invite and it was late and must have decided to come make sure she was okay. Was there any wonder why she loved this man so much?

"Come on Sammie," he said, gesturing with his head for her to join him and Sam nodded quickly before sitting down on the motorcycle. Scam paused, taking a moment to look at the man who was standing there staring at them before he dismissed him when he heard Sam speak. "Let's go," she said and he smiled under his helmet before starting the motorcycle and driving off on their way to her house.

Watching Sam leave like that Robert stood there clutching the necklace case in his hand and frowning._ "Who was that guy?" _he thought, anger slowly building up inside him as he recalled how Sam's face had lit up the moment he had arrived and how quickly she had left with him without any protests or complaints. Running a hand through his hair Robert glared as a thought he didn't want to think of began to haunt him. Was there another man in Sam's life?

* * *

><p>The wind and rain whipped by them as they drove along the quiet streets in the darkness. Biting her lip Sam ran a hand through her quickly dampening hair and sighed. "You okay back there?" Scam asked. Smiling at all the concern in his voice Sam moved in closer and leaned her forehead on his back, pressing down on it and sighing contently as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Moving her hands up, she couldn't help but grin when she could easily feel his muscles through his wet shirt and she pressed her fingers into his abdomen, enjoying his strength. Rain or shine, she just loved being with him.<p>

"Sammie?' she heard him ask again and she blushed softly. "I'm fine," she whispered slowly breathing in his scent. _"Better than fine,"_ she thought to herself and blushed harder. Smiling at the response, Scam kept his eyes on the road noting that they were near her home and would reach soon. He was glad he had gone around to the place she said she would be at because it was so late and he didn't want her coming home alone or by taking a ride from a stranger. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the man who had been there staring at him. He hadn't looked happy to see him and something in his gut told him he wouldn't like this guy. Who was he anyway?

"Sam?" Her eyes closed in happiness Sam nodded against his back. "Yea?" Scam took a deep breath knowing he was going to sound a little paranoid or possibly jealous but he had to know. "Who was that man standing next to you?" he asked and Sam sighed heavily not wanting to think about anyone else right now. Least of all Robert. "No one special," she mumbled hoping that was the end of that as she held him close. "But still, who was he?" he asked again. Deciding that he had a right to know Sam shrugged. "Just Jerry's son, he's visiting Los Angeles and Jerry asked me to show him around." Scam's eyes narrowed. "This late?" he said, a touch of hardness in his tone.

Sam only snuggled into his back. "No, he just called me over to thank me for showing him around." A smile touched her lips. "I'm somewhat grateful to him because I don't get as many missions anymore. Jerry reduced my missions so that I'd show his son around, but that only takes so much time..." she whispered. "I get to spend the rest of it with you." Smiling under his helmet, Scam nodded realizing this must be the reason why Sam was always around whenever he wanted to meet her in the last while. "I guess I should thank him then," Scam said with a chuckle as his concern faded away.

Hearing his chuckle, Sam tried not to melt into goo on the spot. "I love you, you know that right?" she mumbled while pressing her head onto his shoulder again. Scam smirked. "Like I'd forget, you only say it a hundred times a day," he chuckled earning a punch in the back and he laughed harder because he knew she was pouting right now or possibly sticking her tongue out and glaring. The rest of the ride went in silence and soon Scam made an elegant halt in front of her house. "We're here," he announced and Sam slowly got off, reluctantly separating herself from his warmth.

"Night, Sammie," he whispered, moving to leave but she stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Biting her lip, Sam reached her hands down and took off his helmet wanting to see his face. Holding the helmet in her hands Sam smiled as she saw him smiling at her and she found herself bending down to kiss him. Feeling her breath on his lips Scam met her halfway and his hands reached out to hold her arms as he pulled her closer and soon their lips met in a sizzling kiss. Closing her eyes, Sam ignored the rain that was still soaking her as she pressed her mouth against his, kissing him softly until he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth to hers. Keeping his mouth on hers Scam slowly got off his motorcycle and stood up while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to meet his height and keep her close to his lips.

A gasp escaped her when her chest collided into his strong, hard one leaving her to melt in his arms. As their tongues wrapped together tightly she reached up and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer and never wanting this to end. Scam's hands traced up and down her back, his fingertips crawling along her spine as he kept her pressed against him. Moaning deeply Sam grabbed the collar of his jacket and kept him close as she began walking backwards. He walked forward to keep her with him and before they knew it Sam's back was against the door to her house and they were kissing passionately all over again. His hands pressed her against the door as his lips sucked on hers, their tongues never separating as the heat rushes to both their faces. The kiss lasted several moments until they had to pull away to breathe and they took deep, uneven gasps of air, both their eyes as dark as coal.

"It's late...I should go," Scam said, trying to mask the roughness in his voice that was suggesting other things. It couldn't happen because he knew if they got caught like this it wouldn't make very good first impression on her parents. Feeling him pulling away Sam grabbed his shoulders. "My parents aren't home right now….at least come in to dry off?" she said softly a smile on her face. He smirked knowing exactly what was on her mind but there was no reason why he couldn't play along. "Okay." Smiling at him she turned and opened the door allowing him to walk inside. "I'll get you a towel," she said before leaving the room. Going into the bathroom Sam found a towel quickly and went back into the living room where she had left him. "Here you ar-"

Sam froze on the spot, her throat going dry as she saw him. He was standing there, bare from the waist up with the raindrops running down his tanned, broad torso. Blushing hard, her heart hammered inside her as she tried to speak again. "He-here.." she whispered and Scam smirked, ignoring the towel she was holding out and turning his back to her to let her do the honours. Blushing harder Sam stared at his back before she drew closer and wiped it off only to have him turn around and gesture to his chest. Not looking at him Sam slowly dabbed the towel against his skin while biting her lip as she felt his arms creeping to wrap around her waist.

"Thanks Sammie," he whispered leaving her to shiver at his tone. Leaning his forehead on hers he smirked while looking her in the eye. "Now that you helped me dry off….let me help warm you up?" he asked, but it wasn't a question as he swooped his head down and kissed her passionately. Sam dropped the towel somewhere on the floor as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling him pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him back fervently , while walking backwards because she was having a hard time standing with him stealing all her breath and soon they fell back on the couch still kissing each other relentlessly.

* * *

><p>Jerry 's ears perked up when he heard the door open at 2:00 AM and he turned his head to find his son coming inside. A grin formed on his face as he realized that Robert's date with Sam must have went exceptionally well for him to come home this late. "Out late huh?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. Robert sighed tiredly as he took of f his coat and came closer to his father. Seeing the suggestive smirk on his face he knew that what he was thinking and Robert sighed harder because he was going to have to let him down.<p>

"Sam went home hours ago, I was just talking a walk," he said bluntly as he sat down next to Jerry on the couch. Blinking in confusion and surprise, Jerry took off his reading glasses and closed the WOOHP file he had been reading. Turning his head, Jerry focused on his son who appeared clearly upset as his eyes were narrowed and a frown was set on his lips. He was also soaked to the bone and Jerry had no idea why his son would walk home in the rain when he had a car. Robert only really took walks to clear his mind. Was something wrong?

"Son?" Jerry said, biting her lip and touching Robert's arm as he was still not making eye contact. Staying silent for a moment, Robert remained deep in thought before he decided he had to ask the question that had been tormenting him all night since Sam had left him. "...Does Sam have a brother?" he asked suddenly making his father blink.

"No," he said firmly knowing he kept records of all his spies' families and Sam was an only child. Robert's frown only deepened at his father's response. "Are you sure, father?" Jerry nodded his head. "Of course I am." Letting out a breath and looking even more troubled, Robert's jaw tensed. "No brother..." he nodded again. "Does she have a..." he glared slightly. "Does Sam have a boyfriend?" Jerry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open at the question. "_Why is he asking me something so ridiculous?" _he thought shocked. There was no way in hell Sam had a...he wouldn't even think about it. "Don't be silly Robert, she doesn't," he said firmly and Robert sighed knowing his father would never even tread that path.

But he couldn't ignore it. Every time he had tried to get close to her so far she seemed to pull back and he just knew there was something in his way. It wasn't his personality as they had so much in common, it was something else. He could feel it. "Dad it feels like she...likes someone," he whispered. "Every time I try to get close to her she-"

"Nonsense!" Jerry hissed, cutting him off. "Don't talk like a fool Robert!" he muttered, frowning deeply at what his son was suggesting. He'd never believe it. Taking a deep breath to calm down Jerry slowly put a smile on his face to encourage his frowning son. "It's nothing..." he said, lowering his tone and taking a deep breath as he looked his son in the eye. "I'm sure it's nothing." Robert nodded slowly although not so sure.

Jerry smirked. "Besides if you're having problems getting close to her, Sam's college formal is tomorrow. You can be her date." Taking out his cell phone he held it out to Robert and smiled. "Here ask her right now," he said. Robert shook his head. "No dad." Jerry frowned. "Why not?" Robert smiled. "Dad it's kinda 2:00 AM, I really don't think it's a good idea to ask her right now."

Closing his phone Jerry sighed,. "Yes, you're right." He looked down in deep thought for a moment before he grinned knowing he could help. Sam might be a bit uncomfortable with Robert since she didn't know him as well but she wouldn't say no to him, he was like a father to her was he not? Still grinning Jerry pat his son on the shoulder before speaking determinedly. "Don't worry I'll ask her for you tomorrow and she won't say no."

* * *

><p>Sifting through the isle in front of her Clover let out a heavy sigh of distress. She looked as if she was on the verge of a panic attack as she struggled to find the perfect gown. Because of her pickiness but to a much larger extent Jerry's ridiculous habit of overworking them she was stuck trying to hunt down a dress for the formal today. And the dance was tonight at 7:00 pm, it was already noon. "Ugh what am I gonna go!" she snarled drawing the attention of her two best friends. Clover gripped her hair and went pale. "You guys, Mandy has been bragging about her stupid dress all week!" She began sorting through the pile like a madwoman tossing dresses left and right much to the annoyance of the store keepers and the other customers.<p>

"Clover," Alex whispered warningly through gritted teeth. "Not now Alex! I have to find a better dress than hers or she'll neverrrrrr shut up!" Clover muttered before waving a hand towards Alex. "Why don't you go find a date!" she called out making Alex sigh as she remembered she still had to do that. The only one out of them who was completely ready for the formal was Sam. She was standing there, nearby with a smile on her face as she helped give suggestions because she had already bought her gown and had a date. Of course she didn't need to ask anyone else ever since she and Scam got together.

Letting out a little sigh Alex couldn't help but envy her, yet at the same time she was overwhelmingly happy that Sam had found her soul mate. She just hoped things went right for those two. Looking up she smiled at the redhead and Sam blinked. "What?" Alex smiled harder. "Nothing, it's just...it's really nice how happy Tim makes you," she said leaving Sam to blush as she realized her friends could tell that she had in fact been thinking about him.

Again.

Poking her head up from the dresses Clover took a second to throw Sam a teasing grin. "Oh he makes her happy alright!" she said cheerfully. "If this keeps up, it won't be long before we need to pick out bridesmaid gowns," she said making Sam blush harder. Clover smirked. "Aren't I right Sammie?" she prodded knowing her best friend and Tim Scam were already engaged to marry. Sam looked down, biting her lip and counting to ten to get rid of her blush. Of course she was right but now was not the time to talk about this. "Clover, you were doing something," Sam reminded and soon the blonde squealed and went back to looking for a dress. Smiling to herself Sam leaned against the store wall and sighed contently.

Tonight was the college formal and she was so happy that Tim was out of jail. This meant that she could take him with her. _"__I only hope that Mandy won__'__t drool at the sight of him,__"_ she thought , remembering how Mandy had already asked her plenty of times who the 'gorgeous hunk' she was dating was after catching glimpses of him. Sam had dismissingly told her to mind her own business but she didn't know if that would keep someone like Mandy away. She was clingy. Slowly a smile formed on her lips. _"__Then again…__"_she thought blushing. _"__Tim only has eyes for me and if Mandy does get too close…__"_she smirked. _"__He might even hurt her. Clover will give him props for that,__"_she laughed to herself at the thought before the floor opened up beneath them and they all started to be sucked down an all too familiar tunnel.

"No not a WOOHPing, not NOW!" Clover screamed right before she landed on top of her friends. Sitting up quickly she glared at Jerry and gasped when she saw that the gown she had been looking at was in her lap. Gritting her teeth together, Clover tried to stop the steam that would be blowing out of her ears any second now. " Oh great! Now we're gonna be labelled as thieves!" she shouted angrily. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged in a relaxed way. "Relax Clover, WOOHP will pay for the gown." Clover glared. "Don't tell me to relax! Do you know that stealing a-"

Her eyes widened. "Did you just say WOOHP would…pay for the gown?" she asked shakily. Jerry only smiled and nodded. "AHHHHHH!" Clover screamed in excitement. "Oh my God! Thank you!" she said excitedly before she sighed. "But seriously Jer, you should have told me we were going to be WOOOHPed, I'd have grabbed a few more" she giggled. Sam and Alex cringed knowing Jerry as going to yell at that but they both looked up in shock as they heard a laugh. Jerry was standing there actually laughing at Clover's words.

Clover , Alex and Sam look at each other in confusion. Was it just them or did Jerry seem happier now days? Maybe his son had something to do with it? Clover narrowed her eyes in thought. _"__Why else would Jer pay for our gowns, something he__'__s never done before? Maybe he__'__s trying to show his son that he__'__s not stuffy?__"_she wondered only to pause. Now that she thought that about it there might be another reason. She could remember how many times she had seen Robert staring fixedly at Sam. While Sam hadn't seen it, she had and she knew it was probably because she was more attentive when it came to men.

Clover chewed on her lip. _"__I__'__ve been noting it a lot lately,__"_she thought growing concerned,. _"__Robert does look at Sam a lot,__"_she sighed remembering she had hinted something about that fact to Alex but they had agreed that maybe he liked Sam more than them because she spent time with him, and she had accepted that but still she wasn't sure as Jerry was acting strange as well and Robert…was Jerry's son. Letting out a breath she shook her head and smiled. She wasn't going to worry for no reason but at the same time she couldn't help but hope that she was right not to worry. _"__I only hope that Robert doesn__'__t have anything else but friendship in mind because Tim Scam isn__'__t going to like any more interest in his girl than that.__"_

"Settle down ladies," Jerry said breaking her out of her thoughts. Jerry smiled at the trio. "I know your formal is this evening so this won't take up too much time." Alex shrugged. "Well, what's the mission Jer?" Jerry's smile widened. "There is none," he said shocking them. He shrugged in a relaxed way. "I just wanted to ask how your formal preparations were coming along?" Sam blinked in shock. _"__Has Jerry been replaced by an alien?__"_she thought. _"__He never cared for such things before…__"_Slowly a smile formed on her lips. Maybe she should take advantage of his good mood and tell him about Tim now? If his good mood kept up she might even make the chance.

"We're about ready," Sam said making Jerry nod. "Good. I was thinking of letting you girls have tomorrow off so you don't have to worry about hurrying back," he said with a smile, his smile only widening as he heard them squeal in happiness. Of course they didn't have to know his ulterior motives. He had done this because he hoped Sam and Rob would connect during the dance formal and then perhaps go for a long drive after that. Or maybe a walk along the shore? His smile widened as he looked up at the girls deciding now was the time to ask Samantha to take Robert as her date. "I was wondering if any of you ladies still needed a date, my son's free this evening," he said suddenly making them look at him. He crosses his arms over his chest and sighed. "Clover I know you are going with Blaine," he said. Alex smiled remembering she needed a date. Maybe she could go with Robert and get to know him a little during the dance. Smiling, she spoke cheerfully, "Hey I wouldn't mind-"

"I'm sure you have someone, Alex," Jerry cut in making her glare slightly. What was up with him? She didn't have a date yet but it didn't look like he really wanted her to go with Robert. _"Whatever," _she sighed. _"I'll __just ask David instead, I__'__m sure he won__'__t mind_." Jerry smiled while looking straight at the redhead. "Sam, would you mind going with Robert? I'm sure you don't have a date," he said firmly before smiling harder. "And you'll have so much fun because you actually know him the most and he loves spending time with you-"

"I can't," Sam said quickly stopping Jerry. Jerry face fell and he blinked in shock while trying to control his impulse to glare. "Why?" he asked and they could all see that he looked really upset and they had no idea why. Sam sighed. "I have a date." Gripping the edge of the desk that he was leaning against to support himself Jerry bit his lip going a little pale. '..You do?" he whispered still looking extremely rattled. Sam nodded slowly. "Yea, I do and I can't cancel it," she said firmly because she knew she had been dreaming of going with Tim for months. And to be honest a college formal was much too intimate for her to go with a man she barely knew. Looking up at Jerry though, she could see all the hurt on his face and she was starting get worried. Why was he looking so upset?

"Jerry?" she said questioningly. "Hmm?" he said before shaking his head. "It's okay, I was just suggesting, no pressure," he said with a small laugh before opening the door for them with a button on the console. "Have fun Sam," he said making her worries fade away as she smiled before she turned and walked away. But looking at the tenseness that seemed to be showing on Jerry's face despite his smile, Clover and Alex couldn't help but feel that something was up. "Go on you two," he said nodding towards the door. After exchanging a suspicious glance, Clover and Alex left the room, leaving Jerry to his thoughts.

As soon as the door closed Jerry sank back against his desk and frowned deeply. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was not how he had planned for Sam's college formal to go. _"__She was supposed to go with my son,__"_ he thought, still frowning because he didn't like the way the day had turned out. Sighing to try and shake off some of his frustration, Jerry walked over and sat in his chair moving to read a file or two to relieve his stress. Opening a file he tried to concentrate only to glare at the papers and frown because his curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. Who had Sam gone with? He knew it was possible she had gone with a friend but then why would she be so adamant on going with that friend? Wasn't Robert her friend too? Then why wasn't she going with him instead?

Sighing in frustration he knew he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Robert that Sam had turned him down. He would probably be foolish and take that as a sign that Sam had another man in her life. But he knew that wasn't true, it simply wasn't because he knew all about their lives. Clover had a boyfriend at the moment and Alex and Sam did not and he was a hundred percent sure he was right about that. Shaking his head he put a confident smile on his face. It didn't matter, tomorrow was a new day and sooner or later Sam would fall for his son. They were meeting again tomorrow, like they did each day. Jerry nodded determinedly. He would make sure of it. Nothing would get in the way of the perfect family he had in his head. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

><p>Smiling as she sat next to Scam in his car, Sam was grateful to Jerry for giving her the day off as the party had gone on late into the night. <em>"<em>_But it had been a lot of fun,__"_she thought, her smile widening as she remembered how nice it had been to spend an evening just dancing with her fiancée. Right now, she was supposed to be meeting Robert, but when Tim had called her a half hour ago telling her he wanted to see her, Sam had easily picked a date with him over showing Robert around. Instead she had promised to spend time with Robert when she got back from her date. Putting Robert out of her mind Sam turned and glanced at Scam lovingly. "So, where are going on our date?" she asked with excitement clear in her tone as curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

A small smirk stretched across Scam's lips. "You'll see," he said sneakily. Sam blinked, a small pout rising on her lips which only made him chuckle. "Tell me, please?" she asked curiously but he shook his head. Huffing, her pout grew bigger. "Meannie," she mumbled leaving Scam to laugh even harder. Turning his head towards her for a second Scam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What are you? Four?" he said earning a small glare accompanied with a smack on the left shoulder.

He only laughed harder saying nothing until he saw her from the corner of his eye, sitting there still pouting while she crossed her arms over her chest and muttered under her breath. Sighing at her antics, turning his head towards her Scam gave her a half smile. "It's a surprise," he whispered before turning his eyes back to the road. "Don't worry, you'll like it," he said and soon she was biting her lip in excitement as she nodded her head. To be honest she really didn't care where she went as long as she was with him.

A half hour later, stopping the car, Scam turned his head and smiled at the girl next to him as she sat there with nothing but curiosity on her features. "We're here," he said before exiting the car without saying so much as to where "here" was. Blinking in confusion Sam took off the seatbelt and stepped out of his car before she looked at him curiously. "Okay Tim, where are we? I thought we were going on a date," she mumbled sadly while looking down at her yellow sundress and sighing at all the effort she had put in getting dressed. Tim only gave her smirk while running his eyes down her pretty frame before chuckling at the frustration and disappointment that was showing in the pout on her face. She was seriously adorable.

"We'll go on our date…" he said, reaching out and holding her by her hips as he drew her closer. "But first…there is something I want to show you," he whispered making her eyes widen in anticipation. "Well, what is it?" she asked with the curiosity only growing in her emerald eyes. Smirking he took her hand in his , intertwining the fingers of his left hand with her right one as he began to walk. He didn't say anything as he kept walking and Sam was having a hard time just following him without asking any questions. Where was he taking her?

"Tim," she mumbled after five minutes. "Where are you taking me?" Stopping for a moment Scam looked down at the redhead he loved who was looking at him with narrowed eyes of suspicion. Scam smiled softly as he stared at her pretty face. Her need to know everything and the fact that she was as curious as a gerbil made him find her even cuter than he already did. Giving her a charming smile he slowly ran his fingers through her long hair and whispered. "Just a little farther." Sam let out a small sigh and gave him another pout. Scam smiled as he pulled her in a hug and held her close to his chest while secretly enjoying how it felt to feel her heart beating along with his.

Knowing he had her full attention he spoke again. "It'll be worth it I promise," he murmured into the top of her head. A second later, Sam smiled, her defences and hesitations breaking and crumbling to dust on the spot. "Mmm…okay," she said, pulling back and nodding with a smile on her lips letting him know she was ready to do whatever it was that he wanted from her.

Taking her hand in his again he walked her through a grassy field for another few moments before he stopped suddenly. Turning to face her he smirked. "Close your eyes," he whispered leaving Sam to raise an eyebrow. Just what was he up to? Seeing her doubty face Scam chuckled. "It's a surprise remember?" he said making her sigh and nod her head as she reluctantly closed her eyes. Moving behind her with a smile on his face he held her by her shoulders. Bringing his mouth to her ear Scam whispered. "Okay, start walking. I'll tell you when to stop." Sam blushed, biting her lip as she felt his breath brushing against her cheek and lighting her body to flame. Nodding she began to walk, her curiosity only growing with each passing second and she was about to ask if she could open her eyes when he suddenly told her to stop walking.

When he said nothing for another moment Sam narrowed her closed eyes and put her hands over his on her shoulders, giving it a questioning squeeze. "You can open your eyes now," he whispered. Smiling Sam opened her eyes only to freeze when she saw what was right before her. Standing there, glistening in the afternoon sun was a mansion. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the extravagant, three-storey high, white mansion in front of her and she blinked in surprise. She had never seen this place before.

Turning to face him she spoke with narrowed eyes. "What is this place?" she asked only to find him smirking. Scam crossed his arms over his chest and fought the urge to grin. "First, tell me if you like it," he said only confusing her even more. Looking at the mansion again, Sam's eyes trailed over the large, bay windows, intricate carvings, stone-paved walkway and surrounding flowers and fauna. It was a very beautiful mansion but she still had no idea why he was showing it to her. Turning to face him she smiled. "It's beautiful," she admitted then tried to figure out why he looked so happy at her words. Seeing the confusion on her face Scam's smile widened as he rested his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer until her feet were brushing his.

"Do you want to know why I'm showing you this place?" he asked, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Rolling her eyes Sam smirked. "No, I've only been asking because I like to say random things," she muttered making him laugh. Looking him in the eyes Sam sighed tiredly. "Seriously Tim, why are you showing me this place?" she asked, keeping her eyes on his face and staring into his eyes as if trying to glean her answer from them. Looking down for a moment Scam smiled harder before he shrugged. "No reason, I just thought you'd want to see the place I bought for us to live in after we get married but if you're not inters-"

"What?" Sam asked, her voice coming out in a shocked gasp. Scam smirked knowing he had his Samantha's full attention. Cradling her jaw and pulling her face closer to his own he looked at her deviously, with a smirk tugging at a corner of his lips. "You heard me right the first time Sammie…" he whispered, stroking her jaw line and staring deep into her widened eyes. "This is going to be our home once we get married." Sam's jaw dropped open as she stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers, not even breathing. Seeing her dumbstruck expression Scam raised an eyebrow in concern. "Sammie?"

Turning her head for a second Sam glanced at the mansion. She blinked a few times, trying to calm her heartbeat before she began whispering. "Our home…" She slowly turned to look at him. Awe still showing on her features Sam repeated. "Our home…" as a smile began to tug at her lips and soon they burst into a grin. "This is going to be our home?" she asked in excitement, her heart hammering inside of her as her eyes shook with excitement. Smiling at all the joy he could see in her beautiful eyes Scam nodded.

A squeal of pure joy escaped her as she reached up and threw her arms around his neck pulling him close to her and hugging him until his lungs strained to breathe."Oh my God!" she screamed in excitement, over and over again as she only hugged him tighter, her smile refusing to leave her lips any time soon. After a few moments he leaned her back and smirked. "Would you like to look inside?" Seeing her eyes light up in excitement and nod rigorously, Scam smiled as he took her towards the door, unlocking it and letting her walk inside.

As soon as she stepped inside, Sam gasped in awe. One of her hands flew up to touch her chest as she held it over her rampantly beating heart. It was just so beautiful. Standing frozen on her spot her eyes roamed over the large curved staircase that rolled out to meet her, the lavish carpets on the floors, the crystal chandelier, the leather furniture and the beautiful maroon and gold curtains that stood parted to let light in through the many windows in the circular room she stood rooted in. Feeling like she was about to faint Sam planted herself steady as she heard him walking closer to her. Stopping right behind her Scam smiled. "So…what do you think?" he asked, sounding just the slightest bit nervous.

A huge grin on her lips, Sam let out a joyful giggle as she twirled around before throwing her arms around his neck and speaking to him excitedly. "It's beautiful, so beautiful": she said, still breathing deeply. "I can't wait to move in," she whispered slowly tightening her grip around Scam's shoulders and smiling softly. Scam smirked as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer and closer until his nose was brushing hers. "Doesn't that mean…" he whispered as his smirk widened and mischief filled his sea-foam gaze. "That you can't wait to marry me?" Sam's mouth parted a little and she blushed at his question, looking down and breathing in slow pants.

"…Doesn't that go without saying?" she mumbled, blushing hotter and biting her lip when she felt him tighten his grip on her body. Lifting her head up when she heard him whisper her name Sam smiled, closing her eyes as she saw him moving to kiss her. They shared a short, sweet kiss before Scam pulled away and smirked. "Okay, now we can go on our date," he said as he turned to go only to stop when Sam grabbed his wrist.

Turning to look at her in curiosity he found her smiling as she slowly drew closer to him with his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But I don't feel like leaving," she murmured while peeking up at him from his shoulder and looking at him. Instantly a smirk was on his lips. "Me neither," he whispered huskily as he brought his lips down to kiss her only to be stopped when Sam placed her index finger against his mouth. Watching him raise a questioning eyebrow Sam smirked. "Meaning…I want a tour," she said demandingly. Sighing he nodded slowly. "Fine," he muttered and Sam had to bite her lip hard not to bust out laughing at all the annoyance and frustration in his tone. "Okay well you've seen the living room," he said while taking her hand in his and making her follow him.

Leading her into a large kitchen Scam smirked as turned to face her. "This is our kitchen…" he said, sounding very much like a tour guide. Putting his hands on her waist he slowly walked her backwards till her back touched the countertop. His smirk widened as he looked at her. "This is where you'll be making me breakfast, lunch and dinner," he said firmly leaving her mouth to drop open at the sheer authority in his tone. "Lazy!" she screamed accusingly while giving him a small glare. Chuckling in amusement he pressed her body harder into the counter and spoke in a suggestive tone. "I'll reward you for it of course," he said, giving her a little wink as he gave her a kiss while digging his body into hers. Blushing deeply, Sam brought her hands up and shoved at his chest making him pull away. "Next room," she ordered making him sigh again as he realized he would have to wait until the tour was over to get what he wanted.

In the next few moments he showed her the game room, the home theatre, the ballroom where they would throw their parties, the outdoor pool and he stood currently with her staring at the indoor pool with a smile on her face. Or course he had known his Samantha loved to swim." It looks so relaxing," she said while appreciating the cool blue water and peaceful surroundings. Smirking, Scam put his hands on her waist and pressed his face into her neck from behind. "Wanna take a dip?" he asked, enjoying her gasp as he dug his fingers into the sides of her waist and pulled her back tightly against him. Smirking at her silence and feeling her body temperature rising in his grasp, he began descending his lips down the side of her neck, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses on her soft skin.

Sam blushed hard before biting her lip. "Tim..?" she mumbled. "What?" he asked roughly making her shiver as his lips kept grazing her collarbone. Sam sighed softly before whispering. "Is the tour over?" Pulling back from her body Scam let out a long sigh. "Not yet," he muttered as he moved to continue the tour. Looking at her for a second Scam smirked. "You're going to love the next one," he said before taking her hand and walking her out into a new hallway that she hadn't seen before.

It didn't take them long to reach a large set of oak doors and Sam blinked in curiosity as she stared at the set of carved, bronze doorknobs. "Go on, open it," Scam said, smirking a little. Nodding Sam took hold of the handles and pulled the doors open only to have her jaw drop as soon as she did. The room she was now looking at was a library unlike any she had seen before. There were rows, and shelves and cases upon cases filled from top to bottom, side to side with every size, bind and type of book she could ever imagine. While she stood there gawking silently Scam slowly walked her inside and pinned her against the edge of a shelf as he held her there with his hands pressing down on her waist. "All of your favourite titles...some of mine and lots of room for new choices," he said, giving her a smile before he nodded his head towards the white, leather couches, a detail that Sam had missed. "I'm sure you know what those are for…" he gave her a little wink and Sam blushed beet red as she understood his suggestive statement.

"Wh-where is the garden?" she asked while trying to ignore the downright hungry look he was giving her as he tightened his grip on her waist and pressed into her. Putting her hands over his where they were moving down to ride low on her hips she gave him a loving smile. "I know you have one, since you know how much I love being out in the open." She couldn't help but smirk inwardly when he let out a little, exasperated sigh before pulling away from her and nodding. She had known he would take a break from his touching and teasing and take the time to prove to her that he did know her well enough.

Leading her out of the library, Scam soon led her through a greenhouse before opening the glass doors and letting her see the garden. "Wow.." she breathed out as soon as she saw the sheer size of the garden and how it was filled with hundreds of lovely flowers. Grinning to herself she went and sniffed a pink rose, enjoying the way the scent washed over her senses and made her feel like she was in paradise. Just the way she wanted Tim and her home to be. Paradise.

"I trust you like it?" Scam asked as he watched her skipping from flower to flower and enjoying the scenery. While he didn't care much for flowers he knew she did and seeing her smiling like that told him that he was right." I love it!" Sam said, smiling in enjoyment and twirling around in the tall grass. A smirk was soon on Scam's lips as he saw how preoccupied his Sammie was with the flowers, meaning that she would never see him coming. _"Good," _he thought, his smirk widening on his lips as he neared the pretty redhead who was bouncing around in happiness. "So you like it?" he said again and watched her bob her head in a happy nod. Stopping when he was right in front of her Scam gave her an innocent look. "I should get a reward then, shouldn't I?" he said before lashing his arm out and pushing her back into the grass.

A squeal of surprise erupted from her throat but he cut her off when he lay himself on top of her, pinning her down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Moaning against his lips, Sam blushed hotly when she felt his fingers prying away at the straps of her top while his free hand began pushing up the edge of her dress. When he pushed his head into her neck and began kissing and biting down her throat Sam groaned. "Tim! Not here, come on!" she shouted as she struggled under his weight.

Not separating his mouth from her skin as he sucked it Scam growled. "Why not?" Bringing her hands up to his chest she summoned all her strength and pushed him off her, actually managing to make him move enough so that she could sit up. Looking down at her dress which was now covered with grass stains and mud Sam pouted. "Because you're getting me all muddy and dirty!" she whined leaving him to chuckle. Scam sat on his legs and smirked as he ran a hand through her hair, the grass and twigs falling out of it slowly. Taking a good look at her pouty face Scam whispered. "You look as cute as always to me..." he said teasingly while watching her pout grow harder. His smirk widened as he eyed her lips. "Especially with that pout." Huffing in annoyance Sam grabbed fistfuls of grass, pulling it out by the roots and throwing it at him until he was as messed up as he was.

Scam chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up in defeat as he stood up and looked down at her. "So I got you dirty..." He smirked suddenly, all the apology fading from his face. "Let me clean you up then," he said leaving her to gulp and before she knew it he had reached down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "AHHHHHHH! Put me down!" Sam squealed, waving her legs in the air. Scam smirked as he only tightened his grip on the back of her legs. "Not in a million years," he said huskily before he marched back into the mansion and made his way straight to the bathroom. Getting inside, he slammed the door and locked it before he put Sam down on her own feet.

"Here we are, a good shower should clean you up," he said while gesturing towards the shower and smiling. Sam nodded. "Thanks," she whispered with a smile on her face knowing she would like a shower right now. It would get the dirt off her skin and grass out of her hair. Moving to take off her dress and head into the shower Sam froze when she realized he was still standing there not looking like he was about to leave any time soon. Crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow Sam looked at him pointedly. "Well?" she said expectantly hoping he'd get the gist and leave.

"Well, what?" he smirked teasingly while grabbing her by her hips and pulling her against him. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'd like to take my shower now," she muttered, giving him a pout. "I know…" he whispered roughly while only tightening his hold on her body as his eyes never left her face. Sam huffed at his response before speaking in a whiney voice. "Then go!" she shouted while pushing and shoving at his chest. He didn't budge. Not being bothered by her attempts to get rid of him, Scam gripped her hips harder as he plastered her chest against his. Finding her silent, his smirk widened as he moved his mouth to her ear. "But…" he kissed her ear before whispering into it. "I want to see you take it." A heavy blush coated her face as she looked up at him shakily and he looked at her with eyes filed with desire before he lifted her chin up and crashed his lips against her own.

Keeping his mouth against hers Scam kissed her repeatedly, pressing his lips harder and harder against hers until they deepened their lip lock and their tongues were meeting each others'. Moaning and fluttering her eyes Sam slowly brought her arms up, feeling her way up his chest, enjoying the rise and fall of his muscles before she clutched his shoulders and leaned up on her toes, pressing her mouth harder against his. His mouth still entangled with hers, Scam moved his fingers to her shoulders giving them a squeeze before he lowered the straps of her sundress, bringing them down until they hung limply off her shoulders.

His left hand moved around to her back while his right hand gripped her hair, holding it in his fingers and digging her face into his. His left hand traced up and down her back searching for her zipper before he finally found it and dragged it down slowly while grazing his fingers against her slowly becoming exposed skin. Pulling the zipper down all the way he tugged at her dress until it fell down to her waist, then hips until it finally fell in a pool at her feet.

Pulling his mouth away for just a moment he dragged his lips down the side of her neck, kissing and biting it until he reached her shoulder. "Tim…" Sam moaned, clawing her nails into his back through his shirt and sealing her eyes tightly as her body felt as if it was on fire. Moving his mouth back up to hers he kissed her deeply as his fingers grasped the back of her bra, leaving her to gasp against his lips. Kissing her harder, and wrapping his tongue around hers he unclasped it quickly, caressing her bare back with his fingers. Sam hissed in a sharp intake of breath and groaned as she felt his fingers remove her bra altogether.

Scam growled in his throat as he tossed the flimsy fabric somewhere on the floor before he descended his mouth back down to her neck this time sucking and licking along the contours of her throat. Hearing her moan in pleasure and satisfaction he gripped the sides of her waist, pressing his fingers into her bare skin as he began to walk her backwards, farther and farther until they entered the shower. Not breaking his hold on her he turned on the water hot before finally pushing her against the cold tiles of shower wall.

Pressing his body into hers he looked her in her slowly darkening eyes. Sam bit her lip before placing her hands against his chest. "Ti- Tim…" she said shakily as she clutched his shirt which was quickly beginning to stick to his muscular torso thanks to the water that was drenching them both. "You're gonna get soaked," she whispered softly, her voice coming out in a rough pant. Standing there in silence until the water soaked his dark hair and his bangs were hanging down low into his darkened sea-foam eyes, his white shirt becoming nearly transparent, Scam finally spoke. "Does it look like I care?" he growled roughly as his right hand reached out to cup her left breast and he brought his mouth down to nibble on it. A loud gasp left her as her breath hitched in her throat and she moved her hands through his hair, twisting and turning her fingers into it before she dug her nails into his back. And before she realized it she had stopped resisting.

Separating his mouth from her chest, Scam brought his mouth back up to hers and slammed his lips against hers, kissing her without mercy. Opening his mouth he bit her lower lip, making her gasp and licking the area before he moved his tongue into her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sam's hands began to pull and tug at his soaked shirt in an attempt to tear it off. A few moments later the cloth weakened and her nails tore through the cotton fabric, allowing her to finally touch his bare chest. Enjoying the contact, Sam darted her fingers around and outlined his muscles, running her fingertips up and down, across, and over every muscular plane and every inch of his abs.

Sucking on her lower lip, Scam brought his right hand down and gripped her outer thigh, rubbing and squeezing her soft skin before using it to wrap her leg around her waist. Moving on impulse Sam pushed her back harder against the shower wall and pushed herself up. Using the force as leverage she brought her other leg to wrap around his waist as well as she pulled him closer and closer to her body not wanting any space whatsoever in between.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sam kissed him back fervently, over and over until they pulled away for a brief second to catch their breaths. Looking at each other with hungry eyes, in seconds their lips were hot against each others' all over again as they clung to each other, refusing to let go. Moaning in pleasure Sam tightened her grip around his waist with her legs and kept herself up as she dropped her arms down from around his neck and began tracing her palms up and down his back, enjoying how his soaked skin felt against her hands, warm and smooth and lighting a fire deep within her core.

Enjoying her moan, Scam trailed his fingers through her hair, untangling her silky locks and making fists of it as he felt his way down her back. Pressing his palm low on her back he pressed her deeper into himself before pulling his lips away and tracing his lips across her face, kissing her left cheek then her right, her forehead, her chin, and all along her jaw line.

Moaning in protest and missing the taste of his lips Sam gripped his hair and dragged his mouth back to hers until he was kissing her again, deeply and passionately. "Mmmm.." she moaned as ripples of pleasure ran down her spine, the blood rushing to her head and her body turning to mush in his arms. Feeling her body melting and knowing he couldn't wait much longer Scam's hands began to tug at her last piece of clothing leaving her to moan louder and pull him closer to herself as if trying to tell him how badly she wanted him right now. Her hands dropped down to his waist and she soon began to tug at his belt, aiming to take it off while fighting with the metal prong at the buckle which had become slippery under the water. Finally getting it off Sam moved her hands to his lower back and dug her nails into his flesh.

Feeling her nails digging patterns into his skin and knowing what she wanted, Scam pulled back and smiled at the breathless girl who was panting and heaving against him. Pressing his forehead against hers he spoke over the sounds of their rampant breaths and rushing water. "You know….we missed a room during our little tour," he whispered. Letting out a groan of frustration and not understanding why they were talking right now Sam opened her eyes and looked at him with desire and need sizzling in her stormy gaze. "Whi-which one?" she panted out while hoping he'd take mercy on her before she downright begged him. Giving her a smirk, he traced her lips with his thumb before speaking. "Our bedroom," he said, leaving her to blush deeply as she realized that he wasn't going to torment her. Releasing her for a moment he turned off the tap before grabbing a towel and wrapping her in it. Picking her up bridal style he quickly made his way to the bedroom and kicked the door close behind them.

Putting her down on the bed he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, cocking his head towards the room she was now laying in. Reluctantly taking her gaze away from his perfect form Sam roamed her eyes around the room and smiled as she noticed the beauty of the vanilla coloured walls, decorated with wallpaper that was maroon and gold, the golden curtains that hung closed over four large windows, the crystal chandelier which twinkled before her and the various pieces of decorative furniture, including the wooden armoires, leather chairs and large vanity mirror. Her eyes stopped on a large portrait that was hanging on the wall right in front of her and her smile widened as she saw that it was an enlarged version of a photo Clover had taken on one of their brief moments together.

In it, Tim and her were smiling, his arms were around her waist, holding her tightly as his chin rested on her shoulder. There was the biggest smile she had ever seen on her lips as she stood in the circle of his embrace. Smiling harder at the memory, Sam looked at the man standing next to the bed with lovesick eyes. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Nodding his head, Scam slowly took off the jeans she had been trying to remove earlier on. Tossing them aside and enjoying the way she blushed no matter how many times she saw him like this he climbed on the bed with her and quickly removed her towel and underwear, throwing them aside as he spread her arms apart on the soft mattress and pinned her down with his body. Watching her breathing in slow, hushed breaths and looking up at him in a trance, Scam looked her deep in her emerald eyes. "Not as beautiful as you, Samantha," he whispered huskily making her blush before bringing his body down fully on hers and leaving her to quietly moan out his name as she welcomed his touch.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock for the hundredth time in the last hour Jerry sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently. Turning to look at his son, Jerry frowned. "Where is Sam?" he asked, again as he had been ever since she hadn't shown up to the house to pick Robert up. They were supposed to go out again today and Sam should have been here a long time ago. The only reason he had given the spies a day off after the formal dance, despite the fact that Sam had gone with another man was to make sure that she would make time for Robert the following day. And she had promised to, in fact she had called Robert after the dance and set up the time to go touring today. They had both agreed on 5:30pm and Robert had been waiting ever since the clock had struck 5 o'clock. It was now past 9:00 pm. Sam was no where to be found.<p>

Noticing that his son hadn't answered Jerry sighed and tried again. "Robert," he said, looking at his son seriously. "Where is Sam?" he whispered tensely not understanding why a girl like Sam would be so late for something so important. _"Sam's not the type to be late for anything," _he thought knowing how punctual she was. But then why wasn't she here?

Robert shook his head tiredly, his instincts blaring again as thoughts that Sam already had a man in her life came back to him and made him frown. "I don't know," he admitted leaving Jerry to frown. He had been hoping that maybe Sam had sent him a message saying that she was running late or something to explain why she was still not here. Rolling his shoulders back to relieve some of his stress Jerry nodded. "Okay, call her," he said firmly knowing that even if Sam was not contacting them for some reason it didn't mean they couldn't contact her. It was for these very moments that he had all his spies addresses, home phone and cell phone numbers noted down. Robert shook his head. "No," he whispered. Jerry's eyes widened and he frowned harder not believing that Robert wasn't even willing to try. Seeing his father about to speak Robert sighed. "I already tried to call her about twenty times by now, Sam's not picking up."

Falling silent, and clamping his mouth shut Jerry looked down away from his son as he blinked a few times and tried to make sense of what was going on. Why wasn't Sam picking up her phone? What was making her so busy that she couldn't even send them a single message telling them she'd be here soon? Was she alright? A bad feeling churning in his gut, Jerry felt anger rushing through his veins as what his son had been telling him since last night came back to haunt him. He shook his head, refusing to believe it as his fists clenched at his sides and his knuckles turned white. Robert had better not be right about Sam loving another man. He BETTER had not be.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the bedroom, a happy sigh left her mouth as Sam lay there on the bed, on her stomach panting and breathing deeply as feelings of pleasure and satisfaction still coursed thorough her from a half hour ago. "What do you do to me Tim?'" she moaned out as she felt his provoking lips leaving a trail of kisses on her back. Scam smirked into her skin, moving his mouth up her spine, kissing and licking her back before he moved his lips across her shoulders before finally laying against her from behind.<p>

Smiling at the way she let out a relaxed sigh, he pressed his body into her harder and reached out grabbing her left hand that was laying on the surface of the mattress. Slowly intertwining their fingers together, he pressed his palm into the back of her hand, feeling it's slimness and enjoying how nicely it seemed to fit in his own as Sam could tell when she felt him smiling into her skin where his face was pressed into her bare shoulder.

"Tim?" she whispered softly, moaning when he kissed her shoulder again. "Mmhmm?" he mumbled. Biting her lip and blushing but knowing she needed to ask him this Sam slowly turned around in the bed and lay on her back, facing him. Reaching out and holding his face she smiled softly. "Tim…" she stroked his cheek lovingly. "When are you going to see my parents?" she asked, knowing her mother wanted to see him and her father wanted to meet him. But most of all she just wanted to marry him. She sighed as she pulled his face closer until he was looking her right in the eyes. "Do you think you could meet them soon?" She shrugged. "Maybe in a week or two-"

"This week.," he said suddenly cutting her off. Sam went speechless the moment she heard him say that and she blinked still in shock. "Really?" she asked wanting to be sure. Scam smirked, running his fingers through her tangled, red hair as he held her close to himself. "Yes," he said confirming his answer and making her grin in happiness. He knew he had only ever taken this long because he had never been able to stay away from WOOHP guards long enough to meet her parents in peace. Sure breaking out of jail was no problem but this week had been the first that he had been able to spend hours instead of minutes with his Samantha. _"I should have used a hologram months ago,"_ he thought with a smirk as he looked at the redhead who was radiating with pure joy as she smiled at him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sam fluttered her eyes half shut as a dreamy sigh left her. "I can't wait for our wedding," she said, blushing softly as she thought about the day she had been dreaming of ever since he had proposed. "I'm going to have mom invite everyone we know," she said excitedly as Scam smiled at her words. Sam's smile only widened. "Aunt Isabella and Auntie Caroline and of course we're inviting Auntie Carmen and Stella," she said happily as the guest list already brimmed over in her head. Hearing him chuckling softly Sam pulled him closer and traced his cheek. "Anyone you want to invite?" she asked sheepishly knowing she had been going on and on about who she wanted there without even hearing him out first.

Hearing her question Scam's smile faded as he looked down and frowned slightly as he realized he had no one to invite to their wedding, the most important day of his life. And right then he was reminded of how lonely he was as he remembered that had no family anymore. Sensing the shift in his mood, Sam bit her lip realizing what she had just said in her moment of happiness could have hurt him.

"Tim?" she said softly as she gave him an apologetic look, her eyes filled with regret as she made him look at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered but he shook his head knowing that ever since he had fallen in love with her he had forgotten how alone he used to be, and it was that which had led him to want to build his own family again. One with her. Smiling he stroked her forehead. "You're my family Sam," he whispered before he smirked. "We just need to make it official," he said making her blush at the thought of becoming Mrs. Samantha Scam, something she wanted so badly, with every fibre of her being.

A small gasp left her when he suddenly pinned her down against the mattress, his hands gripping her upper arms as he spread them out and smirked. "Though, very soon… if someone asks me who else is coming with me to any event…" he whispered as he dug his body into hers and looked her in her widened eyes. "I'll be telling them that it'll be me, you…" his smirk grew on his lips as he released one of hands and moved his under the blanket. Using his palm he pat her bare stomach. "And…our four to five children," he finished leaving her to blush horridly and hide her face in her shoulder.

Smirking in amusement he rubbed the side of her head and spoke against her cheek. "Don't you want to have children with me Sammie?" he asked teasingly. "Stop," Sam mumbled but he only tightened his grip on her form. "Sammie?" he asked again and Sam sighed knowing how much of a one-track mind he had. He wasn't going to stop bothering her about this any time soon. Turning to look at him she gave him a pointed look. "I have to go now. It's late," she said, pushing him off her and sitting up. Scam chuckled at her response as he saw how badly she was blushing and he knew she was just leaving to avoid his question. But he'd let her get away with it for now.

Seeing her looking around for her clothes Scam let out a relaxed sigh as he lay back on the bed and watched her standing there naked as she groped around the bed for her dress. "From what I last remember," he started teasingly as he eyed her body. "Your clothes are in the bathroom," he said, smirking amusedly when she froze on the spot and he knew that she had realized that she would have to parade around in that state for a while. Seeing his amused look Sam threw him a glare before she pouted then a smirk touched her lips as her eyes landed on the blanket he was cozily cuddled up in.

Moving quickly before he could stop her she ripped the blanket off him and swiftly wrapped it around her body. When she looked up after completing her task she blushed deeply as she saw him sitting there completely clothing-free. Crossing his arms over his chest Scam smirked at her flustered face. "Like what you see?" he winked making her gasp. "I'm going now!" she screamed, still red as she dragged herself out of the room before he grabbed her again, trailing the blanket behind her as she left. Shaking his head in amusement Scam smiled to himself. He honestly couldn't wait to marry that girl so she could never say the words "I'm leaving now," ever again.

* * *

><p>The next day Jerry sat in his office, reading at his desk as he waited for the spies to come back. He had given them a mission because work had already piled up thanks to him foolishly giving them so much time off. And it had been for nothing. Glaring at a wall Jerry took a deep breath as he tried to figure out the puzzle he had been entangled in all night long. The same thing that had not let him sleep and had kept him up all night tossing and turning in the dark. <em>"<em>_What was it that kept Sam away from meeting my son yesterday?__"_he thought_. __"__What was it that had made her break her promise?__"_he wondered as his anger fuelled even more.

Him and Robert had talked last night over coffee when none of them could sleep. Robert had pointed out again how every time he had attempted to get closer to his future wife she had closed up and pulled away as if she was extremely uncomfortable. That wasn't normal, he knew it wasn't. And then when Robert had shown him the diamond necklace that he himself had taken time out from his busy schedule to go and buy so that his son could impress Sam, still sitting in its velvet case and not with her as it was meant to be, he had finally accepted it. There was something amiss, even he could feel it. Jerry's frown deepened as his glare grew darker. He had felt it before but he had brushed it off in the name of optimism, because he had felt there was no reason that Sam, the girl who was made for his son would shy away from him. But now it had gone too far, way too far and he needed answers NOW.

Jerry clenched his fist and tried to keep control on his anger as he thought about it more and more, not being able to stop. Last night, him and Robert had waited and waited and had almost fallen asleep when Sam had finally sent Robert a short text at 11:00 pm telling him she was sorry she forgot about their plan to meet and that she'd meet him tomorrow. That had been the final straw. Jerry knew it wasn't like Sam to forget anything and he had finally agreed with his son that something very wrong was going on. That they had a problem that had to be dealt with. Nodding his head in determination Jerry reminded himself that he had promised his son that he would find out what this problem was. He glared as he snapped his file shut when he saw Sam coming into his office with Clover and Alex. He would find out at any cost.

"I trust the mission went well?" he asked while working hard to keep calm as he looked at Sam who had been blatantly ignoring his son's well-executed advances for reasons he couldn't understand. Clover, Alex and Sam nodded tiredly. Jerry crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Good," he looked at Sam and spoke firmly. "Now that the mission is over, you can take Robert to that place you promised to show him yesterday," he said officially and Clover and Alex exchanged glances with narrowed eyes. Was it just them…or did Jerry sound very possessive and bossy right now? It was almost as if he was ordering Sam to spend time with his son whether she wanted to or not. They could only hope that was not the case.

Sighing tiredly Sam stretched and frowned sadly. She had, had a long, tiring day and she really wasn't in the mood to go out again. Right now she just wanted some rest, to recuperate from the mission which had been particularity challenging and maybe meet with Tim. She was never too tired to see him. Biting her lip softly Sam sighed again drawing Jerry's attention. "Jer do you…" she sighed again. "Do you mind if I take Robert to see The Huntington tomorrow?" she asked, looking at him apoplectically and fiddling with her hands. "It's just that I'm very tired today and-"

"It's alright Sam," Jerry said cutting her off and Sam smiled at his understanding but Clover and Alex couldn't help but detect a hard edge to his voice. Looking at his face, Clover noticed how pale Jerry looked and how his eyes were narrowed into slits as he looked at Sam and how his fists seemed to be clenched atop his desk as he took deep breaths. She bit her lip as she moved and stood next to Sam. "You okay Jer?" Clover asked and Jerry quickly straightened his posture, realizing that maybe his anger and frustration was leaking through his face. "I'm fine," he said shortly before looking at Sam again who was just standing there smiling. "I trust you'll be going home and going straight to bed?" he said and Sam nodded slowly. Jerry didn't need to know about her later plans for the night. "Very well then," he said before gesturing towards the door. "I'll see you girls tomorrow," he said swiftly dismissing them.

When the doors closed and he was alone Jerry frowned. Sam had turned down meeting with his son again but at this point the couldn't say he was surprised. While it could be that Sam genuinely needed rest from her mission it could also be that she had other plans with another man. His gut nagged at him that it was the latter. His glare hardened. He had to find out for sure before it drove him and Robert crazy. _"__Would now be a good time to follow her?__"_he thought before shaking his head. No, he would wait until night. Just until tonight and he had a feeling that all his questions would be answered.

* * *

><p>Walking away from Sam's house in the darkness Scam sighed as he looked at the redhead. "I can't believe your parents had to go out tonight of all nights," he muttered in frustration knowing he had finally made the move and come over when Sam called him to meet with her parents. Sam let out a little giggle at his annoyed face (which she found adorable) before she laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze as she walked next to him. "They'll be home another day, don't worry," she whispered while smiling because she knew that he was determined to meet them, and at the fact that even though her mom and dad hadn't been home tonight at least she had gotten to spend time with him.<p>

Letting out another sigh Scam muttered under his breath. "They better be," he growled sounding murderous and Sam smirked. "Are you going to hurt someone if they won't?" she asked playfully, knowing that he had given up killing a long time ago. Raising an eyebrow at her question Scam smirked. "No I won't. Though if I lose my patience…" his smirk widened. "I might just come after you one night, pick you up and carry you away," he said cockily. Freezing in her tracks, Sam blushed at this comment and smacked his chest before burying her face into it. She held him close for a moment, smiling when she felt him wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer and keep her warm as it was chilly tonight. Her smile grew because she knew he always did his best to keep her safe and happy.

Pausing at that thought, she was reminded of something she had to do. "I have something for you…" she mumbled against his chest before separating herself from him and reaching around her neck. Seeing him watching her in curiosity Sam smiled as she slipped the object off her neck. "I found it during my mission today," she whispered as she held out what appeared to be a metallic, inscribed, pewter, circle hanging on a black cord. She smiled harder. "Jerry said I could keep and I want you to have it…" she bit her lip. "It's a talisman for protection and safety…I could think of no one better to have it than you," she whispered before moving to put it on him. Scam sighed softly. "Sam…you go on missions every day. You risk your life all the time," he said giving her a pointed glance that told her that he thought she should keep it. Sam sighed softly. "Tim….you're the most important person in the world to me…" she bit her lip. "You're my heart," she said smiling sadly as she looked into his widened eyes. Sometimes she felt like he didn't understand just how much she loved him.

Keeping her gaze locked with his she continued. "If something ever happened to you…" she took a deep breath dreading that thought. "If I was to ever lose you, I wouldn't be able to make it. I wouldn't be able to bear it," she whispered shakily as she moved to put the talisman on him again. Looking at him sadly she whispered, "Please take it?" Slipping it on his neck she sighed as she stepped back and fiddled with her fingers nervously. She knew Tim was a strong man and probably didn't believe in such things. "I know it may seem silly…" she admitted as she bit her lip. "But I just want you to have it. Wear it if you can, sometimes?" she asked pleadingly only to have him place his finger on her lips to silence her. Looking her with dead seriousness in his eyes Scam whispered. "I'll NEVER take it off."

Watching her lips burst into a smile Scam wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Sam was so cute, always worrying for him, doing whatever she could to make his life better. "I've never had anyone think so much about my safety and security Sam," he whispered with his chin resting on the top of her head. Smiling Sam pressed her face harder into his chest. "Well…you're always on my mind," she blushed softly while curling his fingers into his shirt. Leaning her back and giving her a smile Scam nodded. "And you're on mine," he said leaving her to blush harder. Scam smirked. "But…now you've given me something and I have nothing to give you." Sam smiled softly. "I don't need anything…" she whispered but he shook his head defiantly. "Yes you do," he said firmly. "One sec," he said before disappearing behind the trellis of the house that they had stopped next to.

Returning a moment later Scam smirked at the sight of her curious face. Holding out his hand from behind his back he smirked harder when she gasped at the sight of her favourite flower, "Not the most expensive thing in the world but I know you like white lilies," he whispered handing her the delicate flower. Smiling Sam took the flower and sniffed it contently. Looking at him through beady eyes she smirked. "You know everything about me don't you?" she asked but it wasn't really a question at all. Shrugging he smirked. "Yea, well….I'd have to be a very lousy husband-to-be if I can't even get a flower right," he muttered leaving her to burst out laughing as she wrapped him up in her arms and held him close, never wanting to let go.

Because they were so occupied with each other they never saw the black car that was sitting across the street, nor the pale face of the person who was sitting there with his head halfway of out his window watching them with wide, unblinking eyes. Taking deep breaths, his jaw still stuck open from shock Jerry slowly pulled his head back in through the car's window. Feeling weak, the shock draining all his energy his back limply fell against the leather seat of his car. "This can't be happening…" he whispered to himself, his voice a mere, broken whisper. "This can't be real…" he breathed out as tried to deny what he had just seen. Sam with another man that was not his son.

His heart felt dead in his chest as his eyes remained as wide eyes as saucers and he looked as if a ghost had passed through his skin. "Sam…she's in love with…with…him…." he sputtered shakily as the face of the man Sam had just been smiling at, had just been holding close flashed before his eyes, tormenting him. He had not seen this coming in a million years and he wasn't sure how to react.

Overwhelmed with shock and betrayal Jerry slowly started his car and drove off into the night, not knowing what to do, where to go next as he felt everything he believed in, everything he had waited for fading into blackness, crumbling before his eyes. His dream to have Sam marry his son, everything he had hoped for had gone crashing down as soon as he saw them together. Together like that. Jerry's breath hitched in his throat, his jaw tensing in panic and his mouth going dry as he was haunted by what he had just witnessed. His biggest nightmare, right before his very eyes. The reason for all his problems, the source of Robert's failure had hit him hard, hit him right in the face…

Sam was in love with Tim Scam. His worst enemy.

* * *

><p>Slamming open the door to his office Jerry let out an angry scream as he tried to relive some of the rage, deceit and disgust that was running through him right now. Despite it having been hours since he had seen it, he was still not able to digest the image of Sam with Tim Scam. Scam of all men? He was the one who Sam was pushing his son, his perfect boy, away for? Pacing back in forth he clenched his fists and took deep breaths as tried to control himself. He had half a mind to issue a shoot-at-sight order for Tim Scam right now.<p>

"How dare HE?" Jerry whispered hatefully as he thought about the villain. "Scam's the one snatching Sam away from MY son?" he roared in the darkness of his cabin, his angry, cracked voice booming off the walls and making the glass doors twitter from the echoes of his voice. Jerry clenched his teeth and shook his head. "That bastard!" he spat. "That jerk! That good for nothing son-of-a-" he took a deep breath and bit his cheek.

"He'll pay…" he hissed. "He'll pay for this," he vowed to himself as many methods came to him. Tim Scam would pay for daring to fall in love with the girl who belonged to his son. Pausing at that thought, Jerry shook his head in disgust. "What am I thinking? He doesn't love her!" he spat remembering just which man he was dealing with here. Tim Scam. The most evil and dangerous criminal to ever walk into the WOOHP prison facility. The master manipulator, pathological liar, murderer of hundreds. He didn't love anyone, least of all Samantha, his ENEMY. _"__He__'__s probably manipulating her,__"_ he thought angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and reflected on how lovesick Sam had looked tonight as she hugged that criminal. Jerry glared. "Not probably, there is no doubt about it," he muttered. "He IS manipulating her!"

Biting his lip and taking another deep breath Jerry shook his head in defeat not understanding why a smart girl like Sam, the best of his spies, the brightest girl he had ever met was not being able to see it. Why couldn't she tell that Tim Scam was just manipulating her? That he didn't love her and never would?

"She's blinded by her feelings…" he whispered while disgusted at how much Scam obviously must have gotten to her to make her overlook his very being. It disturbed him that this had happened right from under his nose. He had never detected anything between Sam and Scam but then again…why would he_? __"__I only wanted Sam with my son,__"_he thought sadly knowing that the fact that Sam never had an official boyfriend was what always made him think she was waiting for the ONE. The right man to love her and marry her. HIS SON. He had, had no idea she was secretly dating Tim Scam. He glared heatedly as he tried to accept that thought, that Sam had clearly been with Tim Scam for a while, that he had been manipulating her expertly for months, possibly years.

A loud growl erupting from his throat Jerry stopped his pacing and slammed his fist into his desk. "He doesn't deserve Sam!" he screamed bitterly. "No one deserves Sam but my son!" he roared as he slammed his fist into the desk again while ignoring his pain because it was nowhere near as bad as his heart hurt right now. Jerry knew his son loved Sam by now, it was so easy to tell. Sure he had been the one to force him to meet Sam the first time but as soon as he had seen her he had fallen in love on the spot. Jerry frowned sadly as tears filled up his old eyes. And now his son's heart was breaking because of Tim Scam. All because of him.

Crying for a moment, letting out all his sorrow and heartbreak Jerry wiped away his tears and shook his head. No, it wasn't going to end like this. His son was not going to lose to a man like Tim Scam. A determined look filled up Jerry's eyes as he stood there thinking about his worst enemy. The same man who had been trying to hurt him for years. He wasn't going to let him succeed in his vile plans. "I'm not going to let Scam take Sam away from Robert," he vowed. "He'll never have Sam," he whispered darkly as feelings of revenge and anger overtook his normally calm mind. No, Scam would NOT be the one to mess up long-held dream. He had already messed with WOOHP too many times, he had already messed with him over and over but this time? Jerry glared venomously. This time he'd taken it personal. This time he had gone TOO far.

"And I'm not letting him get away with it!" Jerry screamed angrily, his breaths uneven as he tried to figure out just how to deal with the nuisance that was Tim Scam. Pacing around for another moment, still breathing deeply and trying to calm down he stopped suddenly and blinked. Soon a calm, cool smirk formed on his once-tense face as the perfect solution, the perfect idea hit him right them. And he knew just what to do.

* * *

><p>Walking down to the WOOHP prison sector in silence Jerry had a smirk on his lips as he had just received the news that Scam was back in jail. After he had calmed down a bit he had sent guards after Scam. He had, had them scale the area around Sam's house without being seen and they finally found him walking around unsuspectingly near what the guards told him was his own home. Scam had put up a good fight but with 100 WOOHP agents against him, even Scam had ,had to give up. And now he was back in his usual maximum security isolation cell jail, replacing the hologram that had been there previously. And while Jerry was happy to have contained him again he knew he couldn't just keep Tim Scam in jail. Keeping that man locked up wouldn't work, it never worked because Scam always broke out. He always broke out because he wanted to and WOOHP's jail walls were not stronger than his undying will.<p>

Jerry smirked. This time though, he had a different plan in mind, one that make him want to stay in his prison and not run away like always did. Jerry's smirk widened as he neared Scam's cell. This plan would serve him well and keep the nuisance known as Tim Scam away from Sam long enough for her to forget about him. And then he'd lose her forever. Jerry took a deep breath as he had a guard unlock Scam's prison door and then leave. Opening the door he stepped inside ready to face Scam. He just had to make sure to do his part right.

Looking in the darkness of the prison as he stood near the door Jerry saw Scam standing there facing the far wall of his cell. He had one hand pressed above the wall and his posture looked tense as he appeared to be in thought. Jerry could easily tell Scam was already thinking of escaping.

Glaring at his back Jerry tried to keep from lunging at him and strangling him with his bare hands, or die trying . He just hated this man so much. Taking a deep breath to calm down and reminding himself he already had a plan to deal with this Jerry spoke. "Got caught didn't you?" he said drawing Scam's attention as he glanced over his shoulder. Spotting Jerry in his cell Scam rolled his eyes before giving the old man a glare that spoke volumes for the contempt he had for him. A small smirk tugged his lips . "You think I can't escape?" he whispered darkly. Turning all the way around Scam's smirk widened. "Your jail's walls aren't strong enough to keep me in Jerry," Scam hissed, while cocking an eyebrow. "Never have been." He glared angrily. "You can't keep me in here for long," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't keep me-"

"Away from Sam?" Jerry said suddenly leaving Scam's mouth to part a little as his eyes widened in shock. Trying to make his shock die down, Scam bit his cheek. _"How does HE know?" _he wondered, knowing Sam would never just tell Jerry about them without telling him first. Had he been spying on Sam then? Watching Scam's puzzled and tense face Jerry smirked inwardly. Tim Scam's expression showed that he had thought he could keep his dirty, little love affair with Sam a secret. He frowned. No he wouldn't call it that, his MANIPULATION of Sam, Scam had foolishly thought he could hide it from him. Well he was wrong because he had caught him in the act and now Scam was caught in a bigger trap than he'd ever see coming. His eyes darkened at the thought.

"What are you talking about?" Scam suddenly said, his angry voice pulling Jerry out his thoughts. Looking up he saw how Scam was glaring and trying to feign innocence, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. Too bad it wasn't going to work. Crossing his arms over his chest Jerry gave him a little frown. "You didn't think I'd ever find out?" he whispered angrily. "Do you think I'm that stupid Scam?" he hissed and Scam rolled his eyes wanting to ask him why if he was as smart as he was pretending to be right now, had he not caught onto Sam and him years ago.

Seeing Scam rolling his eyes Jerry glared harder at his calm demeanour, he should be worried right now not standing there impassively as if this didn't matter. Noting Jerry's angry face Scam shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest calmly and gave him a cool glare. "Fine so you know now. Big deal," he muttered. "I'm not going to apologize for how I feel," he said firmly.

Trying to keep his anger bottled up Jerry put on an impassive face. "How you feel?" he asked softly. Scam shook his head in annoyance. Wasn't how he felt obvious by now? _"__I might as well spell it out for Jerry,__"_he thought before fixing Jerry with a glare. "I love Sam, and I don't need your permission for that Jerry," Scam spat before a smirk formed on his lips. "Last time I checked… you weren't her father."

Resisting the urge to glare at that comment because he saw Sam as his daughter anyway, Jerry took a deep breath before speaking again. "Does Sam love you?" Scam glared before he nodded. "Yea, no matter how hard that is for you to believe… she does love me," he said firmly knowing there was no questioning Sam's feelings for him. They were more than crystal clear, so clear that a blind man could see them. _"But not Jerry." _he thought with a smirk before looking at him pointedly. "Try to do anything stupid to me,…" he said warningly. "Such as try and have me killed while I'm behind bars," he smirked. "Which for the record won't work because I'll kill anyone who tries first," he said threateningly leaving Jerry to glare inwardly. Scam continued calmly. "But if you do somehow succeed… you'll just hurt Sam," he said firmly knowing Sam wouldn't be able to bear him being hurt.

Taking a deep breath Jerry knew it was now time to put his plan in action. "I wouldn't dream of having you killed," he said softly. Scam raised an eyebrow in surprise at his words before he brushed it off and smirked. "…Something worse then?" Jerry sighed. "No, Tim.," he said, making sure to sound like he meant this. Scam had to believe him for this to work. Biting his lip and putting a small smile on his face he looked Scam in the eye. "I'm actually very happy…" he whispered, his smile growing which only confused Scam. Jerry continued. "I'm very happy that you and Sam love each other."

As soon as those words left his mouth the cell was filled with dead silence. Scam stood there, nothing but confusion on his features as he stared at Jerry as if he was crazy. Seeing the shock on his face Jerry knew he had to do more to convince him. "Don't look so shocked Tim," he whispered as he took a step closer to him. "I know Sam had a crush on you the first time you met…" Jerry shrugged. "And both of you are intelligent. You were once my best spy, Sam's my best spy at the present…" Jerry's smiled at the shocked man. "It was only a matter of time before all those things factored in and you fell in love." Scam's eyes remained wide as he listened to Jerry's words, yet he could not bring himself to believe any of them. This was Jerry. Jerry Lewis. There was no way in hell HE would be happy that one of his worst enemies and one of his best spies were in love. There was something very wrong here. Something didn't feel right.

Looking at Jerry with narrowed eyes Scam shook his head. "I don't buy it," he whispered. "I don't buy it for one second. I don't believe that you're happy," Scam spat before looking at Jerry with a glare. "This doesn't make sense," he said, taking a step closer and looking at Jerry pointedly. "Just what are you up to?" he asked, doubt everywhere in his tone.

Sighing heavily Jerry nodded slowly as he tried to figure out what to say. This was going to be harder than he had thought but he knew that Scam was a smart man. Sadly, if he wanted to trick him it would take more effort. Taking a deep breath Jerry began to speak knowing that Scam wanted an explanation for his behaviour. "I just want Sam's happiness…" he started slowly. "Sam's like the daughter I never had and if she loves you…then I accept that," he said smiling sadly before he met Scam's questioning gaze. "I just want her to be happy that's all," he whispered. "That's all I've ever wanted," he admitted knowing that wasn't a lie. He did only want Sam's happiness. But Robert was the only man who could make her happy not Tim Scam. Keeping that thought in his mind and making sure his face didn't betray the words he needed to say Jerry smiled. "And her happiness is with you… I can see that so I have no reason to stand in her way."

Blinking a few times Scam let out a sigh before looking at Jerry suspiciously because he still didn't believe him. Jerry should be throwing a temper tantrum right now, or threatening to have him killed…the way he was acting seemed too…Scam frowned. _"__It__'__s too good to be true,__"_he told himself knowing not to trust Jerry so easily. Rolling back his shoulders to relax some of his unease Scam looked Jerry straight in the eye. "So you're not going to complain, or shout or try to have me killed?" he said bluntly letting Jerry know he expected him to be doing one or more of those actions. Doing anything but acting this calm.

Listening to his question Jerry struggled hard not to react. Scam had no idea how badly he wanted to do all those things he had just listed. How badly he wanted to do them with every fibre of his being, especially the last option. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself again knowing he couldn't. It wouldn't work. Killing Scam wouldn't be enough to break the hold he had on Sam's heart. She loved him too much and he was afraid that if he did kill Scam she would hate him for it no matter how right he was to kill him. It was possible she would never look at another man again and he needed her to fall in love with Robert. He wanted her to marry his son. He had to be very careful not to mess this up in a fit of rage. He had to stick to the plan he had made no matter how hard it would be to keep Scam alive when he just wanted to have him killed.

Letting out a small chuckle and leaving Scam to cast him an odd look Jerry shook his head. "No. Why would I do that?" he asked, responding to what Scam had said about complaining, shouting and trying to have him killed. Jerry sighed softly. "What's the point anyway? I can't control Sam's feelings, if she likes you she likes you," he smiled calmly. Finding Scam silent again Jerry smirked when he wasn't looking because he knew he was slowly getting to Tim Scam's head. _"Perfect," _he thought before continuing. Giving Scam a knowing, fatherly glance he smiled harder. "You really love her don't you?" he asked still smiling.

Scam gave Jerry an annoyed glance before he opened his mouth to say something only to frown before looked down at the floor and sighed. There was no point denying what he had already admitted. "Yea I do… I'm crazy about her," he muttered softly leaving Jerry to chuckle. Looking at Scam with a small grin on his lips Jerry looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" he asked. Scam rolled his eyes wondering why Jerry thought he ever would have. They weren't exactly on good terms. "I couldn't imagine you'd be happy to hear it," he said firmly while looking at Jerry with narrowed eyes. "Or that you would not cause a problem when you did find out," he muttered knowing full well that Sam and him had been sneaking around, hiding their feelings from people just because of him and how he would react. Scam glared at that thought before he whispered. "In fact I still don't believe that smile on your face," he spat.

Jerry shrugged. "Well I'm a well-wisher Tim. We used to be friends once did we not?" he asked knowing Scam would remember that time, way back when they had first met. Jerry smiled. "When you first joined WOOHP?" he said, trying to jog Scam's memory. Scam only glared as his jaw twitched. "Yea, before you fired me," he growled. Jerry looked down for a moment knowing Scam had good reasons to not believe him, but he wouldn't give up. "We both made our mistakes…" he started slowly before he glanced back up at Scam. "That doesn't mean we can't fix them as mature adults."

Scam stayed silent only looking back at Jerry with and unsure gaze. He honestly wasn't sure how to respond because he never expected Jerry to say those words. Finding Scam silent Jerry sighed. "I think now is the perfect time that we put our old feud behind us…" he said while nervously playing with his hands. "For Sam's sake…" he whispered as she glanced up and smiled when he saw how his face softened at the mention of her name. Smiling harder Jerry took a step closer to Scam. "What do you say?"

Looking away from Jerry's smiling face Scam tried to sort out his thoughts. While he knew he didn't want to be friends with Jerry he knew how much Jerry meant to Sam. He couldn't just ignore that. Letting out a sigh he gave Jerry a pointed look. "What's the catch?" he asked firmly but Jerry only shook his head sadly. "I wish you'd trust me Tim," he sighed. "I'm like a father to you am I not?" he said shocking Scam but he continued anyway. "I wouldn't lie to my own son," he said gently as he gave Scam another smile.

Blinking in shock Scam bit his cheek in uncertainty. This side of Jerry was shocking him beyond measure because he had never seen him like this but…Was Sam possibly right about Jerry being big-hearted enough to give him a second chance? Biting his cheek harder and letting out a shaky breath Scam knew he didn't want to believe she was right. His instincts, every fibre in his body told him otherwise and his instincts never lied but….Scam sighed. _"__What about Sam__'__s feelings? Her instincts? I can__'__t ignore those either.__"_

Seeing how deep in thought Scam was Jerry knew this was working. "Though I do have to say…" he said suddenly breaking Scam out of his thoughts. Jerry sighed. "Don't you think Sam would rather marry a stigma-free man?" Scam blinked before whispering. "What do you mean?" Jerry let out a practiced, heavy sigh. "Tim, I know she loves you but do her parents know you're a…" Jerry trailed off when he saw Scam frowning and he knew that Sam's parents did not know of his criminal past. Crossing his arms over his chest Jerry sighed. "So they don't know, do they?"

"Sam didn't want to tell them," Scam admitted. Jerry nodded slowly. "Well… I don't blame her," he sighed. "Very few parents if any would like their daughter to marry a criminal." Looking away from Jerry, Scam's jaw tensed as he thought about Sam's mother and father and the fact that she hadn't told him who he was. His lips formed a small frown as he thought, _"__Is Sam ashamed of who I am?__"_A second later he shook his head_. __"__No__…__she loves me for who I am, she just doesn__'__t want to complicate matters, that__'__s all there is to it,__"_ he reminded himself before he looked back at Jerry. "I gave up crime over a year ago." Jerry nodded. "Yes I can see that you have…but-" he sighed.

His jaw growing tenser and curiosity gnawing at him Scam glared. "But what?" he hissed. Jerry gave him a sad glance. "Your criminal record Tim, it's still hanging over your head," he said making Scam sigh. Jerry frowned. "Would you like someone to point it out one day?" he asked firmly. "What if that leads to Sam getting hurt? What if her parents find out later on and break all ties with her over you?" Scam closed his eyes for a moment and frowned because he knew he would never want that to happen and it was very possible that it could.

Running a hand through his hair in pent up frustration Scam glanced at Jerry who was still looking at him pointedly. "You're right," he whispered before shaking his head. "But I love her…" he said seriously. "I can't leave her…" Scam frowned. "I won't." Jerry sighed. "I'm not asking you to leave her," he said. Scam bit his cheek as his curiosity grew. "Then what ARE you asking?" Jerry shook his head. "I'm not asking, just suggesting something…" he said before he looked Scam in the eye. "Why don't you serve your time?"

Scam's eyebrows rose in surprise before he looked down and blinked before glancing at Jerry with a tense, upset face. "How can I?" he whispered. Jerry raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't do it for Sam?" Scam shook his head and sighed. "No of course I would, that's not the issue," he said before sighing again. "It's just that…" he ran another hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "My sentence is life imprisonment." Jerry's mouth parted as he pretended to look shocked. "Right…that is a problem.." he said leaving Scam to frown. Smirking inwardly Jerry knew he wasn't shocked that Scam's sentence was life in jail, it was him who had issued it after all. But being shocked was part of the act and it was now time to play his trump card. He had Scam right where he wanted him.

"But Tim…I have a solution," he said drawing Scam's interest as his head shot up and he looked at Jerry curiously. Jerry smiled. "Since you said you gave up crime… if you.." he sighed, drawing his sentence out while watching the tension only grow on Scam's face. He was enjoying toying with him. Jerry's smile widened. "If you promise to stay true to that and out of trouble… then I'll reduce your sentence," he said, not surprised when surprise filled up Scam's gaze and he tensed on is spot. "You…will?" he asked sounding as shocked as he looked. Jerry nodded. Biting his cheek Scam whispered. "To how much?"

"Just one year," Jerry said. Nodding slowly Scam frowned. "One year.." he repeated not sounding happy and Jerry knew why. "I know it seems like a lot of time right now…" Jerry started. "But think about it. Just one year and then no more stigma," he said speaking logically. "Then you and Sam can marry without any worries," he smiled. "Wouldn't Sam be so proud to know you did this for her?" he asked, mentioning the name of the girl who seemed to get to Scam. Saying nothing in response Scam sighed quietly. He knew that if he did do this, Sam would miss him like crazy._"__That girl hates it when I don__'__t see her in a week,__"_he thought remembering how sad Sam got when she wasn't able to see him before her.

"_How is she going to manage a whole year?__"_he thought as a frown formed on his lips. He didn't want to put Sam through that but…Jerry was suggesting this, he was extending a hand of friendship towards him. He knew that Sam had said to him, many times that she wanted Jerry as a part of their lives if that was possible. That she wanted more than anything for their children to eventually work at WOOHP like they both had at some time in their lives. _"__I have to do this…__"_he thought as he realized just how much it would mean to his Samantha. There was no denying it. _"__I have to do this for Sam, and our relationship.__"_

"Tim?" Jerry suddenly said, trying to break his prolonged silence but Scam only looked at him quietly. Biting his lip in nervousness because he knew he needed Scam to agree for this to work Jerry took a shaky breath before asking him for his answer. "Will you do it?" Taking a deep breath and putting all his insecurities and reservations out of his head, focusing just on Sam, Scam nodded. "For Sam," he whispered.

Jerry couldn't help but burst out grinning at his response. He could still barely believe Scam was falling for this. "Excellent!" Jerry said excitedly. "We'll start counting a year from today!" he said turning to go only to stop at the sound of Scam's voice. "But I have to tell her first," Scam said knowing he had promised Sam to meet her parents this week. Freezing on his spot Jerry went pale. He couldn't allow that to happen. If Scam told Sam where he was…his plan would be over before it started.

Thinking fast Jerry put a fake smile on his face before he turned around. "I'll tell her where you are and what you're doing for her Tim, don't worry," he said cheerfully. Scam blinked in surprise at how cooperative Jerry was being and he resisted the urge to search for ulterior motives. "You'd do that?' he asked. Smiling harder Jerry walked over and padded Scam on his shoulder. "Of course…" he whispered. "After all, that's what friends are for," he said making Scam smile a little. Turning to go Jerry paused at the door and smiled again. "A year will be over before you know it Tim," he said encouragingly before he had a guard lock the door and he walked away.

When he was far enough Jerry let out a happy laugh_. "I got you Scam," _he thought to himself joyfully. He didn't know Scam would be so easy to manipulate but he was glad that it had worked out quickly. All he had to do now was transfer Scam to a secret jail for serving his year term, so that he couldn't be tracked or found on the WOOHP prison records as being in jail or in the usual WOOHP prison at the Headquarters where his normal cell was. Jerry smirked. And in one year…Sam would belong to Robert and then… _"__Tim Scam will be able to do nothing…NOTHING at all…__"_

* * *

><p>Watching the spies straighten up from their WOOHPing, Jerry's eyes immediately flocked to Sam and he smirked inwardly when he saw her face. She looked miserable. Her normally neat and tidy hair appeared limp and lustreless, her eyes looked puffy and almost bloodshot as if she had been crying, her lips were cracked and un-glossed as she sat there trying to smile at him but he knew she wasn't happy. How could she be? It had been a week since Scam had been in jail, a week for him being locked away in a secret prison miles away from WOOHP headquarters, a week of his sentence but Sam didn't know that.<p>

No, Sam didn't know anything but the fact that Tim Scam hadn't been around in a week. That he, for some reason was ignoring her and not picking up her calls even though she had called fifty times in the last 7 days. That Scam had broken his promise and hadn't met her parents as he had said he would. That Tim Scam had left her with a hundred questions and no answers as to where he was and what he was doing while she was waiting for him to meet her like he always did.

Jerry nodded in satisfaction. Just what he had been aiming for when he locked Scam up and didn't tell Sam what Scam wanted to say. When he didn't give her the letter Scam had written for her saying the simple words that he would be back in a year and he was serving his sentence for her, so that he could be with her as soon as he got out. Jerry had personally tore that letter to shreds having known that without those words, without that information being given to Sam the poor girl would think Scam was neglecting her. Just like he wanted. Jerry took a deep breath as he kept his gaze locked on Sam's distraught face.

"_And I__'__m going to convince her that he doesn__'__t care, that he doesn__'__t love her. I__'__ll make her believe he was a liar when he ever said he loved her." _Jerry's eyes glinted with confidence. _"I__'__m going to make him look so selfish, so cruel that she won__'__t ever think of the name Tim Scam without glaring first. She will hate him….__"_ he vowed silently. _"__She will want nothing to do with him and then…she__'__ll love the man she__'__s meant to love, my son Robert.__"_

Jerry smiled remembering how he had promised his son the night he had put Scam in jail, that he would have Sam, that he had already taken care of it . And now after one week, after seeing how upset Sam already looked with Tim Scam…he was certain he would succeed.

Pretending that he hadn't seen Sam's unusually sad state Jerry smiled. "Hello girls," he said cheerfully. "Today you have a rather interesting mission. There have been reports that a strange, unidentifiable substance has been found in various places and-" he stopped and looked straight at Sam, putting on a concerned face as if he had just noticed her sitting there amongst her friends looking broken. "Sam..are you okay?" he asked suddenly leaving Sam to blink sadly and Clover and Alex to sigh as they realized that even Jerry could tell that Sam looked miserable. Looking at her sadly the both bit their lips and frowned, because unlike Jerry they knew exactly why she looked like this. Her reason boiled down to one person. Tim Scam. The man she loved with all her heart, the same man that had been missing for a week.

Biting her lip sadly Sam looked down, away from Jerry's questioning gaze. She knew that despite all her efforts her sadness must be showing on her face. She couldn't tell him why though. Sam sighed sadly. _"I can't tell Jerry...How can I tell him I'm wondering why Tim Scam's been missing for a week?"_ she thought knowing Scam was one of WOOHP's biggest enemies and she couldn't go and tell Jerry how she felt about him. She sighed again before she stiffened on the spot_. "Wait a minute...is it possible he got arrested?" _she wondered though knowing in the back of her mind that Tim was more than capable of breaking out of jail in an hour, let alone a week.

_"But what if he couldn't this time?" _she told herself feeling a little more hopeful. If he was in jail then it would make sense why he couldn't reach her. Trying to figure how to ask Jerry if he had seen Scam around she smiled softly. "Nothing I'm just...bored I suppose," she said shrugging. Jerry nodded slowly even though he knew she was trying to play off the truth. He knew she'd ask him what was on her mind sooner or later and he'd tell her what he had been waiting to. "Alright then," he said with a smile. "So about the mission then, today you-"

"I hope this mission is challenging though," Sam said speaking again. When Jerry turned to her she played with her fingers and sighed before smiling fakely. "You know...we haven't had any real challenging missions lately," she said awkwardly as she shrugged. "You know with villains like...Tim Scam laying low-"

Jerry let out a little chuckle as he shook his head. Sam paused and blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked not understanding why Jerry was laughing as soon as she mentioned Tim. Looking at her with a small smile Jerry shrugged. "Sam you don't have to hide it from me," he said only confusing Sam more and soon Clover and Alex were also looking lost. What on Earth was Jerry talking about? Seeing confusion on their faces he knew he had to say more. Smiling again Jerry looked at Sam in a knowing way. "I know you're in love with Tim Scam."

The room went silent after his words as all three girls looked at him in shock. Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers as she had no idea how Jerry knew her biggest secret when Tim and her had been so careful. She glanced at Clover and Alex who shook their heads silently telling her that they hadn't said a word to Jerry just like they had promised. Seeing their alarmed faces Jerry knew they had all thought they could keep this from him. Good thing he had found out on his own before things went too far.

"I've known for a while actually..." he whispered. "And just last week I did something to show my support." Sam's mouth remained closed as worry clenched in her stomach. What had Jerry done? Was what he had done somehow related to Scam's disappearance? Having the same thought Clover looked at Jerry pointedly. "What did you do?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Jerry shrugged. "You don't know?" he asked looking lost. "Tim didn't tell you?" he said looking straight at Sam. Shaking her head Sam bit her lip. "No,..." she whispered knowing Tim hadn't been in contact with her. He hadn't said a word to her let alone speak about Jerry. Looking puzzled Jerry let out a breath. "Well I called him in a week ago, I asked to meet him-"

"He came?" Clover and Alex asked at once, shocked that Scam would just visit Jerry. Jerry nodded. "Yes." Sam chewed on her lower lip harder, a bad feeling growing in her gut. "And?" she asked shakily, all the stress clear in her voice as she waited for his answer. Jerry let out a sigh. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Clover rolled her eyes. "JUST TELL US JERRY!" she screamed impatiently knowing they all wanted to know what he was going on about, that if he possibly knew what had happened to her friend's fiancée.

Giving them an odd look as if they ought to know this already Jerry spoke slowly. "I let him go," he whispered drawing confusion on their faces. A smile donning his face because he knew this was supposed to be good news for Sam he spoke again. "I forgave his sentence so that he could be with Sam. I made him a free man," he whispered softly.

Sam's jaw dropped as she sat frozen on the spot going deathly pale. "Wha-what?" she stuttered as confusion plagued her mind. "You let him go a week ago?" she whispered. Watching Jerry nod her eyes widened in shock. _"Why didn't he tell me this good news?_" she wondered as her face continued to fall. Tim knew this was what she had always wanted, why wouldn't he have told her something this important? Seeing the shock and hurt on Sam's face Jerry smirked discreetly knowing exactly was on her mind. Why her darling Tim hadn't told her he was a free man._ "This is working too well," _he thought, mentally padding himself on the back as he let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it slipped his mind to tell you something like this," he muttered making sure to sound as disappointed as he was sure Sam felt. Sam blinked a few times before looking at him restlessly with nothing but worry in her eyes. "Jerry...did you see him after you released him?" Looking confused as if he didn't know why she was asking that question Jerry shook his head. "No," he said before he smiled. "But I don't think he'd want to see my face anyway," he said chuckling before he grinned. "He must be seeing you a lot though," he smiled. Biting her lip at his words Clover looked sideways at Sam whose face only fell more and she could tell she was ready to burst into tears at any second.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jerry asked he walked closer to the teary looking girl. Taking a shaky breath, knowing Jerry must be curious as to why she wasn't jumping for glee right now Sam slowly met his eyes. "I haven't seen him in a week," she admitted. "Oh...oh my..." he whispered looking shocked. "That's strange.." he said while holding his chin thoughtfully. "Does he often not meet you for a week?" Sam shook her head. "No...never," she frowned sadly. Jerry nodded slowly as he turned away from her. "That's strange indeed..hmmm..." he whispered before speaking in a barely audible whisper. "Maybe he had different uses for his freedom than to be here with you..."

Her eyes widening as she heard Jerry's mumble Sam blinked. "What?" she asked in panic hoping Jerry hadn't said what she thought he might have. Smirking with his back to her he knew he had already planted the seed of doubt in Sam's mind and like it or not sooner or later she would be forced to reflect on what he had just said. "Oh, nothing," he said cheerfully as he walked back to his desk and sat down. Sam kept her eyes on Jerry knowing she was pretty sure he had just said something she hadn't liked but judging by his calm demeanour she didn't think he was going to say it again.

Feeling Sam's gaze still on him Jerry knew his words had left a mark and the wheels in Sam's head were already turning. Just like he wanted. Giving her a small smile Jerry spoke. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, don't worry so much," he said before directing their attention to the screen and talking more about their mission today. Trying to pay attention to the gadgets being laid out Sam wasn't able to concentrate as she was still stuck on Jerry's mumbled phrase and she played it over in her head. _"Maybe he had different uses for his freedom..." _Sam bit her lip as her stomach churned. She could only hope he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his jell cell Scam let out a small sigh. He could hardly believe he had already been here for three months. It felt like a lifetime. It felt like it had been years ago that he had last been with Sam, heard her sweet voice, seen her smile, looked into her beautiful eyes...<p>

Letting out another sigh he ran a hand through his hair and berated himself not to think about her like this. He already missed her too much, thinking of her more wouldn't help. Trying to think of something else a small smile touched his lips when he thought about Jerry. It didn't go unnoticed by him that he was smiling at the thought of his enemy. Well...once enemy. He had to admit he had had his doubts when he had first agreed to do this but Jerry had changed that.

_"Strangely, Jerry's been very supportive,"_ he thought with a chuckle never having thought once in his life that that was even possible. But in the last three months Jerry had faithfully been giving Sam every letter he had written to her and telling him her responses to them. He had been so relieved to hear that Sam understood why he couldn't meet her parents yet. He had also been happy know that Sam was proud of him for doing this. Scam smiled at that thought knowing this jail sentence was nothing. He would die for her happiness if that was what it took. Scam frowned sadly, "Not that being this far from her isn't like being dead anyway..." he sighed before brushing that thought off and struggling to be optimistic.

In one of her most recent responses, as if she could sense his concern she had told him that she would wait for him. She would wait for him and when the year was over they would pick up right where they left off. He had known she would say that before she had said it because he knew how much she loved him. It was true love and true love didn't fade away just because you couldn't be together for a while. Scam smirked proudly. No it only grew stronger and their love could only grow. It would never fade and it certainly would never end.

* * *

><p>Feeling a tear splitting from her eye Sam reached out and brushed it away. She didn't want to cry again. That was all she had been doing for the last while. Crying, and looking for him. Sitting at her desk Sam let out a sigh, not wanting to but remembering the events of the last three months. After that day when Jerry had told her Tim had been released from jail she had tried to phone him again. She had phoned him over 100 times a day, texting him even more. She had gone by his house too many times to count, all in an effort to reach him. Every time she had called he never picked up and each time she went by his house he never opened the door.<p>

Another tear fell down her cheek but she ignored it this time as she became consumed by the same pain that had been haunting her for the last 12 weeks. She remembered how even after she couldn't reach him she had refused to give up. Despite everything, despite the fact that Jerry had told her over and over that maybe Tim Scam only used her to win his freedom. She hadn't wanted to believe it and so she had gone around, all over Los Angeles, madly searching every place she could think of where he might be. More tears burned her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had searched every street, every alley near her home, his home, their ho-"

She choked on a sob and gulped. After that she had searched every hospital wondering if maybe, just maybe he had had an accident, if he had run into an enemy and needed her. If that was the reason why he couldn't 't reach her but all her attempts had been in vain.

She took a shaky breath and bit her lip to try and stop the flow of her tears. Clover and Alex had watched her, they had been next to her all along as she searched from him. They had seen her make a fool out of herself, get laughed at on the streets as she had grabbed nearly every tall, muscular, brown haired man and spun him around hoping it was him, only to turn them around and never get see his handsome face. The one face she had been dying to see.

It was all for nothing because he was gone without a trace and had left no way for her to find him. Sam sniffed sadly remembering how bad she had felt when her mother asked her why she had broken her promise and not brought Tim home. She had run into her room and burst into tears scaring her mother and later telling her that she didn't know what had happened to her Tim. But she had been strong then, she had been sure that soon she would find him and that was why she had kept going for days and weeks and finally months.

She had fought to ignore what Jerry had hinted each time he had seen her that Scam had gotten his freedom and that he had ditched her. That he had gotten his freedom and no longer had any reason to come back to her. She had fought those accusations with all her strength because she didn't think her Tim could ever be so heartless. Sam wiped away her tears and shook her head knowing that now after three moths, her point-of-view had altered. Her hopes to find him ever again had crashed and everything that Jerry had said, all those warnings she had first given herself when she started falling for Tim Scam years ago had come sinking into her brain. She couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Maybe Jerry was right..." she whispered bitterly as the tears she had just wiped away came tumbling down, burning her already stinging, dry skin. She didn't want to believe it even now but what choice did she have? She was tired of this. She was tired of hurting of crying, dying each day for the man who didn't even say goodbye.

Her face hardening at the reminder of his betrayal, Sam let out a scream and found herself standing up to do what she had put off doing for long enough. Moving almost crazily she searched her room, every closet, every cabinet every single inch for any trace of Tim Scam. Locating everything of his that she had, she moved to the waste bin, ready to dump it all into the garbage. Opening the bin she held his stuff over it about to let it go when she found her hands shaking.

She stood there for a moment trying like crazy to just throw it out but her hands were frozen on the spot as her face loss all its hardness and soon she had fallen on her knees and tears were bursting from her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably she held his things close, the black trench coat he had wrapped her in one rainy day, the various gifts he had given her over the years and his photograph which still in her favourite frame.

She could still feel his presence over them, still sense his scent around her as if all these things would arrange themselves and somehow Tim Scam would appear before her again. Just once again.

Crying bitterly she knew it wasn't going to happen and she had to stop killing herself like this but she couldn't bring herself to throw his things away. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to. Standing up slowly Sam wiped away her tears and walked over to the farthest closet in her room and threw all his things inside, locking the door with a heavy lock and throwing the key on the floor. Taking a deep breath she told herself to lock away every memory she had of him like she just had his things and never think about him again as she would never look at those things again. She just had to move on. Sam frowned deeply as she told herself, _"I have to move on like he did."_

* * *

><p>Biting his lip in nervousness Jerry's hand tapped on the console, hovering over the button that would WOOHP the girls. They had another mission today but that was not why he was nervous or frustrated. He was frustrated because of Sam. It had been over four months since Tim Scam had 'left' her but she still seemed as upset as ever. While three months ago she had told him she was over Scam and was trying to forget him Clover and Alex had pointed out that she had still been crying when she thought no one was watching, that she still hadn't looked at another man for even one, brief moment.<p>

Jerry frowned angrily. While he knew that Sam not looking at other boys was a good thing as it left her available for his son it also told him that Sam was not ready to move on and that bothered him. Jerry let out a sigh. When he had locked Scam up and hidden it from Sam he had expected her to move on quickly, in a week, a month at the most but she was taking forever. His son was getting impatient and so was he. He could only hope that today after 4 months and half of him being gone Sam would be angry at him. That she would finally be ready to give someone else a chance, let his son in before Tim Scam got out. He didn't even want to think about that day but he knew it was always gnawing on his mind that he only had 8 months left.

While 8 months was enough to win over a girl he wasn't just going for having his son win over Sam. No, he wanted them married, as husband and wife so that when Tim Scam came back he would be left helpless. Jerry bit his cheek and tried to remain calm because for all that to work Sam had to fall for his son and so far she hadn't even seemed ready enough for him to let Robert see her. He knew Robert had been dying to but he had told him he'd let him know when the right time came because if they moved too soon Sam might just turn him down flat and he could NOT have that. He could only hope that today she would tell him she was tired of waiting for Scam and actually meant it so he could make his next move. Having his son Robert become her friend, her distraction from the sorrows Scam had given her and in time...her life partner.

Finally hitting the button and letting all three girls fall onto the red couch Jerry immediately glanced at Sam trying to see if she looked even the slightest bit different. His eyes narrowed when he noticed she still looked upset but there seemed to be this hardness on her features that he had not seen before. _"Let's hope that's there for Scam," _he prayed before speaking in a concerned, tired tone. "Still no word from Scam?" he asked right away knowing he didn't want to waste any time. Clover and Alex sighed heavily as they knew the answer to that question already. It wasn't one that Sam liked. Crossing her arms over her chest Sam shook her head. "No," she said firmly and Jerry blinked at the sound of her voice.

Unlike all the other times he had asked this question, today Sam's voice seemed to have an edge to it that he'd never heard before. It almost sounded like Sam hated Scam, or didn't like him anymore as she sounded bitter and hateful and he couldn't help but inwardly smile as finally something was going right. All those text messages, voicemails of hers that he had deleted, all those phone calls that he had erased the history of off Scam's phone each and every day he had it in his grasp had seemed to work after all.

Judging by the cross look on her face he knew that Sam finally thought he didn't care enough to phone her back or even send a text. Of course she didn't know Scam didn't have his phone and even when he would get it back he'd never know how many times she had called him and how badly she had wanted to talk to him. Jerry smirked to himself at that thought because it didn't matter because by then, if not already, Sam would no longer ever want to talk to him. After all he already knew that Sam had stopped phoning Scam. Her last call had been two months ago and she hadn't phoned him since.

Bottling up his real thoughts Jerry sighed sadly as he looked at her with sad, fatherly eyes. "Sam I'm so sorry...if you want I can look for him. We can use the universal tracker, whatever you want," he said making sure to look sad as if he really meant this. Clover and Alex looked at each other wondering if that was an idea they should try. A universal tracker could easily track down Tim Scam where ever he was and then-

"No thanks Jerry," Sam said suddenly shocking everyone in the room. Clover and Alex looked at her in confusion not understanding why she would give this chance up when she had already done everything in her power to find Scam all by herself. Jerry blinked in surprise as he had not expected that response. He had expected Sam to say okay and then he would fake the results and tell her that Tim Scam must have found a way to hide himself from the tracker. He knew she'd believe that because Scam was smart enough but she had said no. Jerry bit his cheek in anticipation. Had she said no because she was truly done with Scam?

Feeling everyone's questioning gazes on her Sam let out a sigh knowing she had to make her stand on this situation clear. Giving Jerry a bitter smile she whispered, "If he wanted to be found, I'd have found him by now." Jerry's eyes widened and he blinked before nodding and struggling to look upset. He couldn't let Sam know he was dancing in glee.

Feeling Clover and Alex's gazes' boring into her she knew what they were wondering. They were thinking how she could be so unwilling to try anymore when she loved him so much. But she knew she couldn't explain it to them, they wouldn't understand what it felt like to fall in love and then have that person walk away without so much as a goodbye. Feeling her eyes fill up she shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking. "So what's the mission Jerry?" she asked not wanting to think about Tim any more. Inwardly thanking Sam for her change of heart Jerry quickly explained the mission to them all the while thinking about how it was finally time. NOW was the time to throw his son in there. It was obvious that SAM needed a distraction from her heartbreak and his son would be that perfect distraction.

* * *

><p>Sitting at their favourite restaurant at The Groove, Clover, Alex and Sam were trying to unwind from their mission. While the mission had ended hours ago and they had come here to just talk and get smoothies none of them was really saying much. Ever since Scam had left they were no longer as talkative as before. They were currently sitting there talking about college classes and shopping but there were long, uneasy breaks in the conversation. Clover sighed softly as she sipped her smoothie knowing how before she would usually go on and on about Blaine but never found the will to talk about him anymore just in case it reminded Sam of what she had lost.<p>

Looking up at Sam who was sitting there silently Clover frowned knowing that she didn't have to do anything to make Sam think of him. She was sure he was on her mind right now a as she sat there looking calm but there was sadness in her eyes. Sam looked lonely even though both her best friends were with her. Clover bit her lip knowing that both she and Alex knew that they would never be able to fill that gap, the one left by Tim Scam four months ago.

Twirling her straw around in her glass she knew she still didn't get why he left. _"They were so happy together,"_ she thought, thinking of all the times she had seen her friend smiling, grinning like she never had when she was with Tim Scam. She recalled how Sam had told them about the time he had first kissed her, when had proposed to her, when he bought a house for them to move into after marriage...Clover's eyes narrowed as she frowned._ "How could it all be fake?" _she wondered as she was having a very hard time believing it was.

If there was one thing she knew it was how to judge a man and Scam didn't seem the type to throw his life away like this. She knew that while Sam would deny it now, she knew full well that her best friend was not a part of Scam that he could cut away, leave behind and be done with. Clover blinked sadly. She was his life and a man like Tim Scam wouldn't let his life go.

While Sam had stopped searching for him three months ago, she had been secretly looking for him for months, even NOW because she just wanted to find him. As Sam's best friend she just wanted to ask him why he wasn't there with Sam. Why wasn't he meeting her parents, marrying her, making her his wife? Just being there where he belonged? _"If only we could talk to him," _she bit her lip letting out a sigh. _"Just once.."_

"Hello Sam." Hearing a male voice they all spun around never admitting but secretly hoping it was Tim Scam, even if his voice was nothing like his. Seeing the man standing there Clover and Alex blinked their eyes before recognition hit them. It was Robert, Jerry's son not Tim Scam. Sam let out small sigh, feeling like an idiot for trying to think Robert's gentler voice was Tim's smoother, deeper one. _"Why can't I just put him out of my mind?" _she thought bitterly but knew not to answer that as the answer would hurt too much. Putting her attention on Robert she gave him a little nod. "Hey."

Robert smiled, glad that he had found Sam right where his dad had tracked her to after her mission. He couldn't help but notice how broken Sam was right now and he knew he could heal her. His dad's methods must be working after all and he mentally kicked himself for every foolishly thinking that he had lost Sam just because she was in love with the wrong man. But while he was being hopeless his dad hadn't given up and he knew he would never be able to thank him enough for that.

His smile widening a little as he was seeing her after so long Robert shrugged. "I haven't seen you in over four months, where have you been? Has everything been okay?" he asked leaving Sam to blink as she looked away and sighed. She didn't need to think too hard to realize that she had cut his tour around the city short when she had went to look for Tim. Frowning sadly she couldn't help but feel bad as guilt pounded away at her mind. She had been so awful to Robert, just forgetting about him for Scam, for the man who left her.

Her breath hitching in her throat when found herself thinking about him again she quickly shook her head. "It's nothing," she whispered, managing a small smile as if to persuade him but Robert only looked more worried. "Are you sure?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down in between Clover and Sam so that he could be next to her. Watching Sam look away and take a deep breath and noting her friends' eyes locked on him he realized that Sam would never open up to him like this. What he had to do then was tell her she could talk to him and he hoped that in time she would. "Sam..." he said making her look up. He looked at her determinedly. "If you need to talk, I'm here," he whispered. "You were one of my first friends in LA. I owe you," he said giving her a charming smile before he got up and left while hoping that she would follow him.

Watching Robert leave Sam bit her lip wondering if she should tell him the truth. If she should tell him why she wasn't there when he needed her and she knew he deserved an answer. Glancing at her friends she sighed. "I should at least apologize to him for wasting his time," she said before standing up and following after him. As Sam walked away Clover and Alex sighed knowing none of them really felt like trusting Robert. Both of them couldn't help but remember how before, when Sam was with Tim Scam, how Robert was always staring at her. Of course he hadn't known that Sam liked Scam, but they couldn't help but feel that Robert Lewis didn't see their Sam as just a friend. It was a gut feeling, and none of them liked it.

Quickly catching up with Robert Sam called out his name, failing to see how he smirked before turning around to face her. "Sam?" he said questioningly and Sam knew he was wondering why she had followed him. Taking a deep breath Sam glanced at him apologetically. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should not have just stopped meeting you without an explanation-"

"Hey it's okay!" he said understandingly as he took a step closer to Sam. "You don't need to explain yourself to me Sam," he smiled at her surprised face before his gaze softened. "For me...those moments I spent with you were precious and I wouldn't even think to ask for more," he whispered leaving her eyes to widen. Sam bit her lip and looked down wondering if she was thinking it or was Robert acting like he had been the last time she had left him? She wasn't sure what to think because it looked like he really liked her or liked spending time with her, both of which only made her feel guiltier as she thought about how much she had neglected him.

Seeing Sam's slightly sad face Robert sighed. "Sam?" he whispered, carefully taking her chin and lifting it up while ignoring how she tensed at this touch. Giving her a friendly smile her spoke again. "Sam you don't need to feel bad," he said, reading her mind and Sam blinked sadly, her guilt only growing. Robert slowly came closer to her and sighed. "But if you do consider me a friend..." he whispered. "Can you at least tell me what happened?" Sam bit her lip and chewed on it not knowing if she should tell Robert about Tim Scam._ "But I'm sure Jerry's said something about what happened to him already..." _she thought sadly before deciding there was no harm in telling him. He did deserve the truth.

"Someone I..." she sighed. "My boyfriend..." she sighed again before working up her resolve and speaking. "My fiancée left me," she said firmly while watching Robert's eyes widen in shock. "What kind of idiot would leave you?" he asked making her flinch and she found herself pulling away from him. Biting his lip, Robert quickly realized Sam wasn't ready to hear insults against Scam. "Do I know this guy?" he asked while turning her to look at him again. Sam sighed blinking a few times because she wasn't sure. "Maybe..." she whispered. "Sam?" she heard him say pointedly and she knew he wanted a name. "Tim Scam," she said not surprised at the gasp that left him. Jerry must have told his son about his enemies before.

"Tim Scam..." Robert whispered sounding shocked. "Sam, my father told me about him. He's the one who killed a lot of people and committed almost every crime known," he said, still gaping and Sam knew he was thinking what a goodie-two-shoes like her had been doing being engaged to Tim Scam. She didn't think he'd understand that she had fallen in love with his good side, one that he had shown her.

She bit her lip and sighed._ "One that I think he still has despite him leaving..." _she thought before dismissing that thought and looking up at Robert. "Yea I know..."she said softly in response to his words and by the slightly annoyed look on her face, Robert could sense that she still loved the guy. _"But I'll fix that," _he thought confidently before putting his hands on Sam's shoulders and giving her a small, gentle squeeze. "You don't need him Sam," he whispered softly. "He doesn't know what he's lost," Robert glared, as he held her tighter. "He'll pay for this some time down the road, but..." Looking at her in concern he sighed. "You need to forget about a cheater like him...and move on," he said firmly leaving her eyes to widen slightly and he knew she thought that was impossible. Giving her a kind smile he spoke again. "Let your friends help you..let me help you," he urged, slowly and carefully wrapping her in a hug.

Keeping her against his chest her slowly began to rub her back, smiling when she relaxed a little against his body before he leaned her back and looked her in the eye. "If you ever need help getting your mind off him, just call me..." he said determinedly, still holding her gently by her shoulders. "I'll be there, I'll do whatever it takes to make you get over this," he said before hugging her again. Standing against his chest Sam couldn't help but smile softly. She knew she was still in pain and she still loved Tim and probably always would but she was tired of crying over him. Maybe this is what she needed right now. A new friend. Sam sighed softly. Maybe a friend like Robert was what she needed to stop thinking about him. She bit her lip sadly. At least for as long as she could bear to.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the groceries in his bag Robert smiled knowing that what he was about to do was really going to help persuade Sam. He had learned (from eavesdropping on her two friends that didn't seem to like him) that Sam had practically lost her appetite from the day Scam had left. She hadn't been eating or drinking right and today he was going to fix that. After spending a few weeks systematically bumping into her, getting her to talk to him, drink coffee with him a few times he knew she would now be comfortable with him knocking on her door. In the last weeks he had made significant progress in becoming part of Sam's life. By now he had gotten her to give him her number willingly by giving her his first and saying that he would like her to call him whenever she needed something.<p>

He still remembered how she had smiled when he had entered his phone number on her cell phone and he knew she appreciated his effort. Now if only he could turn that appreciation into love, into need. _"Like the need Sam seems to have for Tim Scam," _he thought with a frown because he knew despite it having been over five months since he had left her she still frequently look dazed and much to his annoyance her friends kept saying she still loved Scam. "And always would," he muttered bitterly not even being able to count the number of times her blonde friend had given him that hint accompanied with glares whenever he showed up to spend time with Sam. It was like they couldn't handle the fact that Sam could be with another man and he didn't get why. Tim Scam was nothing special. He was the one who was Sam's soul mate, just like his father said. If only her annoying friends would understand that.

_"But they'll have to soon," _he smirked as he entered Sam's walkway. They would have to accept it because Sam was going to be all his. He was going to be the one to replace Scam in her life. Pausing for a second his heart fell as he wondered if he was ever going to be able to replace him completely. He had to admit there were times Sam would randomly bring up Scam during their conversations no matter how interesting he tried to make them. It was like Scam never got off her mind.

Letting out a sigh to relive his frustration he shook his head and gave himself a little nod._ "No I can't think like this, I have to think positively. Just like dad said," _he told himself as he mounted the steps to Sam's door. _"I have to give her an alternative to Scam. She's mad at him right now even if she does still have feelings, her love has weakened, it has to have had after so long," _he reasoned as he moved the ring the bell. _"I can win her over if I just keep going, and I won't stop until I have what I want." _

Ringing her doorbell he didn't have to wait too long for Sam to open the door. He knew she would be the one opening it, after all his dad had run a quick heat sensor scan on her house and had checked to see that she was the only one home so they could spend quality time together. "Hey Sam," he said cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

Blinking once, Sam let out the breath she had been holding when she had heard the doorbell ring. For one crazy moment she had actually thought that it was Tim Scam asking to come inside but of course she was wrong. _"Why do I do this myself?"_ she asked herself as she ignored Robert's smiling face. "_Why can't I just understand for once that he's gone?"_ she thought while knowing that him just leaving without saying a word had been bothering her for every second of every single day.

Even when she pretended she was okay in front of Jerry and Robert, sometimes her friends as well but she knew Clover and Alex could tell she was still waiting for him to come back to her. That she still loved him like crazy and dreamt about him every night, still mumbled his name in her sleep and unconsciously felt around her bed at night touching the spot next to her and wanting like crazy for him to be there when she opened her eyes. It never happened and she knew it possibly never would but she also knew that she'd never be able to stop herself from wanting just that anyway.

Forcing herself to stop thinking about him before she cried she smiled at Robert. "Hi," she whispered, letting him in. "Was there any reason you wanted to see me?" she asked before looking at the shopping bags in his hands. "What are those?" she asked curiously. Chuckling Robert juggled the bags in his hands. "Show me to your kitchen and you'll see," he said smirking and for a second there was a tug at her heart as she saw his smirk, being reminded instantly of Tim. Taking a deep breath and nodding she showed Robert to her kitchen and watched him set the bags down on the countertop. "Now can you tell me?" she asked, wondering why he was here at 7:30 pm when both her parents had gone out and it was so late. Robert smiled softly. "I'm here to cook you dinner," he said in all seriousness making her eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" she asked in confusion though his shopping bags filled with cooking ingredients did suddenly make sense. He sighed softly. "I heard that you hadn't been eating much," he mumbled while playing with his hands nervously. "My father said that you almost fainted on your mission today so I couldn't help but be concerned." Looking down Sam bit her lip knowing exactly what he was talking about. Ever since Tim had left she had not been eating, drinking, sleeping or even smiling like she used to. She was just a shell of former self somehow carrying on with her life without her heart. "Thanks," she said finally looking up at Robert and smiling. "This is really sweet of you," she whispered knowing that he had no obligation to do this or try to cheer her up day after day. Watching him smile she knew she was grateful to have gotten such a friend in her time of need and she knew that if she ever got the chance to pay him back she certainly would not hesitate.

"I should help you," she said. moving to where he was standing but he held up his hand and shook his head. "No Sam. I don't need help," he said firmly as he laid out his ingredients. Giving her a little wink he grinned. "I happen to be an excellent cook now you just get your textbooks and study, I know you have exams coming up," he said remembering how it was November and Sam had mentioned college finals coming up. Nodding slowly and too tired to persuade him otherwise, Sam went and got her books before sitting down at the small table in the kitchen and reading. When she was busy reading Robert bit his lip and stared at the stuff before him only hoping that he remembered how to do this.

After reading for about five minutes Sam narrowed her eyes feeling as if she was being stared at and she turned to find Robert looking at her. He gave her a nervous smile before he went back to dicing tomatoes. Biting her lip Sam forced herself to look at her textbook even though she knew he would be staring at her again. Robert always did this. Whenever he thought she wasn't looking he'd be staring at her and whenever she would happen to look up she'd she an open longing in his eyes before he would look away and she was starting to see what to make of it. Even if she didn't want to, she could tell Robert liked her but she never looked back at him or made any gesture whatsoever because she knew she couldn't. Robert was her friend, a good friend now but she couldn't make him anything more.

And she knew exactly why, she was still in love with Tim and always would be. Still, him looking at her like that made her feel guilty almost. No she wasn't sure Robert wanted anything more than friendship but there was the possibility that he did. Thinking back now she remembered the days he had first met her and how he had felt like he was trying to impress her. The feeling was still there and she honestly didn't know what to do. Her heart belonged to Tim, even if he didn't want it anymore.

Hearing a hiss of pain and a little scream Sam looked up to find Robert clutching his index finger and she gasped when she saw it was bleeding. _"He must have cut his finger,"_ she thought before standing up and helping him with it. "Are you okay?" she asked before holding his finger under the tap's icy water and washing it off. Making him follow her she had him sit down before she went and got some antiseptic and a bandage. "You should be more careful..." she mumbled as she disinfected his finger and studied the gash. "How'd you cut yourself like that?" she asked worriedly only to realize that he wasn't talking.

Glancing at his face she saw that he was staring at her with slightly glazed over eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Robert?" she said snapping him out of his trance and he sighed softly. "I was distracted, that's how I hurt myself," he said leaving her to sigh softly. "What was distracting you?" she asked knowing it was important to pay attention when using sharp things like a knife. It was the first rule of safety and she had thought Jerry's son would know that.

"I was distracted by you," he said suddenly leaving her to freeze on the spot. Looking up at him nervously Sam blinked.. "Wha-what?" she asked hoping he hadn't said what she had thought he had. Subconsciously she tugged on the end of her nightgown trying to make it longer than where it hung just past her knee. Robert sighed. "I glanced up to see you studying and I remembered the time you took me to your favourite library. You were studying then too," he said leaving her to take a breath of relief. "Do you remember that?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Yea I do," she said before moving to put a bandage on his finger.

Robert smiled as he sat there letting her help him with his wound and soon he let out a small chuckle catching her attention as she flickered her gaze up to him. Robert smiled. "And do you remember when I hurt my hand at the Timothy Yarger Fine Art Gallery?" he asked, using the name of the place to show her he remembered every little detail of every second she had spent with him while hoping that would make her give in. Robert smiled harder when she nodded. "You took care of me just like this," he whispered as she finished putting the bandage on. Sam smiled softly, "I was happy to help," she said politely before drawing her hand away from his finger where she had been pressing down on the end of the bandage to keep it from opening up. Her eyes widened little when she felt his hand hold hers suddenly and she looked up to find him looking at her with half closed eyes.

"Thank you...Sam..." he whispered softly while slowly, discreetly leaning his head up so she wouldn't notice until it was too late. "I appreciate your help," he whispered while slowly trying to inch closer to her. If only he could reach her lips, he knew he wanted to try to kiss her.

A sudden loud metallic clang left him to jump and Sam took the moment to pull away her hand before she glanced at the pot on the stove that's lid had popped off and soon she could smell smoke. After he had gotten a hold on his heartbeat and stopped sulking for missing his possible chance to kiss her Robert let out a heavy sigh. "Oh no," he mumbled realizing that while he had been staring at Sam all his food had burned. "Sorry," he said sadly but Sam shook her head saying that it was okay before she went and put the pot in the sink to stop the smoke. Feeling like an idiot Robert sighed again. "I'll make it again," he said moving to re-prepare the pasta but Sam stopped him.

Smiling softly she looked at him gently. "It's the thought that counts," she said before moving to cook for them herself. Reaching out to take a tomato Sam froze on the spot when she saw all the ingredients before her. Angel Hair pasta, asparagus, tomatoes, basil, garlic and olive oil.

Everything needed to make Capellini. Tim's favourite. Feeling her face fall and her heart sink in her chest Sam set the knife down on the counter top. "On second thought, I'm not that hungry," she whispered sadly having lost her appetite all over again. Robert bit her lip knowing solely by the look on her face that somehow she had been reminded of Tim Scam even though he had been trying so hard not to. "Sorry," he said again knowing he had messed up. He let out a sigh as he frowned. "It's all my fault for burning the pasta," he said regretfully.

Blinking sadly Sam bit her cheek as she felt guilt once again wrapping itself around her mind. A feeling she seemed to get a lot around Robert. She knew she didn't want to eat anymore but if she didn't she'd never be able to stop berating herself for hurting Robert's feelings, especially when he had worked so hard. She couldn't do that.

Taking a deep breath she reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry," she said thoughtfully before she forced a smile on her lips so he would not feel bad. "Why don't we order something?" she said leaving his face to light up. "That's a great idea," he said as he took out his cell phone. "Chinese right?" he said from memory knowing she loved Chinese food. Nodding slowly Sam let him phone her favourite Chinese Take-out restaurant. She owed Robert for all his kindness and even though she really didn't want to eat she knew she didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

><p>"7 months, 7 days…" Scam whispered to himself in his jail cell as he once again found himself counting days. Counting days was something that he did often ever since he'd ended up here but he knew today was special. It was Christmas as he could tell from the way WOOHP was lit up. Even in this smaller prison he had been shifted to, the corridors that he could see from the jail's bars were completely lit up with colourful lights. There were LED lights everywhere along with holly, tinsel and sprigs of mistletoe.<p>

"_Mistletoe,__"_he thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip as a particularly special Christmas memory came back to him. Last year, after he had shown up late on Christmas Sam had gotten upset, upset enough to not want to talk to him. He had then manoeuvred her under a mistletoe and kissed her and she had melted against him in seconds. Scam sighed sadly. "I want to kiss you so badly Sam…" he mumbled softly. He knew it sounded sappy but he was in love with her. Another sigh left him though this one was of slight contentment. Even if Sam wasn't here with him, at least he could still remember the taste of her lips. Nothing would ever take that away from him.

Smiling Scam stood up and stretched to move his stiff muscles but his thoughts remained on Sam. He knew she would be thinking of him today as they had spent the last 2 Christmases together. Soon his face fell and he couldn't help but feel lonely and upset. This was the first time they weren't going to be together for Christmas ever since they had fallen in love. Frowning sadly he paced around the cell speaking to himself. "God, I miss you.." he said, knowing that each day his temptation to get out of here, to just break down the walls and got to her tortured him endlessly.

It had been nearly half a year without her. He had arrived on June 18th and it was now December 25th. "Half a year," he whispered in the loneliness of his cell as he glanced at an ugly wall and imagined her beautiful face there, smiling at him and instantly filling the darkness around him with light until he blinked and the image washed itself away being nothing more than a mirage from his memory. Blinking again as he longed for the image to return, he knew he wanted so badly, he just wanted to her see her again.

Hearing the cell door creak open Scam found himself hoping it was Sam but he smirked bitterly because he knew it wouldn't be her. She had explained why she couldn't visit him in one of her first letters. She had told him that seeing him like this, being close enough touch but not being able to would hurt her and so she just wanted to wait until he was free and there would be no iron bars separating them. He could hardly wait for that moment. Shaking off that thought he looked up to find Jerry before him.

Smiling slightly Scam whispered. "Hello Jerry." Jerry smiled happily as he closed the cell door even though he knew Scam wouldn't leave. "Merry Christmas Tim," he said cheerfully with a grin on his face. No, he wasn't in his good mood because he was seeing Scam (except for fact that he was still faithfully sitting in his jail cell) but because of the fact that Robert and Sam had been getting along very well for the last while. Jerry's grin widened. And today with mistletoes and holiday cheer all around he hoped they'd go a little further.

Glancing at Jerry's happy grin and oversized Santa hat Scam let out a small chuckle, choosing not to point out how ridiculous he looked right now. "WOOHP party?" he asked instead. Jerry nodded. "Tonight yes." Scam nodded slowly before biting his cheek and looking Jerry in the eye. "Sam's going be there?" he asked softly. Letting out a little breath Jerry nodded. He had known he would ask as he was still stuck on Sam which was why he had, had to keep bringing him fake letters written in Sam's handwriting from one of his experts to keep him calm. Seeing sadness making it's way on Scam's features Jerry knew he missed Sam a lot. Jerry bit his lip as a troubling thought bothered him. _"__What if he decides to break out just to see her?__"_he wondered, knowing Scam was more than capable. He had to fix up his mood before that happened.

Giving him a sad glance Jerry sighed, "I wish you could come." Tim let out a small chuckle knowing he didn't care for WOOHP's cheesy party in the slightest. He just wanted to see Sam. "Maybe I will next year," he said shrugging a little. "When I'm a free man," he smiled while never noticing how Jerry stiffened at his words. "Certainly…." Jerry started slowly while fighting off his nervousness. "But…until then…" he said before taking out something from behind his back. Tim's eyes widened when he saw what appeared to be a gift box and a letter. Smiling Jerry held them out to him. "Merry Christmas Tim." Raising an eyebrow Scam looked at Jerry curiously. "What is that-"

"From Sam," Jerry said leaving his eyes to light up as he reached out and took the package. Jerry tilted his head and gave Scam a small chuckle. "You didn't think she'd forget you on Christmas did you?" he asked making Scam shake his head. "No, of course not," Scam whispered as he moved to open the letter only to stop and look at Jerry. "Thanks jerry.." he smiled. "For… you know," he said as he nodded his head towards the box in his hands. Giving Scam a little nod Jerry smiled. "I should be getting back then," he turned to leave only to hear Scam speak. "Wait," he whispered making Jerry turn and when he did he saw him holding out a folded piece of paper to him. Handing Jerry the letter Scam smiled. "For Sam." Jerry nodded quickly as he held the paper tight in his fist. "Of course, I'll give it to her right now," he promised, watching Scam smile as he left him alone.

When the door closed he crumpled the paper up in his fist before dropping it into his pocket. "Like I'd ruin everything when it's going so well," he smirked as he walked away leaving Scam to rot in jail as he went off to prepare for tonight's celebration with nothing but Robert and Sam together on his mind.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Sam on the couch Clover and Alex were exchanging gifts with her. "Merry Christmas Sammie," Clover whispered as she lifted a present from the pile on the floor and handed it to her best friend. Reaching into her bag as well Alex held out her present and smiled. "Merry Christmas Sam," she said leaving the redhead to reach out and wrap both her friends in a group hug. "Thanks you guys," she whispered happily as she let them go and moved to open her presents.<p>

Letting Sam open her gifts Clover and Alex sifted though the remaining gifts trying to figure out who they had to go to next only to freeze on the spot when they both saw the gift tag on a present in each of their piles. Smiling at her gifts Sam looked up to thank her friends only to see them looking stiff as they clutched boxes in their hand. "Who are those for?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

Jumping slightly Clover and Alex sighed as they looked at the gifts labelled **For: Tim** in their hands. They had brought them along because they had hoped that maybe he'd pop up on Christmas day even if he had been gone for half a year. They had thought he might come today since he'd been here for both years Sam and him had been together, but now they knew they had been stupid to bring them to Sam's house. Seeing his name would only remind her of what she had lost. Moving quickly to control the situation before it got out of hand Clover smiled nervously.

"Nothing…" she whispered as she tired to cover the nametag on the maroon-coloured gift box. Getting more curious Sam let out a little giggle. "What?" she asked as she craned her head to look over Clover's shoulder. "Is it for Blaine?" she asked happily before she managed to grab the box and glance at the nametag. "Sammie no!" Clover screamed but it was too late as Sam was already reading the name tag. "For Tim…" she read out softly, her happy mood vanishing in an instant as her memories came back to haunt her. Every single moment she had spent with him.

Seeing how Sam's face had fallen and she looked about ready to cry again Clover sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Sammie," she said as she gave her best friend a small hug knowing how bad that must have hurt her. Hugging the blonde back Sam knew Clover had no reason to apologize when she herself had bought him a gift. Only she had it hidden away under her bed where no one would find out and discover that she was still pining away for him when she was trying so hard to pretend not to be.

Pulling away from her friend Sam smiled softly. "It's okay," she said as she handed her the box and stood up. "I'm going to go now," she whispered. "The kids will be waiting for me." she said and Clover and Alex nodded knowing what she was talking about. Sam volunteered each year at Children's shelter and Soup kitchen on Christmas. Sighing sadly Sam bit her lip. _"__Normally I__'__d go with Tim but…__"_she dropped that thought as she put on her coat and headed outside. She was hoping that today the kids' bright smiles upon seeing her, and people's Thank You's would be enough to temporarily still the pain in her heart.

Hours after reaching the shelter, Sam was working silently, packaging food while she listened to a little girl, barely 5 years old tell her how much she appreciated her coming over here and talking to her about how much she loved Christmas day. Sam smiled as she sealed off a box and moved to get another. _"__Well at least she__'__s happy today,__"_she thought trying to ignore how lonely she felt. She didn't dare look up as she knew she would just imagine Tim there in front of her, staring at her discreetly from time to time as he played with a few of the kids. Just like he used to every year.

"Sam?" Hearing a familiar voice she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Robert across from her where she hadn't noticed him until he spoke. "Robert?" she said questioningly, surprise clear in her voice as she had never expected him to be here even if he somehow showed up everywhere else. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." Robert said with a smile on his lips even though he knew this was no surprise. Finding her here was all thanks to his dad as he had told him where to find her but she didn't need to know that. She could think it was fate. Giving Robert a small smile Sam looked at him curiously. "You've volunteered here before?" she asked. Robert nodded quickly. "Yea…I did last Christmas," he said, lying through his teeth. Nodding slowly Sam found it a bit weird that she hadn't seen him last year but it was possible she had been busy with Tim as he had come with her last Christmas. She let out a small sigh. She never did see anything else when he was with her.

"It's amazing how we have so much in common," Robert said softly as he took her out of her thoughts and made her look up at him as he moved closer to her until he was by her side. Ignoring the kid who was looking at him as if he was an alien Robert smiled. "I mean Accordion playing, studying…" Holding up a can of cream soup he shrugged. "Volunteering." Although Sam didn't find that list to be extensive she smiled politely anyway at his effort to be friendlier than he already was. "We seem to, yes," she said as she finished up sealing off her last package and set it aside. Taking off her gloves and apron, and letting down her hair Sam picked up the little girl before taking her to the nursery to her friends so that she could read them Christmas carols.

Following her into the nursery Robert crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway and stared at Sam as she smiled at the kids. "We'd be so good together…" he whispered suddenly leaving Sam to freeze on the spot before she glanced at him with her lower lip between her teeth. Noting her worried expression Robert shrugged, "Working together," he chuckled as Sam nodded and turned back to the kids. He smirked when she looked away because he had only let those words slip to see how she would react. But Sam had only paused for a second not outright glared or yelled at him. _"__That means she didn__'__t mind it,__"_ he told himself as he felt confident. Eying the pretty redhead Robert smiled at what this told him. It meant that tonight at his father's WOOHP party he could make the move to finally do what he had wanted to for a long, lone time. Kiss her senseless.

* * *

><p>In the centre of the WOOHP conference hall, Sam was standing around with Clover and Alex talking to them during WOOHP's annual Christmas party. "So how was volunteering?" Clover asked as she hoped that it had made Sam happy because she honestly needed it. Smiling softly Sam spoke. "It was good," she whispered before she looked up to glance up at Robert who was talking to his dad. "Robert was there volunteering too," she admitted leaving Clover to freeze in shock. <em>"<em>_He was?__"_ she thought before turning around to glance at the mentioned man only to see him staring fixedly at Sam. AGAIN.

"Though he's not very good with kids, he was still trying," Sam continued not really noting how both her friends were too busy glaring at Robert, especially Clover. Standing there listening to Sam, Clover was starting to wonder if he had just pretended to love those children at the shelter just to show Sam how much he cared, how good he was with kids and so on. Her eyes narrowed because she knew that anyone who spent even 5 minutes with Sam could easily see that she loved children and Robert? He was always around her. He had to have noticed by now.

She let out a little sigh knowing she was being doubtful and paranoid but she had to admit guiltily that despite it being so long, she couldn't imagine Sam with another man. Not when she knew how much Sam loved Tim. Her eyes narrowed as her gut twisted in a knot because she knew it wasn't even just that. For some reason she had a sick feeling that Robert was trying to worm his way into the gap in Sam's heart. She didn't like it, she didn't trust him because she could still remember how he had been acting when he had first met her, always staring at Sam. She didn't get how Sam trusted him but she did know that Sam hadn't been thinking straight ever since her love left.

"Isn't it weird that he picked that one place to volunteer?" she said before she could stop herself and Sam know she was hinting at her distrust towards Robert again, something she did often and she knew it was because of Robert always being around when everyone knew of her undying feelings for Tim. Suddenly deep disappointment coursed through her as she remembered that it was Christmas and even today he hadn't thought to call her. She honestly wasn't sure what to think anymore. Frowning Sam answered Clover's question. "Maybe , but at least he made me smile…" she whispered darkly, bitterness clear in her tone. "At least I wasn't think about Ti- Scam," she mumbled. Clover blinked in surprise that Sam was calling Tim 'Scam' again. It just felt odd coming out of her mouth even if she knew Sam's bitterness towards him was not without reason. Still…trusting Robert? She just didn't know if that was a good idea.

"Hello ladies…. Sam," a male voice said causing all of them to look at the speaker. Clover tried not to roll her eyes when she saw Robert. "Here he comes again," she mumbled to Alex who let out a little sigh knowing exactly what she meant. Robert smiled softly. "Merry Christmas ladies," he said making them all nod in return. Looking away from them, Robert looked up at the ceiling trying to identify how far he was from his target before he spoke again. "Didn't my father go all out today?" he asked while glancing straight at Sam. Biting her lip Sam looked up letting her eyes scan the premises. "Yes it looks beautiful," she said politely but moved no closer to where he wanted her to be.

Doing the same and looking at all the glimmer in the normally drab room Alex nodded. "Jerry did really go all out," she said, smiling while wondering if Jerry had a reason to put in so much extra effort this time in particular. Clover just crossed her arms over her chest and glared because she was honestly getting sick of Robert. Why couldn't he leave Sam alone for 2 seconds of her day? _"__Why can__'__t he go hang with his father who threw this boring party in the first place?__"_she asked herself with a sigh only to hear Jerry calling her and Alex.

"Clover, Alex! Come over here for a sec!" he called out making both girls sigh as the moved to go. Clover kept glancing over her shoulder at Sam because she didn't want to leave her alone with Robert, not with all the doubts that she had in her head but when she heard her boss calling again she sighed and walked away. Watching them leave Robert looked up at his father catching his eye and seeing him give him wink. He smiled knowing that was a signal for telling him that now was the time. "Want something to drink?" he asked Sam who had been moving to follow her friends. Blinking Sam shrugged. "Sure." Robert smiled.

"Okay, wait right here," he said before walking over to the refreshments table. Pouring Sam a glass of punch he started to walk back to her only to stop when he was two feet away. Smirking discreetly he turned and started talking to a random agent while gesturing for Sam to come over. Without looking up at what she might have seen if she did, Sam went over to get her punch only to have Robert finish his conversation and turn to smile at her as he handed her, her drink. "Thank you," she said as she moved to take a sip only to hear all the music stop all at once. Wondering what had happened Sam raised her head and looked around to see nearly every agent looking up, above her head. Out of curiosity Sam looked up to see what they were looking at only to freeze when she saw mistletoe hanging there, right above her and Robert.

Standing a few feet away, Clover and Alex looked at Jerry pointedly but he only gave them an innocent smile. "Oh my…" he said with a blush on his face as he chuckled, but Clover and Alex had a feeling he wasn't innocent at all. Glancing back at Sam who was biting her lip and looking around as all eyes were on her, they both knew she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to kiss Robert, any man for that matter but Tim. "This is so wrong," Clover whispered angrily but Jerry only smirked while scratching his jaw to hide it. "It's tradition," he said shortly. Clover rolled her eyes starting to dislike Jerry as much as his son. She only hoped he had nothing to do with this though she wasn't sure any more.

Sam looked at Robert nervously to find that he was smiling down at her. She glanced at his lips that were slightly parted as if waiting and she knew that if she just walked away it would humiliate him. Taking a deep breath in ,she leaned her hand up and slowly cupped his cheek leaving him to smile widely as he closed his eyes. Biting her lip Sam turned his face to the side and kissed his cheek before stepping away from under the mistletoe. Opening his eyes a moment later, Robert forced himself to smile even thought he was sure everyone could see how fake it was. He couldn't help but feel frustrated as he had worked so hard to force her into a situation where she would have to kiss him. Why hadn't Sam kissed him the way he had wanted?

Seeing him looking at her with almost questioning eyes Sam looked down, away from his piercing gaze because she knew that despite everything, Tim was the only man she would ever want to kiss the way Robert (and everyone else) had been expecting her to. "Excuse me," Sam said quickly before going over to her friends, the blonde who as smirking as she led Sam away. After they were a safe distance away, Jerry came over to his defeated looking son. Robert let out a sigh as soon as his dad was within earshot. "She doesn't like me," he mumbled sadly knowing they had spent months together but Sam was still not willing to replace Tim Scam with him.

Jerry shook his head as he put his hand on Robert's shoulder. "That's not true," he said firmly. "She kissed you didn't she?" he asked with an encouraging grin. Robert looked up and sighed tiredly because that kiss hardly counted as a kiss. "Yea but-" he started to protest only to be cut off by his dad. "She wouldn't have kissed you AT ALL if she didn't feel a thing for you," he whispered leaving Robert to smile at that point-of-view that he hadn't even thought of. His smile widened as he thought about it. That meant that Sam was slowly but surely falling for him.

* * *

><p>Letting out a heavy sigh Sam sat on the couch, in her pyjamas flipping channels as she tried to keep her mind off what day it was today. February 14th. Valentine's Day. The day when the entire world's girls were on dates spending time with the men they loved while she was sitting at home trying not to think about the man she should be with tonight. Tim Scam, her fiancée the same man she had been dying to marry. <em>"<em>_The same man that left me without any reason why_," she thought sadly as she clutched her cell phone tight in her other hand.

She knew she had been tempted to start up her old quest of trying to reach him again all day today. She had fought it off with much effort, snapping her phone shut when she was one digit short of dialling the number she knew by heart even if she hadn't used it in 9 months. She hadn't done it even though part of her wondered if she did call him, maybe just maybe if he might pick up today and let her hear his smooth, rich voice say her name. Something she missed so badly she couldn't find the words to describe it. She let out a sigh knowing she was hopeless. No Tim had not been her first boyfriend, he hadn't been the first man to break up with her but that was not the reason why she was so stuck on him. She was stuck on him because he was so special, too special to forget.

He was her first love, her only love and try as she might she couldn't even take a step towards moving on with another guy. That possibility simply didn't exist for her no matter how badly he'd hurt her. Because she loved him with all her heart. Before when it was intact and even now when it was broken. "I'll always love you," she whispered to herself in her dark living room as she slumped back on the couch and closed her eyes, an image of his smirking face instantly forming behind her closed lids leaving a tear to roll down her cheek at the memories that never left her alone. Hugging a cushion to her chest she buried her face into it while letting her tears soak it until it was damp. She was sure she'd be crying herself to sleep tonight.

A sudden knock at the door made her jump and sit up. Blinking in surprise Sam sat there trying to figure out who it would be at midnight when hope began to fill up the dark crevices of her heart. She took a sharp intake of breath, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes widened. _"__Could it be?…__"_ she thought before she found herself practically flying off the couch as she hastily wiped away her tears, switched off the TV and raced to the front door, almost tripping on her way there. Ripping open the door without a second thought Sam was ready to throw herself into his arms only to stop short when she saw that it was Robert.

Her face fell immediately and she looked down while cursing at her in her mind, over and over again. _"__Stupid, pathetic, idiot…why can__'__t you get it into your brain that he__'__s not just going to come back?__"_she told herself while remembering the amounts of times she had heard a knock on her door at night and raced over to open it hoping it was Tim only to always find Robert. She looked up at Robert who was waiting patiently and slowly she let her disappointment go. At least Robert was always here for her. She had to learn to be more grateful than to take his friendship for granted like this. Forcing herself to smile she whispered. "Anything I can do for you?"

Her eyes widened when Robert simply pulled her into a hug and held her close. "…Robert?" she asked, wondering what he was doing only to hear him sigh. "Sam you have to stop torturing yourself…" he whispered while tracing his hand up and down her back. "You have to stop waiting…he's not coming back," he finished leaving her to bite her lip as she realized he could tell who she was longing for. Looking up into his eyes she saw all the sympathy he had for her and she let out a small sob before she hugged him while crying into his chest. Robert smiled as he hugged her back, glad that she was at least touching him even if the reason revolved around Tim Scam.

After a few moments he leaned her back and smiled sadly. "I wish you'd forget about him Sam.." he whispered as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear while silently noticing that she no longer stiffened at his touch. When Sam looked up at him his smile grew sadder. "I wish you'd forget about him and give someone else a chance…" he whispered as he looked at her longingly letting her know just what he meant by those words. Sam gulped dryly as she saw all the wanting he had in his eyes and she felt it again, that same feeling that Robert saw her as more than a friend and possibly wanted her to move on with him.

"_But I can__'__t…__"_she thought as she looked down and felt her heart clenching in her chest. She felt terribly guilty as she stood there stealing her gaze away from a man that clearly cared for her all because of the one man she knew she still wanted. She felt ungrateful and useless because she knew that Robert, or any man for that matter would have to deal with the fact that her feelings for Tim were just too strong, and would continually stand in the way of any man that tried to get her attention. And there was nothing she could do about it. Glancing at Robert's nearly tormented face she decided to try to at least be a better friend.

"Don't have a date tonight?" she asked suddenly in her effort to change the topic. Robert only frowned harder before he shook his head. "No." Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Couldn't find anyone to-"

"I was worried about you," he said leaving her to clamp her mouth shut. Sam sighed feeling more guilt poke and tug at her brain. Every moment Robert spent with her, smiling at her and looking at her longingly made her feel guilty because she knew she couldn't return the feelings she thought he might have. Twisting her fingers nervously Sam bit her lip sadly. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with me Robert," she whispered before meeting his eye and smiling. "Tonight's Valentine's Day, you should be with a girl who makes you happy." Taking a step closer to her Robert looked her in the eye. "You are that girl Sam," he said firmly, letting her know he had no intention of leaving.

Seeing her look down and bite her lip harder Robert reached out and lifted her chin. "Just because Scam left you, doesn't mean I'm going to," he said seriously wanting her to hear him. Sam only looked at him with big, sad eyes because she knew she didn't want to believe Tim was gone. Even if he never picked up his phone and called her back or knocked on her door in the next 20 years, she didn't want to believe he had really left her like Robert and Jerry always said. After all he hadn't said goodbye to her. It was possible that one day he might come back...wasn't it? Seeing the frown on her lips Robert shook his head. "The world doesn't end because one man left," he said in frustration while he held her face tighter.

Feeling uneasy and pulling away, Sam turned her back to him and let out a sigh. "Sometimes it does," she whispered but not loud enough for him to hear. She didn't want to hurt Robert's feelings. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten in her head she made herself calm down before she turned back to Robert and smiled. "It's late," she said softly. "You should find yourself a date before the night ends," she whispered moving to close the door only to have him grab her hand in a soft grip. "Sam," he muttered. "I'm here for you," he said firmly. "I'm here to make sure you don't cry tonight, let me do that would ya?" he said while looking at her hopefully.

Biting her lip Sam knew she knew she wanted to be alone tonight but she couldn't just turn Robert down like this. Not when he had turned down dates just to be here for her. _"__And besides…if I am alone, I__'__ll just think of…__"_she sighed before she nodded at the man at her door. "Okay," she said softly before she asked him what he wanted to do and he told her he wanted her to join him for a drive, an idea that didn't thrill her as she knew she didn't want to be with another man tonight. But a moment later, she found herself getting dressed and going out with him anyway because she didn't want to break his heart the way Tim had broken hers.

* * *

><p>"Sam…" he whispered in his sleep as he lay on his side on an uncomfortably thin WOOHP prison mattress. His eyes were squeezed shut as images upon images of the redhead came flooding into his brain, overwhelming him with one single emotion.<p>

**Emptiness.**

Snapping his eyes open Scam took a deep breath in before he let it go and sat up. Running a hand through his hair he tried and tried not to think about what day it was today. Valentine's Day used to be a day he could care less about, but that had been 2 years ago. Now the date February14th was forever linked with the name Samantha Simpson in his mind and as he sat here all alone, only holding the letter she had written for him crumpled up in his fist he knew missed her more than his freedom.

"_I hope you__'__ll forgive me for this Sam,__"_he said to himself knowing that while she had been being patient and telling him she was proud of him, if she was with any other man she would never have to be suffering through this now. If he had never been a criminal then she wouldn't be alone tonight.

He let out a sigh not being able to keep from feeing guilty for hurting her even if it was indirectly before a small smile formed on lips. Then again, if he hadn't been a criminal he would have never met Sam. Thinking of it that way, the fact that as soon as his sentence was up he'd get to be with Sam forever made him feel like this was all worth it. Being away from her, no matter how painful it was, was for their future. It was so that he could have a tomorrow with her in it. Meanwhile though, he could only hope that she was looking after herself and was not lonely like he was without her.

* * *

><p>Stopping at the doorway to her home Sam smiled while turning around to face Robert. While this Valentine's hadn't been they way she had been dreaming of, Robert had still made a lot of effort and had kept her from crying for the hours she had been with him. He had taken her for a drive, and had packed a picnic, then he'd taken her dancing.<p>

Her entire night, even thought it had reminded her of Tim every second had still been a pleasant one and she was glad she had decided to go along with Jerry's son. Though the debts she owed him for his kindness were growing, almost stifling her, and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to pay him back for everything he had done for her. "Thanks for the pleasant evening," she said softly. "My pleasure," Robert said as he watched her turn around to go inside. "Sam wait!" he said urgently causing her to turn and glance at him.

He smiled nervously. "I have something for you," he said before reaching into his pocket. Sam bit her lip trying not to sigh. She had actually been very happy that he hadn't given her any gifts tonight as it had kept this from being an official date. She knew she didn't want this to count as a date and give him the wrong idea. She was still in love with another man. "Robert-" she started only to see him holding out a piece of paper to her. "For you," he said with a grin leaving her to blink curiously. Deciding to take it because it didn't look like it would be something she'd regret Sam slowly unfolded the paper and read the words on the page:

_Ever since I__'__ve met you, _

_Life has been more beautiful_

_The sky seems clearer, _

_The grass looks greener,_

_The water seems cleaner,_

_Everything around me has transformed, _

_Ever since I__'__ve met you. _

_I smile more,_

_I look forward to waking up more,_

_I am more,_

_Ever since I__'__ve met you. _

Sam blinked in shock as she finished reading what appeared to be a poem or lyrics to a song. "I wrote it for you," he whispered nervously. Sam's jaw dropped a little as she kept her gaze on the page, her shock not being able to die down. These words were for her? About her? Sam hadn't felt more guiltier in all her life as she did at this, exact moment. "Robert this is very….sweet of you," she said awkwardly not sure what to say in response to his open display of affection for her. Any doubts she had, had about his feelings had vanished as soon as she had read his words and she didn't know what to do. These lyrics were obviously not about friendship. It was obvious to her that Robert was trying to tell her how he felt about her despite her reservations.

"_What do I do?__"_she thought, knowing that while Robert was a dear friend she didn't love him. She only loved Tim. Her heart tugged in her chest as her feelings for Tim collided against her feelings of guilt for Robert. Again. Just like they had been ever since Robert had started looking after her once Tim had left her behind. And by this point she honestly didn't know which feelings hurt her more. She felt broken, inside out and just wanted this tug-of-war to end. Looking up with guilty eyes she saw him bending down and unpacking the huge, leather case he had lugged along from his car. And soon he had picked up what she now saw was an accordion. Putting on its straps he looked at her. "You promised you'd let me play for you one day," he smiled leaving her to gulp dryly. He wasn't going to serenade her too….was he?

"This is what the song's supposed to sound like," he said, ignoring her obvious unease as he began to sing the words in his slightly high-pitched singing voice. Sam bit her lip nervously as she listened to him play for her, still half-shocked that he was actually serenading her in the middle of the night like this when he knew she could very well laugh at him. Soon a few windows had opened up and people were looking out into the street at them but Robert didn't seem to care as he continued singing for her.

Feeling her neighbours' gazes boring into her, Sam looked around awkwardly knowing these people were definitely thinking he was her boyfriend. She wasn't sure how she was going to correct that misunderstanding any time soon as friends didn't do something like this. Robert though, didn't seem to be discouraged by her feelings for Tim. Not one bit, and he didn't seem like he was about to give up. She bit her lip. Robert didn't look like he was about to stop coming around, stop telling her to not think about Tim, stop doing all those things that made her guilty as hell until she gave in and moved on with her life.

Deep in thought she didn't realize the song had ended until the sounds of clapping from around her made her blink and she looked up and saw Robert blowing kisses at the neighbours and grinning. "Thank you! Thank you!" he called out to them before giving them a wave and letting them go back into their homes. With his grin still on his face he looked at Sam with proud eyes. "Well what did you think?" Chewing on her lip for a few moments, slowly Sam's mouth burst into a smile. No matter how awkward this had felt she couldn't deny how nice it was of him to make so much of an effort for her.

It seemed that was all he did nowadays. Do whatever he could to try and make her happy and she couldn't stop herself from at least appreciating it. Robert, being Jerry's son must have a lot to do in his daily schedule but here he was day after day, making time for a girl like her who was so bent on closing herself up and locking herself away from any man whatsoever. She owed him so much for giving her company even if at times she didn't really want it. She knew better than to trust her emotions right now. She was a mess because of Tim, but Robert was trying, no matter how hopeless it was to sort her out. And while she knew she would never love him the way she loved Tim, because she loved that man more than life itself…she couldn't break his heart by not even thanking him for this.

"It was wonderful," she said, now laughing at little and Robert couldn't help but notice it was the first time he'd heard her laugh in months. This was a good sign. Her friends had always said only Tim Scam could make her laugh from her heart but tonight? He smirked discreetly. Tonight was the night HE had made her laugh out of happiness and joy, those things Scam had stripped away from her thanks to his dad and he knew it wouldn't be long before Sam finally cut Scam from her life. She was holding onto her feelings by a very thin string now and if he kept overwhelming her with the signs of his love, then soon, very soon her new love for him, or her guilt (he honestly didn't care which) would force her to forget Scam and give herself to him. Just like he wanted, just like him and his father had been planning for ages.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said while trying to keep from dancing in victory. Sam smiled softly. "Thanks Robe- Rob," she smiled harder. "I appreciate what you did for me tonight," she said politely, before looking at the early morning sky, streaks of light now breaking across the dark clouds. She hadn't realized how late it was and how much time she had spent with Robert tonight. It was more than she had ever expected to. "Goodnight," she said suddenly only to see all of Robert's happiness fade as she turned to go into her house. Sighing she stopped knowing she couldn't bring herself to walk away with him frowning like that because of how much he did for her each and every day.

Turning back around to face him she watched him for a moment before she walked up to him and wrapped him in a small, friendly hug. Robert's lips burst out into a grin up triumph as he held her tight, inhaling her scent and pressing her body against his, only letting her go when she pulled away. "Thanks again," she said before finally going inside her home and closing the door.

But standing on the quiet street Robert calmed his temptation to follow her with the fact that it wouldn't be long before they lived in one home and he could touch her all he wanted without her ever being able to stop him. No, it wouldn't be long before she would belong to him, body, heart, and soul and then Tim Scam would be nothing but ancient history in their lives.

* * *

><p>A contented sigh left Jerry's lips as he leaned back in his leather, office chair completely and utterly at ease. He hadn't been happier in all his life. Things with Robert and Sam were going swimmingly. Robert had been by Sam's side for every major holiday of the year. Christmas, Valentine's Day, New years, her college formal (the same one Scam had prevented him from being at last year), and he met with her nearly every day, even when it wasn't a celebration. Jerry smiled in happiness. Sam was comfortable with his son now. No, more than comfortable. She smiled around him more than ever and spoke of him fondly, like he was important to her. Jerry's smile widened. <em>"Very important to her," <em>he thought remembering just how much time they spent together. Things were perfect and he couldn't be in a better mood. Letting out a little sigh as his gaze fell upon his computer and he realized he had work to do he slowly turned it on even though all he wanted to do was dream of his grandchildren. When the computer loaded Jerry lazily glanced at the screen only to have his eyes land on the date on the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

"Oh no…" he breathed out as he was suddenly sitting up in his chair, all his happiness and carelessness gone out the window as he realized the fact that he had almost forgotten. It was May 18th 2011.…and Scam's release date was June 18th, 2011. "One month…" he thought in shock. There was only ONE month left until Tim Scam got out of jail and came thundering back into Sam's life. And then he would tell Sam where he had been and…"No." Jerry whispered as his eyes widened in panic. That couldn't happen! Sam was supposed to be married to Robert before Scam got out, but time had gone by so fast and they were at most best friends but nothing more. "I have to fix this," he told himself before he snatched up the phone and quickly phoned Robert.

"Hello Dad," Robert said on the other end, clearly in a good mood. Jerry bit his lip knowing he would be ruining it now. "Where are you?" he asked. Robert let out a happy chuckle. "Getting ready to go over to Sam's house to her birthday party." Jerry nodded remembering that it was Sam's birthday and how they had planned that after her small gathering at her house, in the evening they would have a major party at WOOHP to honour her and win her over some more. But now they couldn't just to that. Jerry clenched his teeth together and tried to remain calm. Because Tim Scam was coming out of jail in one month they could no longer take their time and ease Sam into accepting Robert's proposal. They had to move NOW. "Meet me at my office," Jerry said suddenly leaving Robert to sigh on the other end. "Why dad? We already went over the game plan for her birthday and-"

"I told you to meet my at my office!" Jerry screamed, before slamming the phone onto the receiver. He didn't have time to explain things on the phone and he just hoped Robert would be here fast so that he could tell him what had to be done next.

* * *

><p>An hour later Jerry and Robert were standing outside Sam's house preparing to go in. Turning to look at his son Jerry gave him a serious glance letting him know how important this was. "Don't say anything to her yet…" he reminded Robert. "We wait until this evening, until Sam's at WOOHP surrounded by all the agents….and then you pop the question." He took a deep breath and nodded to himself knowing that Sam's chances to say yes to Robert's proposal when she was surrounded by all of WOOHP and had to worry about his prestige and her image were much higher than if Robert asked her to marry him in a small, house party like the one Sam had invited them to right now or if he asked her in private. If he asked her where she was comfortable enough to say no, it was more than possible she would turn him down and Jerry could not take "no" for an answer.<p>

Robert nodded slowly though still looking as nervous as he had when his father had told him he had to propose to Sam today. He just wasn't sure she was over Scam enough to actually accept his wedding proposal. She had known Scam for years and she had only known him for a year tops. That, and the fact that Sam was still wearing Scam's ring on her finger, despite him not being with her for a month less a year. All those things didn't look very promising. _"But then again, maybe she just needs a little push, another proposal to consider? She might say yes…"_ he thought with a sigh that caught Jerry's attention as he was about to knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked tensely knowing his son had to be perfect today. They could not mess this up. Not one bit. Robert bit his lip as he looked at his father. "Is she ready for this?" he asked and Jerry knew he was talking about the wedding proposal they had rehearsed. He nodded confidently. "I think so. She likes you and we don't have much time…" he said honestly before he rubbed his temples to relieve some of his stress. "I hadn't expected Sam to take so long to get comfortable with you and get over Tim Scam," he whispered the name softly just in case someone was listening.

Robert bit his lip harder. "I don't know father…do you think she's over him?" Robert asked unable to feel doubtless on that fact. "I don't think she's a hundred percent over him…" he muttered sadly but Jerry shook his head in disagreement. "She is," he said decisively. "And even if she isn't, she will be after marriage," Jerry said knowing once her and Robert got married Robert would have the rest of their lives to win her over. Even if Scam came back and she still had feelings for him, Jerry knew Sam was not the type to break her marriage for a past flame. She just wasn't that kind of girl and now her moral character was going to help him make sure she stayed with his son no matter what Tim Scam might do.

Looking at his son one last time as he moved to knock the door he whispered, "Are you ready?" Robert nodded, now feeling confident again after what his dad had told them. Once he married Sam, he would win her over and he'd show her more love and passion that Tim Scam ever could. He smirked. Provided if he had gotten to marry Sam …which he now never would.

Knocking on the door they didn't have to wait too long for it to open. Sam's mother Gaby looked at them and smiled. "Hello," she said as she moved to let them and Jerry knew she must know Robert well by now and like him. After all, his son had been there day after day to help her daughter to mend her broken heart. That meant that when she would hear tonight that Robert had proposed to Sam she would be delighted and welcome Robert into the family with open arms. Just like she had been ready to welcome Tim Scam, a criminal. Lucky for her, Jerry smirked, he had saved her the trouble of being related to a criminal. He was sure she would thank him for that if she knew.

Leaving his father by the doorway Robert walked up to where Sam was sitting with her friends. Giving her a warm, charming smile he whispered "Happy birthday Sam," before he handed her a bouquet of fresh-cut, red roses." "Thanks," Sam said smiling as she glanced down at the flowers. She was glad he hadn't brought something too fancy. She had been afraid he would have and then she would feel awkward and she was happy he hadn't put her in such a situation. Noting the smile on Sam's lips Robert grinned, glad that she loved his little present. "Your favourite right?" he asked though knowing they probably were. Most girls loved red roses. Sam looked down at the red roses and blinked knowing they were not her favourite flowers. Her favourite flowers where pure, white, lilies just like the one Tim had given her the night before he left-

All at once Sam felt her eyes watering but she fought to keep herself from crying as she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't be depressed today. Not on her birthday. She still had her family and friends with her and they weren't going to vanish without a trace like he had. "Yes, they are my favourite," she said with a smile knowing that her lie would make him happy. It was the least she could do for him. As Robert grinned at her words, from next to her Clover and Alex glanced at Sam with a small frown because they knew that had been a lie. But it was obvious why she had said that. She had done it to make Robert happy. They only hoped Sam wouldn't start lying to herself too just to make Robert happy.

Standing at the doorway while listening Robert talk to Sam, Jerry looked around at Sam's guests. Only Clover, Alex, Robert, and him were here. No one else was around and that told him that Sam hadn't bothered to go all out for her big 22nd. This was possibly because she wasn't in the mood to celebrate because of Tim Scam. It was okay though, he told himself. Tonight the WOOHP B-day bash in her honour would make up for this. They would make sure it was the best night of her life. Then when Robert proposed to her she'd happily say yes, just like she had smiled at his humble gift right now and then she would dump Scam aside like he had seemingly dumped her. Jerry smirked at the perfection that his plan was only to blink when he heard the doorbell ring.

Over the loud party music no one seemed to have heard it. Deciding to open the door, thinking that maybe it was Britney or another friend Sam might have invited Jerry raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw a man he didn't recognize standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked leaving the man to smile. "Hi, I have a delivery for a miss Sam Simpson," he said holding out a velvet box which suspiciously looked like a jewellery case. When Jerry gave him a blank look the man raised an eyebrow. "It IS her birthday today right?" he asked wondering if he had messed up only to see Jerry nod. "Yes it is," Jerry said though confused as to what that had to do with this man showing up with a delivery for Sam.

Thinking for a moment Jerry spoke. "Is it a gift for Sam?" The man nodded. Jerry bit his lip in confusion wondering who might send Sam a parcel but not show up in person to give her, her present on her birthday. Suddenly he froze as a bad feeling panged in his gut. Tim Scam…couldn't have something to do with this…could he?

"Who's it from?" he asked while crossing his fingers behind his back. The man checked the card that was attacked to the box and smiled. "From Tim Scam," he said easily remembering how it had been that man who had told them to deliver this to his fiancée's address just in case he didn't come to pick it up at 9:00 am on this date. Jerry's face went pale the moment he heard his words and he struggled not to look panicked though the man noticed his sudden state of frenzy. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is Miss Simpson not home?" Putting on a calm face Jerry nodded his head having figured out what to do. "Not at the moment, though you can give it to me, I'll make sure she gets it as soon as she comes back."

The man bit his lip not knowing of it was a good idea to hand over a piece of expensive jewellery to a random man. Seeing the suspiciousness on his face Jerry chuckled. "It's okay I'm Sam's father," he said swiftly leaving the man to nod as he handed him the case. He had known that would work. "I hope she likes it," the man said, making small talk as he had Jerry sign a confirmation sheet which he made sure to sign as Mr. Simpson just in case. He knew forging signatures were wrong but he had to do this for his son's sake.

Sending the man away, Jerry waited until he was well away before he stepped outside to take a look at what Scam had apparently picked out for Sam's birthday before he went to jail. Cursing at the man under his breath because he never seemed to really go away Jerry opened the case only to have his eyes widen at the diamond necklace that shone in his face. "_Sam would really like this," h_e thought with a smirk as he took the card which was signed **With Love: Tim a**nd put it in his pocket before he walked back inside to find Robert. Pulling him aside he handed him the case and whispered. "Give this to Sam and tell her you had it made for her," Robert blinked in confusion but nodded knowing his dad probably knew what he was doing. After all he was the one who had brought Sam and him so far, to the point that she was happy having him around.

"For you Sam," Robert said interrupting her conversation with Clover who gave him a glare. "What's that?" the blonde asked and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as she was still trying to fend him off from Sam just like she had been from day one. "It's Sam's birthday gift," he said while pushing the case in Sam's hands who bit her lip not wanting accept what clearly looked like jewellery from Robert. She could still remember the last time he had given her a necklace and she hadn't enjoyed that. "_But…"s_he thought. "_Now that we're friends maybe he knows not to go so overboard…" s_he told herself as she found herself opening the latch while praying it was a simple thing and not another diamond necklace. But when she opened the case her jaw dropped open and not just because it was a diamond necklace that was clearly worth a lot.

This necklace…looked just like the one she had seen that day, a year ago when she had been walking alongside Tim on a quiet street . Sitting there in shock Sam remembered that moment clearly….

**_S_nuggling her head into Scam's shoulder Sam sighed contently as she walked on a street far away from WOOHP allowing her to not have to look around in panic every five seconds and just enjoy the sunny day with him. Suddenly she stopped, having seen something from the corner of her eye. Turning her head to her right her mouth went agape as she saw the necklace on display in the store window next to her. "Wow…" she breathed out as she stopped walking and slowly went over to the window, leaning down and looking at the shimmering, diamond necklace. It was so beautiful being a lovely floral, pattern and set with multiple, pear-shaped sea-foam stones. **

"_**Just like Tim's eyes," s**_**he thought with a small blush knowing that was why it had caught her eye in the first place. Feeling an arm wrap itself around her waist Sam blushed harder when she heard Tim's voice speaking from behind her. "You like it?" he asked slowly turning her to face him. Sam nodded with a smile before she looked at him curiously. "Why?" she asked, wanting to know why he was asking her. Scam only shrugged impassively. "No reason," he said before grabbing her hand and walking her away but seeing the smirk on his lips she had a feeling he had a reason to ask.**

A small breath left her as she blinked in shock while staring at the necklace. Seeing the shock on her face as happiness Robert grinned. "You like it?" he asked expecting to see a smile but stiffening in worry when Sam clutched the case close to her chest and looked at him doubtfully. "Something wrong Sam?" he asked worrying more and more with each passing second. Soon Clover and Alex were looking at the redhead in concern as she just sat there holding the case to her while looking at Robert in suspicion. "What's wrong Sammie?" Clover asked but Sam kept her eyes on Robert as she wondered how on Earth Robert had managed to buy her the exact same necklace that she had been so sure Tim was going to. Something didn't feel right.

Noticing the sudden shift of mood in the room Jerry glanced at Sam who looked clearly worried as she clutched the case given to her by Robert tight enough for her knuckles to be turning white. Something was wrong. "Is something the matter?" he asked walking in to rescue his son. Sam looked at Jerry uncertainly not knowing how she should say this. But she just had to know how Robert had picked this one necklace out of millions. "Robert seems to know me very well," she started slowly, an edge in her voice that worried Jerry but made Clover and Alex curious. Seeing Clover and Alex about to ask Sam what she meant, Jerry beat them to it.

"I take it this necklace is just your style?" he asked leaving Sam to shake her head. "That's not what I mean," she said making Robert bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. Had one of his dad's moves gone wrong? "What do you mean then?" Jerry asked leaving Sam to sigh because she had no idea how to say this without making it obvious she still remembered every, little thing about Tim and her time together. Something she new would make her look like a loser. Picking out her words carefully she whispered. "This necklace looks a lot like one I saw at a store one year ago and really liked-"

"What a coincidence!" Jerry said butting in before Sam mentioned anything about Tim Scam. He hadn't realized Sam had seen this necklace before. Scam must have bought it for her later on without telling her to surprise her on her birthday. "_Damn him," h_e thought as Sam looked at him doubtfully and he knew she was having a hard time believing this was a coincidence. He had to convince her. Sitting next to Sam on the couch Jerry smiled. "Or maybe this isn't a coincidence," he said making all three girls' eyes widen, Sam's the most. "Wha-what?" she asked in confusion. Jerry chuckled smoothly. "Yes, it's obvious my son knows you well enough now to know what you really like," he said while smiling at his son who was struggling to look convincing.

Sam blinked a few times before nodding slowly. That was possible. Robert did hang around her a lot. "_And besides…why would Tim send me this on my birthday…when he hasn't even thought of me for nearly a year?" s_he reasoned before she smiled at Robert and thanked him for the present even if she was never going to wear it. Wearing it would just hurt her and make her mistakenly think that Tim Scam had remembered her birthday.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Sammie," Tim whispered to himself as he sat in the prison cell with his back against the cold wall. From his calculations he knew that today was May 18th, Sam's birthday. His Sam was turning 22 today. Sitting there in jail Scam knew he had been tempted more than ever to break out today. That thought had been bothering him ever since midnight and Sam's birthday had begun, so much so that he had even almost tried to make a plan only to stop at the last moment as he had reminded himself why he wasn't with her in the first place. He was a criminal. He had crimes that he needed to pay for and only when he did that would he be good enough to be with Sam.<p>

Tim sighed softly. While he had forced himself to believe that logic for most of the day he knew deep down that Sam loved him for who he was. But that fact only made him want to kick down his cell door and go to her, something he could not do no matter how badly he wanted to. "No...no this is for HER, you have to do this," he said to himself for the hundredth time today even though he knew he really just wanted to give her his present with his own hands.

Scam smiled softly as he remembered that at least Sam would receive his gift, even if he was stuck in jail because he had arranged (thanks to the unpredictable life he had) for her to get that necklace she had loved at first glance for her birthday. Remembering that moment when Sam had cutely asked him why he had wanted to know if she liked the necklace she had been staring at, he knew that today she would finally know his reason for asking.

Letting out a small chuckle he imagined her response upon seeing his gift for her. He knew that first, she would freeze in surprise, then second she would blink her eyes a few times before thirdly smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Then she would hug him and whisper about a million thank you's before pulling away and putting on the necklace right away to show him-

"_I won't be there," h_e thought, his smile fading fast as he realized that he wouldn't be there to see it. Any of it. Not her freezing in shock. Not her beautiful smile. Not her putting it on to show him how it looked. Closing his eyes bitterly he shook his head. For two seconds he had forgotten where he was. There was still a month to go for his sentence, he wouldn't be seeing Sam until then. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes he just hoped Sam would continue to wait for him like she had been faithfully all year. He couldn't wait to see her when this was through and he knew the first thing he was going to do when he got out of here was marry her and make her his forever.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Sam whispered to another agent who wished her a happy birthday. Putting another gift on the pile of hundreds that she had received tonight Sam smiled a little. Although she was dead tired she couldn't say that she wasn't happy.<p>

Tonight had been eventful and she hadn't been expecting such a huge party when she had agreed to come to WOOHP in the evening. Jerry had booked a live band (something he had never done before), there had been a speech about her contributions at WOOHP, and over 100 agents had sung her happy birthday. After that there had been ballroom dancing and Robert had been dancing with her all night, making up for her lack of a date which was a little awkward but it kept her from looking like an idiot. In fact he had been by her side all night, along with Jerry, Clover and Alex and she couldn't help but feel grateful and loved. She was happy to know that so many people cared for her even if Tim didn't.

She bit her lip and cursed herself under her breath. There he was, on her mind all over again. Just like he had been all day but she hadn't let anyone know. Soon the thought that she hadn't admitted but that had been bothering her like crazy all day long came back. How could he forget her birthday?

Sam's lips formed a frown as she stood there under the bright lights of the live party feeling like she was surrounded in darkness and completely alone. Suddenly she just wanted to run out of here and lock herself in her room where she could cry her broken heart out._ "How could he forget my birthday?" s_he thought now only thinking of Tim Scam. "_It was the day he said he'd never forget," s_he remembered his words. "_Do I mean nothing to him anymore?" s_he asked as her fists clenched at her sides and she felt her eyes tearing up as she thought about how close they had been. Was that all fake? Was she not even good enough to be an acquaintance for whom he might send a card? A text to wish her?

Soon a tear was rolling down her cheek as she kept thinking about how many times he had told her he loved her. How many times he told her she was the only person in his life, that he would never forget her. Those words he had said to her over and over again that had made her feel like the most special girl in the world but now were stabbing holes in her heart as they haunted her memory and plagued every corner of her mind. Where was he today when it was her birthday? If she meant so much to him, wouldn't he care enough to meet her just for today? Even if he hadn't bothered to any other day? Wasn't it obvious to him that him not being here today was ripping her heart into pieces as she had heard a happy birthday from everyone else, her family, friends, agents at WOOHP some of them strangers that she didn't know but not HIM? Her fiancée? The man she loved?

"_He has to know that much," _she told herself. "Y_ou have to know that much Tim," s_he thought bitterly. "_You're much too smart not to know, this would hurt me." _She took a deep breath as tears pooled down her cheeks not stopping anytime soon. _"Why aren't you here?" s_he asked him in her thoughts. Why wasn't he here when he was smart enough to know that this would hurt her like hell? When he knew that it would hurt her more than him not being here for Christmas, Valentine's and New Year's? More than for him not being here for nearly 1 full year? A shuddering breath left her as she wondered if maybe he wasn't here on purpose. Maybe he wanted to hurt her and had done this to break her heart into two.

"_No…" S_am thought sadly, still not wanting to think he could do that to her. Her Tim would never, ever hurt her like this. "_But what if he isn't mine anymore?" s_he thought while biting her lip as all sorts of painful thoughts burned at her mind. Maybe he had found someone else to fall in love with? She was nothing special. Tim was a man who could have any woman he wanted and maybe his freedom had made him realize that he didn't need to settle for her. Choking on a sob she shook her head not wanting to think that was how it was. She knew what she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe none of this had never happened. She wanted to believe that if she closed her eyes and opened them again he'd be right in front of her telling her he loved her and telling her he'd never leave her.

She wanted to believe in HIM even if every hope for doing that was useless. Covering her face with her hands when she felt her body shaking from her sobs Sam took a deep, strangled breath as tears ran down her face in lines, pouring from her eyes like rain as she felt betrayed and unwanted. Felt everything but loved by the only man she had feelings for. "Sammie, you okay?" Came Clover and Alex's panicked voice a moment later leaving Sam to sniff and hastily control her tears. Taking a deep breath in before she moved her hands away she looked up at her friends who were now next to her. "Yea I'm fine…" she said while trying to hide the cracked up sound in her voice that would reveal she had been crying if that wasn't already obvious by her face. "Just tired," She said before rubbing her face to smudge away any tear marks.

Clover bit her lip knowing Sam had been crying but was trying to hide it. She knew how to comfort her when she was openly crying over Tim but when she was like this she wasn't sure how to comfort her. If she brought up his name…she just might hurt her best friend even more. _"Better just not to say anything," s_he told herself. Alex placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and looked at her in concern. "Do you wanna go home?" she asked softly, knowing that while Sam had been holding up well all night, this morning she had just wanted to be alone and had barely let them in to throw her a small, house gathering. All this must be overwhelming. Knowing that she really just wanted to go home and cry Sam nodded slowly. " Yea…let's go," she whispered letting Clover lead her out of the party as Alex followed behind her.

Seeing that Sam was moving to go Jerry and Robert glanced at each other knowing they couldn't have her leave yet. They had to make their move now before she went home tonight. Although he hadn't said anything, Jerry had been picking up on Sam's sadness and uneasiness all night and he just knew that while she had been smiling and looking fine inside she was probably thinking of why Tim Scam, the man who claimed to love her didn't bother to even text her on her birthday, let alone show up. He knew that she was questioning his feelings for her most tonight and that made tonight perfect for Robert to show her the extent of his feelings for her. Torn and upset with Scam's lies, she would hopefully pick Robert to mend her.

When the music suddenly stopped Clover, Alex and Sam froze wondering if they had been noticed leaving and Sam hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't want to have to explain why she was leaving her own birthday party. A small gasp left her when a spotlight was suddenly cast on her and Sam tried her best not to look completely alarmed. "_What's going on?" _She thought while looking around. Soon another spotlight, this one falling on Robert allowed her to only see him. Giving him a questioning glance Sam opened her mouth to ask him what was going on when he started speaking first, never giving her the chance.

"Happy birthday Sam," Robert said as he slowly began walking towards her with a smile on his lips and slowly the room began to fill with light allowing the hundreds of other agents there to look at Robert and her. Looking around Sam's gaze fell on Jerry who was only smiling at her. Looking to her sides she glanced at Clover and Alex who looked just as confused as she was right now. Glancing back at Robert as he seemed like he was the only person who had any clue what was going on Sam was surprised when he just kept walking towards her. Letting out small chuckle he whispered, "I know that people give presents on birthdays…. but today I want to ask you for something on your birthday," he said as he was now only a few feet from her. Sam blinked in confusion as he kept coming closer with a charming smile on his lips.

"I want to ask you if you'll give me the greatest gift of all," he said and Sam bit her lip suddenly feeling very nervous. Standing next to her Clover and Alex felt like something very bad was about to happen but they had no idea what. They all gasped when Robert suddenly got down on one knee right in front of Sam. Biting her lip harder, her throat going dry, Sam wondered if this was what it looked like. Moving swiftly Robert pulled out the diamond ring he had been holding onto for a while now. Sam's jaw dropped in shock when she saw it. Giving her a smile he spoke softly. "Will you be my wife and make me the happiest man alive?"

Sam only blinked in shock as she stood frozen on the spot looking at Robert unblinkingly. Robert's smile widened. "Sam I love you," he said firmly only making her stiffen even more as her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. Robert reached up and took her left hand in his giving it a small squeeze as he kept going. "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, making you happier than any other man ever can," he whispered gently before he looked her straight in her widened eyes. "Give me that chance?" he asked. "Marry me?'

Sam 's mouth remained open as she looked down, away from his piercing gaze. She didn't know what to do because she had not seen this coming. She knew that Robert was pouring his heart out to her in front of everyone. Hundreds of WOOHP agents, his father. She also knew that he had been dropping hints to her for almost a year now as he came around and looked after her and looked at her with longing in his eyes. She knew that most agents must have noticed this, Jerry must have noticed this too. Could she just break his heart and say no?

Sam bit her lip as guilt once again pounded away at her. Could she just say no to him? In front of all these people so that they'd laugh at him for years to come? Would she ever be able to live with herself? Be able to handle all the guilt of turning him down flat after he had been there for her when Tim hadn't?

Sam felt a frown forming on her lips as she thought about it. It had been nearly a year now, and he hadn't said a word to her meanwhile Robert had always been there no matter how withdrawn she kept herself. No matter how many times she hinted that she still loved another man. He had always been there for her, making her smile in any way that he could and spending time with her even if she had wanted to wallow in her sadness. He hadn't left her alone with her broken heart, and…she couldn't forget that. She had to return the favour, the months of care and kindness Robert had shown her. If it would make him happy to marry a girl like her, one that was so worthless that her own fiancée had left her…then she would do it. If it would make him happy to marry a shell of a person who was missing her heart…then she would do it.

"_At least Robert wants me," s_he thought while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "_At least he wants to marry me and is making the move to.," s_he told herself as she realized Tim had never come to see her parents despite always promising to. Maybe if she said yes to Robert her mother would stop asking her what had happened to her fiancée. Maybe it would stop her friends from looking at her in pity. Maybe it would make her realize once and for all that she could live without Tim Scam no matter how impossible her heart was still, to this very moment, despite EVEYRTHING, was telling her that was.

With all those thoughts and emotions coursing through her veins soon Sam found herself shaking from the impact. "Sam?" She heard Robert say tenderly, still waiting for her answer, the hope in his eyes showing her he was STILL hoping for a yes no matter how discouraging her long silence was. She bit her lip as her heart clenched in her chest, thoughts of the man she really loved keeping her from opening her mouth and making Robert smile. But she couldn't take it. She honestly couldn't take the burden of Robert's kindness anymore. She couldn't keep turning away from him just because of her own, lingering feelings for Tim Scam. Those feelings that she knew would a_lways b_e there because she had given herself to that man, body, heart and soul. She knew she would always belong to Tim, that he would always have her heart but she couldn't keep pushing Robert away. She simply could not take the guilt anymore… She just couldn't.

"Yes," she said quickly before her mind would remind her about Tim again. Looking at her in shock Robert blinked a few times wondering if her had heard her right. "…Sam?' he asked questioningly hoping he hadn't just imagined her 'yes' right now. Taking a deep breath and wanting to get this over with before she crumbed Sam spoke again. "Yes Robert, I'll marry you." Hearing her words Robert's face burst into a shocked smile before he stood up and hugged her tightly. Soon the sounds of clapping and cheering filled the room, drowning out the pounding in Sam's head, the twisting and writhing in hear heart as she struggled not to burst into tears right there. She hugged Robert back tightly, hiding her face in his chest because she didn't want to look at Clover and Alex's faces right now. She was sure they would be shocked and confused at her answer to Robert's proposal and she didn't have the strength left in her to explain why she had said yes when she didn't even love the man she had now agreed to marry.

Standing in the crowd of grinning agents who were congratulating the newly engaged couple, Clover and Alex looked at each other in shock not believing what had just happened a moment ago. Sam was now engaged to Robert Lewis. It had happened in front of their very eyes but they couldn't bring themselves to believe it. Worried and lost Clover turned to the raven-haired girl who looked just about as ready to cry just as she was. She couldn't believe Sam wasn't going to be marrying Tim Scam like she had always dreamed of, like they had always thought she would be very, very soon. "Doesn't she love Tim anymore?" Clover asked Alex as they both struggled to understand why their best friend had said yes to man they both knew she would never love.

Biting her lip and letting out a sigh after moment of deep thought Alex answered her friend in a sad whisper. "She does but….I think she's too tired to wait for him anymore.." Biting her lip and looking back at Sam who was trying to smile at Robert even though tears were obvious in her eyes, Clover blinked sadly knowing Alex was right.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes Sam let out a short breath as she stared up at the ceiling of her room in the darkness. She felt dead right now as she lay there on her bed, unable to sleep even though it was past 3 AM. The weight of Robert's ring was crushing her heart as she lay there engaged to be Mrs. Samantha Lewis, not Mrs. Samantha Scam.<p>

She blinked sadly as she remembered how half of her had expected Tim Scam to burst into the party as soon as she had said yes to Robert. Part of her had expected him to tell Robert to back off and tell everyone else there that she was HIS and only his. But it hadn't happened. Closing her eyes bitterly she knew that all night she had been expecting him to come into her bedroom and remind her that she was his. She let out a shaky breath. That didn't look like it was going to happen either. "_I__ might just come after you one night, pick you up and carry you away,__" _his voice rang in her ears and she tried not to cry as she remembered how he had said he'd have her no matter what. But where was he now when she was marrying another man? Had his words been lies?

Biting her lip to contain the urge to sob Sam let out a sigh as she turned to her side, trying to make herself physically comfortable enough to drift into sleep only to find after several moments that no matter what position she took she simply couldn't sleep. Switching on the lamp, thinking of maybe trying to read something to get her mind off things Sam's face only saddened more when she saw what was sitting there on her beside table. Tim Scam's engagement ring.

It was sitting there where she had set it before trying to force herself to sleep and not look at it so she wouldn't think of him but that was all she had been doing anyway. Now her eyes were glued to it as her hand felt bare without it, her new ring not giving her the same warmth, security and joy as this one always had. Staring at the beautiful ring she knew she could still, clearly remember the moment when he had proposed to her. The perfect evening was still fresh in her mind as it had been the best night of her life. The night when he had proposed to her…

L**aying on top of his body comfortably Sam took a deep breath of the fresh, cool, evening air. She was completely relaxed right now and this feeling of peace and happiness that she was feeling right now, as if nothing could ever go wrong was one that she got only when she was in Tim Scam****'****s arms. She never wanted it to end. Suddenly feeling a little afraid because she knew how unpredictable his life was and how complicated their relationship was Sam clutched his body tighter, holding him close as she let out a little sigh. She didn****'****t want to imagine ever losing him. It would kill her. **

"**Tim….****"**** she started slowly as she ran her palm up and down against the planes of his chest slowly while feeling him tighten his grip around her waist as they lay on the grass. She couldn****'****t help but smile as she snuggled into his chest. ****"****You won****'****t ever…leave me right?****"**** she asked nervously as she spoke into the material of his navy shirt, warm from his body. **

"**Sam?****"**** he said a moment later. ****"M****mhmm? ****she mumbled while keeping her head in his chest and inhaling his scent. "W****ant to marry me?****' he said suddenly leaving her to freeze on top of him. Sam's eyes widened in shock as she forgot to breathe, simply laying there with her face pressed over his heart with her own heart hammering in her chest. Slowly she began to move. "Wha-what?" she asked as she shifted on top of him so that she could see his face. She wasn't sure she had been hearing right, right now. **

**When she was looking at him Scam smiled at her state of complete shock, enjoying how her emerald orbs were wide as saucers as she waited for an explanation from him. Running his fingers through her wavy strands he looked at her calmly before speaking in a relaxed tone. "D****o you want to marry me?****" ****he asked softly. Sam bit her lip, her heart still beating hard and her eyes still wide. ****"****What?****"**** she said again because she couldn****'****t tell if he was serious at all. **

**Letting out a small sigh he shook his head. ****"****One sec,,****"**** he said before reaching over to his right where his trench coat was folded on the ground and slipping his hand into a pocket. Sam bit her lip nervously trying to see what he was taking out only to gasp when she saw him draw out a small, velvet, box. Her heart pounding in her eardrums, Sam stared at his face in disbelief.**_**"**__**Is he really going to-**__**"**_**her thoughts were cut short when he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful, diamond ring. Her jaw dropped as he held it out to her and smirked softly. ****"M****arry me?****" he said as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and ****smirked harder as he looked her in the eye. **

**Staring at her hand and then at him and then at the ring again before she looked back at him, Sam****'****s lips burst out into happy grin as a blush warmed her cheeks before she let out a happy squeal of pure joy and jumped on top of him. Rolling around with him on the grass Sam stopped when she was sitting over him and she stared down at him with her palms pressed down on his chest and a huge smile on her lips as her eyes twinkled with happiness. ****"I**** love you Tim…****" she whispered breathlessly as she never took her gaze off his face. "S****o much.****" ****Smirking Scam reached up and grabbed her shoulders as he pulled her down for a kiss. When her face was close enough for his lips to be touching hers he spoke against her lips with his smirk only widening. ****"I**** love you too Sammie…****"**

Tears leaked from Sam's eyes, pouring down in straight lines down her face as the memory, his words, every action of that moment made itself fresh in her mind. "_How could that all be fake? A lie?__"__ s_he asked herself in confusion and disbelief. She could still remember all the tenderness, the sincerity in his eyes. How could it have been so fake? How could she be so wrong about him? Drawing in a deep breath as her tears never ceased to fall, Sam knew it still didn't make sense to her, but without him here what else was she supposed to think?

Biting her lip as her tears fell faster Sam tried to accept the truth. He was done with her and she had to move on. Narrowing her eyes she began to berate herself. She shouldn't even be thinking about him now that she was to marry Robert. Tim was now the other man. Forcing herself to believe and remember that Sam quickly switched off the lamp before wiping her tears away only to feel them coming again. Sniffing sadly Sam found herself reaching out to take the ring in her hands before she stared at it as it twinkled in the darkness of her lonely bedroom. Holding the ring in her fist, unable to let it go as she should be Sam held it to close to her heart as she slowly drifted into sleep.

The next afternoon she woke up after sleeping the whole morning away. All night and all morning she had had dreams. Dreams upon dreams of the man she should not be thinking of. They didn't stop for one moment and even when she had opened her eyes and was fully awake his face was still swimming before her eyes. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it, berating herself wouldn't work because she knew that his handsome face would haunt her for the rest of her life. The sweet memories of the time she had spent with him, now sad, painful reminders would always be with her until the day she died. Feeling herself tearing up yet again she hastily wiped away her forming tears. "I can't keep thinking of him," she scolded herself sternly. _"__He__'__s gone, Robert__'__s the one who is here…Tim__'__s not,__"_she reminded herself, trying to be strong and not crumble at his name.

Moving to get up Sam knew she couldn't lay in bed all day. She had to get dressed and look presentable. Her official engagement party as Jerry had decided was in 5 hours and she had to look happy for it. Sam bit her lip. For Robert's sake for Jerry's sake….she couldn't ruin this party and humiliate the one man she saw as a friend and the other that she saw as a second dad. Moving to throw her blanket off her legs and stand up Sam stopped when she felt that something was in her hand. Slowly opening her fist she found Tim's ring sitting there, the pattern from the large, central diamond and small intricate engravings now etched in her palm thanks to her having gripped it all night long. Feeling her tears coming again, Sam raised her hand and wiped them away before she left the ring on her beside table where hopefully this time, she wouldn't pick it up again.

* * *

><p>"And now ladies and gentleman the person we've all been waiting to see," Jerry announced cheerfully. "Sam Simpson my soon-to be daughter-in-law!" Applause rang out throughout the room as Sam began to walk down the stairway that led into the party. The convention hall was lit up with a hundred lights and thousands of people were there for the event not even looking like they had come on such short notice because of the joy on their faces as they kept their eyes on the most important person tonight. Sam.<p>

Coming down the stairs, she could feel all eyes on her and hear the whispers of people saying how pretty she looked or how good of a wife she would be to Robert but she was too busy just making sure she didn't fall from the stress and sadness that was coursing through her. Biting her lip she tried like crazy to keep up the act of a happy, willing, bride-to-be and not show what she really was in this moment. A heartbroken, lovelorn woman who was still pining for her love. Lifting her eyes slowly she looked out in the crowd at the many faces smiling at her but all she could see was him everywhere. She saw Tim's face on every face even though she knew he wasn't here anywhere. Looking down she made sure not to meet eyes with anyone. She was scared that if she did then they'd see her tears.

Watching Sam as she came closer and closer, Robert found that he couldn't take his eyes off her form. She looked more beautiful than ever before as she wasn't even meeting his eyes out of shyness. She was dressed in the royal blue gown that his father had chosen to match with the his tuxedo and he had to say that together they made a perfect pair. Watching Robert from the corner of his eye Jerry's heart swelled with happiness as he saw all the awe and joy on his son's face. And right at that moment he knew he had done the right thing ripping Sam away from Tim Scam. He had to admit he had been a genius about it, expertly working Scam into staying into jail while Robert won Sam with his charm, wit and true love. Jerry smirked. "_Something he__'__d never have for her,__"_he thought knowing Scam wasn't capable of love and he had been smart enough to step in before Sam married that demon and suffered for the rest of her life. His plan had worked and he had managed to snatch a crown jewel like Sam away from a monster like Scam. He would have never seen her worth anyway.

"_Why am I even thinking about him?__"__ J_erry thought as he smiled at his son. "_Scam__'__s history, and after tonight it__'__ll be official,__"__ h_e told himself as he mentally padded himself on the back for doing such a good job. His plan had worked perfectly and tonight was a celebration of just that. Sam's separation from Scam and her union with Robert, where she belonged. Tonight was their engagement party and he couldn't be happier. Padding his son's shoulder Jerry whispered in his ear. "We did it son, Sam's your's," he said with unmistakeable pride in his tone. Robert nodded while smiling but he knew he'd be completely proud when he was married to Sam. "T_hankfully, daddy is going to take care of that tonight,__"_he smiled.

Coming to stand next to Robert Sam didn't look at him even though she could feel his eyes boring into her. She knew he was happy tonight, just like a newly engaged person should be, like she SHOULD be but wasn't. Sam bit her lip softly. "_I have to pretend though,__"__ s_he reminded herself to control the urge to cry. She had to pretend for everyone's sake. Quickly Sam forced a smile on her face when people began to congratulate her. "Congratulations," an agent said as he handed her flowers and she tried her best to keep smiling as all the agents and Jerry's family talked to her even though she felt disconnected and out of place. Smiling widely the woman she recognized as Jerry's mother approached her.

"You're so pretty my dear," she said as she ran her eyes across Sam's face. Smiling softly, Sam blushed a little as the woman gave her a small, velvet case. "This is our family heirloom," she said as her smile only grew. "I had been holding onto this for Robert's wife, it used to belong to his mother," she opened the case to reveal a small, floral diamond brooch. Sam bit her cheek nervously knowing she didn't want to accept it but the woman looked so happy she knew she couldn't give it back no matter how badly she wanted to.

A dream-like expression forming on her face the woman spoke again, "I'd like for you to wear this on your wedding my dear," she whispered never noticing how Sam gulped a little before she nodded. Although she wasn't saying this to anyone and never would, Sam knew that the thought of marrying Robert had not fully sunk into her yet. It was as if she was numb right now, like a robot that felt nothing because it had no heart and she was just standing there using her barely-working mind to follow simple orders like when to smile, when to nod and when to say thank you to look polite. But looking at Jerry's mother's face she knew she thought that she would make Robert a happy man, a loving wife. "_But how can I make anyone happy when I__'__m not capable of happiness anymore?__"__ s_he thought as she limply hugged Jerry's mother.

Standing here right now she could feel the burden of her choice on her shoulders and she suddenly found herself longing to just run straight into the comfort of Tim Scam's strong arms. Suddenly she was wondering if this was right, if her decision to marry Robert because Tim wasn't here was correct. Feeling her heart clenching in her chest while her head pounded Sam felt her world spinning around. After a moment she shook her head, severely scolding herself. Yes she HAD made the right decision. She had no right to break Robert's heart just because hers was still stuck on a man who left her.

Pulling back from the old lady Sam smiled back at her. Jerry's mother smiled harder as she whispered, "Robert is going to make you very happy." Looking over at Robert who was standing next to Sam beaming she gave him a pointed look. "Aren't you Robbie dear?" Robert grinned in response. "Of course I will," he said determinedly. The old woman chuckled in happiness. "Ah God bless you both, I can't wait for your wedding," she said and soon Robert had wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, failing to see how she stiffened as he held her close. "I can't wait to marry Sam either," he said while laughing joyfully.

Standing across the room Clover tried hard not to glare at Robert Lewis. "_Can__'__t he see how out of place Sam looks by his side?__"__ s_he thought while noting how tense her best friend looked in his embrace and matching that with how she used to just melt in Tim's arms. That was where she belonged. She didn't care how many times people (blind in her opinion) said that Robert and Sam made a great couple, to her they didn't make a good couple at all.

She didn't care how happy Jerry looked either because she had honestly expected him to know that Sam wouldn't be over her first love so soon, simply not being that type of girl. Even if she had said yes to marry his son because he had practically shoved his proposal in her face and Sam was too nice to say no, especially not in front of all those people that still didn't mean Sam loved Robert. In fact some part of her felt that Robert had known that if he proposed in public that was the only way he would ever get a yes and that was why he hadn't asked in private. That was also why he was refusing to see how wrong this was, Sam marrying him out of guilt. It was guilt, it was so clear. She knew Alex and her could see it…why couldn't Robert and Jerry?

"_Unless they don__'__t want to see it because Robert is getting what he wants,__"__ s_he thought bitterly. Robert was marrying Sam, she had said yes…why would they be concerned about anything else? Letting out a pair of sighs, Clover and Alex both felt out of place as they stood there watching Sam pretend that she was happy. Not wanting to see this was the exact reason why none of them had wanted to come but Gaby and Shawn hadn't been able to make it today, since this engagement party had popped out of no where and they knew someone had to be there from Sam's side. And they had had to come even if they weren't happy in the least.

Giving Sam a look of scrutiny they also knew that despite her farce, Sam wasn't happy either. Both Clover and Alex could see all the hidden sorrow in her eyes and how her smile was gone. They didn't have to think too hard to figure out where it had gone. Tim Scam had taken it when he disappeared from her world and now Sam was trying to pretend she was okay. That she was fine without him when she clearly wasn't. Clenching her fist at her side Clover glared because she had had it. She couldn't stand to see her best friend, the girl she had known practically since birth throw her life away like this. "_Enough is enough,__"__ s_he thought before turning to face Alex who was watching Sam with sad eyes.

"She's killing herself!" She hissed drawing Alex's attention. Letting out a small sigh Alex looked at Clover pointedly knowing just what she was about to say. She had been saying the same thing since Tim had gone. "Clover.." she started slowly, wanting to say that this was Sam's life and if she felt like moving on they had no right to interfere no matter how badly they preferred Tim Scam over Jerry's son for their Sam. But seeing Clover's angry face Alex stopped herself. The blonde looked at Sam determinedly. "We have to do something," she whispered leaving Alex to bite her lip not knowing what they could do in this situation but support Sam.

Seeing Alex about to protest Clover looked at her crossly. "Alex can't you see it?" she asked softly before glancing at Sam again and sighing sadly. "She needs him back," she said firmly. "She CAN'T live without him," she mumbled remembering how deeply into depression Sam had gone into after he left. Biting her lip Alex nodded slowly knowing that as well. After all that day when Sam had told them that she had gotten engaged to Tim she had been bouncing around and grinning out of sheer happiness but today…when she was announcing her engagement with Robert to the world there was no joy on her face, not even a real smile. She looked like someone put on death row. No happy girl looked like this. Sighing sadly Alex knew the only man that could ever make her best friend happy was Tim Scam, there was no doubting that but…

Glancing at Clover, Alex bit her lip as tension showed everywhere on her face. "But he's gone Clover," she said trying to remind the blonde of the very reason why Sam was marrying Robert in the first place. She sighed heavily as she continued. "He hasn't been in touch for nearly a year and-"

"Do you honestly believe he's gone?" she snapped suddenly leaving Alex to clamp her mouth shut because she knew she didn't. Crossing her arms over her chest Clover shook her head, "Because to be honest…I never did," she admitted while thinking about how just yesterday after her prodding, Sam had told her that the reason why she had gotten so startled with the necklace Robert had bought for her birthday present was because it was just like the one Tim was meant to buy her. While Sam had brushed that off, she had not. It had only made her more suspicious as it added to her list of other things that didn't make sense about Scam just leaving like he seemingly had. Above all she had to admit she found it beyond strange how everything had seemed to work out for Jerry's son. She still recalled how lovesick and addicted he had looked with Sam when he had first met her, when she was happily engaged to marry Tim.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about how only after a few weeks of his arrival Tim, the man who had been with Sam for more than two years, making her happy and telling her he loved her, the same man who had been making wedding plans with her best friend had suddenly left her as a cold and uncaring man would. While a few years back she would have bought that Scam could do something this evil, now, after having seen him by Sam's side in good and bad, after having heard him say that he wasn't afraid to love Sam whether they went and told Jerry and had him executed, after having judged him for years she just wasn't convinced he could do it anymore. She was certain, certain enough to bet her entire shoe collection on it that he couldn't break Sam's heart. Not now, not in a million years.

"He may be gone…but I don't believe he left Sam," she said honestly and soon Alex was nodding in agreement. Alex couldn't deny that while she wanted to support Sam with whatever she chose, she also didn't want to leave any stone unturned in making sure Sam couldn't be with her true love first. "_And to be honest, Tim's not the type of guy to just disappear," _she thought knowing he wasn't really like that. Scam did things upfront. He simply wasn't the kind to run and hide. Something was definitely off. Looking at Clover with a small sigh she bit her lip. "What are we going to do?" she asked, not knowing any answer to that herself.

Clover glared at Robert before she turned back to Alex. "I'm going to look for him," she said decisively. "I wasn't looking for him all the time because I was too wrapped up in trying to comfort Sam but now that she's marrying Robert when we both know she's madly in love with Tim I have to find him." Alex nodded slowly. "But where will we find him?" she asked, knowing that if Scam was hiding he wouldn't be easy to track. Clover took a deep breath and let it out to try and relieve some stress. "We'll find him somewhere," she muttered. Alex bit her lip softly. "But…but what if has decided to leave Sam?" she asked not wanting to think that way but she had to look at all possibilities before they jumped into this.

Clover only shook her head. "I don't believe he has and even if he did…" she glanced at Sam who was still fake smiling. "He owes Sam a goodbye and not one that isn't clear," she hissed as she looked Alex in the eye. "If he wants to walk away from her then he'll have to do it to her face and I'd like to see him leave when Sam's crying and heartbroken in front of him like she has been all this time," she whispered. "I know he never will," she said firmly before closing her mouth when she heard that the room had suddenly fallen silent.

"Your attention please," Jerry said with a grin on his face. "Now that you've all had a chance to congratulate out lovely couple, I'd like to move right along and make my special announcement," he said leaving people to murmur amongst themselves as they speculated in curiosity. Keeping a smile on his face Jerry thought about the wedding date he was going to announce. He had wanted it to be for tomorrow or this week sometime but the one that his mother and relatives had agreed on was not that close. In fact it was at a much later, and much more dangerous date.

"_June 17__th__"__ h_e thought slightly paling because he knew that was a day before Tim Scam got out of prison. He had tried to push it back but they had wanted at least a month to prepare for the wedding and his mother had asked for exactly a month which made the wedding fall on June 17th exactly 4 weeks and one day after today's date. And while he hated the timing he knew that it was still going to happen before Scam got released. As long as things went according to plan, which they would, everything would be just fine.

"I'd like to announce the wedding date," he said suddenly. "We've decided to have the wedding on June 17th," he said leaving the crowd to erupt into cheers and joyful applause while Sam stood rooted to her spot as her eyes widened. "_In just one month?__"__ s_he thought going pale, something that Clover and Alex noticed as they too stood still in shock. Looking at Sam's pale face they couldn't help but wonder if Jerry or Robert had asked Sam about making the wedding happen so soon. They had a feeling they hadn't.

Biting her lip softly Sam knew she hadn't been asked about the date at all, just like she hadn't been asked when to throw this engagement party but she had come for their happiness. So she'd accept the wedding date too, for their happiness. Sighing sadly Sam nodded her head, "_Since I__'__ve decided to marry I don__'__t see why it matters when I do it,__"__ s_he thought knowing she really didn't care. It wasn't like she was even looking forward to this. It wasn't the date for the wedding she had planned with- she stopped herself before she thought of him again and instead looked at Robert's smiling face. He was all she had left now and she had to remember that.

Once the crowd settled down Jerry smiled brightly. "So we'll see you all back here on June 17th, please join us," he said before getting off the podium and leaving the crowd to settle back into the party after a round of applause.

Standing off to the side and watching Jerry with narrowed eyes both Clover and Alex were now more suspicious than ever. Why was it that the wedding of Jerry's only son was being so rushed? Happening in only one month. While Jerry was a busy man they both knew he loved his son and this didn't make sense. He would spend more time on his wedding than this under normal circumstances. Blinking Clover realized that Jerry had almost looked nervous when he had announced the date. He had gone pale as if he didn't like it himself. Flickering their eyes to the old man who was busy hugging both Sam and Robert before pushing them to dance they both narrowed their eyes knowing he was hiding something. And they couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Tim Scam.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his jail cell in the silence Scam kept his eyes on the door, wondering if maybe today it would open and Jerry would walk in to give him a visit like he once used to. He let out a sigh. It wasn't that he enjoyed seeing Jerry but Jerry was his only connection to Sam at the moment and it had been a while since he had come around.<p>

"_It has to have had been at least three weeks,"_ he thought his eyes narrowing in confusion not understanding why suddenly Jerry was no longer paying him daily visits. It couldn't be because he suddenly had faith in him that he wouldn't escape (he knew Jerry would never trust him that much) and it certainly couldn't be because Sam no longer wanted to respond to his letters. "Then what is it that's keeping Jerry from coming around?" he wondered out loud, his voice echoing off the walls of the cell and coming back to greet him without any answer.

Biting his cheek, Scam crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his bed while his thoughts remained on trying to find an answer as they had been for the last while. For some reason he had this gut feeling that something was wrong. Deep down he could feel that something was off and that feeling had only grown as the days rolled by in the last three weeks. And he didn't like being kept in the dark about anything so he could only hope, for Jerry's sake that he would show up soon with a good explanation as to why he didn't have the time to deliver Sam his letters and tell him her replies. Sam was the most important thing in the world to him, so it had better be a good explanation.

Sighing in loneliness and boredom, Scam dropped the thought of Jerry for a moment as he thought about Sam instead, a small smile instantly forming on his lips when he did that and he suddenly didn't feel so alone. "I wonder how you are Sam…" he whispered to himself, as he leaned his head back on his folded arms and lay there missing the warmth of her touch, the feeling of her body nestled next to his. It had been so long he couldn't even remember the last time they touched, the last time he held her and kissed her and made love to her. He knew he missed it more than anything. He missed her more than he could explain to anyone and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to even express to her just how much he had missed her this long year.

He had thought of her every waking moment then again in his dreams, the memory of her face being the only thing that kept him going yet at the same time tormenting him with her beauty and reminding him that he was too far to just reach out and touch her. Clenching his fist at his side he found himself longing to touch her all over again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Frustrated and annoyed he closed his eyes and tried to sleep only to slowly have a small smirk tug at his lips when he realized that there was just one week. One week left until he got out. Opening his eyes he thought about how in just one week he'd be able to see Sam again, how he'd be able to reach out and touch her and he knew right then that he couldn't wait to make her his all over again. Seeing a blushing, breathless Sam in his head he smirked harder knowing she probably couldn't wait for it either.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her temples tiredly Sam took a deep breath in before exhaling and opening her eyes. In front of her sat the brochure for Switzerland, where Robert wanted to take her for their honeymoon. He had been going on and on about it for the last three weeks, whenever he found that she had time left from in between shopping, meeting his relatives and getting ready for their wedding. There was just one week left. Rubbing the back of her neck and rolling back her shoulders Sam closed the brochure, too tired to read it after a long day of shopping with Jerry's mother. She had just taken a shower to try and relax her nerves and all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and shut out everything and everyone around her. Lifting her body tiredly she made her way to her bed and had barely laid down on it when a knock on the door made her sigh.<p>

She couldn't help but hope that it wasn't Jerry, her soon to be father-in-law or Robert her soon to be…husband knocking on her door to tell her somewhere else she had to be or to meet with some other relative who wanted to congratulate her. The amount of enthusiasm and zeal people had for this wedding was obvious to her and she tried to keep up but it was exhausting. Smiling all day when she just wanted to cry, forcing happiness on her lips to make others happy when her heart was bleeding wasn't easy.

"_And I'll be doing it for a lifetime," s_he thought, frowning a little as a familiar face around floated in her mind, flickering in her memory and making her heart ache before a knock came again effectively making it fade away. Putting a fake smile on her lips and moving to her door Sam took a deep breath before opening it.

A small breath of relief left her when she noticed it was just her mother. "Hi mom," she whispered, moving to let her mother in. "Hi sweetie," Gaby said as she smiled at her daughter before sitting down on her bed. Closing the door Sam sat next to her and looked at her plainly, trying to keep a straight face because she knew if she didn't her mother would read her like a book. And she didn't want her mother to know that this wedding was killing her.

Looking at Sam's face silently Gaby saw right through her placid expression, easily seeing the dullness in her eyes for exactly what it was. Deep, indescribable sadness. She knew Sam wasn't happy but she didn't know how to deal with her when she was pretending to be. As her mother she wanted to just throw her arms around her and help her cry her heart out, yet at the same time she didn't want to see Sam cry anymore. She had heard her cry, night after night from her room where she had lay awake, where both her and her husband had listened to Sam cry and silently call out one, single name in a sad, lonely whisper. Tim.

Her face growing sadder Gaby knew there was just a week left until she got married to Robert. Robert not Tim. Not the man that she had always spoken of that had vanished a year ago without saying anything. She didn't understand, she was still too confused to make sense of it all. His sudden departure, Sam being left alone. She also couldn't understand how her Sam was ready to marry another man so soon when she herself still had her heart set on having Tim be her son-in-law. Even though she had never met him.

Gaby bit her lip softly knowing that he would have kept her daughter happy after marriage. She knew this simply because at a time just the mention of his name used to make Sam shine like the sun. If she was marrying Tim in a week, right now she would be grinning and glowing, looking anything like she did right now with deep sorrow rooted in her gaze where she was afraid it would remain forever. Letting out a little sigh as she clutched the object in her hand Gaby spoke to herself._ "But it's not my call. Sam wants to move on and as her mother I have to support her no matter what," w_ith that thought in mind she glanced at the brown and black envelope in her hand knowing otherwise but still hoping that seeing what was inside would truly make her daughter happy.

"This is for you." she said softly as she held out the envelope to Sam. Glancing at it in curiosity Sam slowly took it in her hand. "What is it?" she asked leaving Gaby to force a smile onto her lips. "It's the first copy of the wedding invitation, Robert and Mr. Lewis wanted you to see it," she whispered. Slightly stiffening Sam nodded as she put the ornate envelope in her lap. "I'll look at it, thanks mom," she said before letting out a yawn. "I didn't realize how tired I was," she said with small laugh prompting Gaby to get up and move to leave.

Freezing at the doorway Gaby gave one last, sad look to Samantha before letting out a depressed sigh and walking away. Hearing the door close Sam gulped before staring down at the envelope in her lap, the invitation to her wedding and she knew Jerry wanted her to at least look at it before they were all delivered. Slowly opening it she pulled out the thick, glossy card and opened it up to read the words:

oooooooo

Y_ou are cordially invited to celebrate,_

_the wedding of _

_Robert Lewis_

_and _

_Samantha Simpson_

_On Thursday afternoon_

_June the 17__th _

_at five o'clock_

_Shatto Banquet Hall_

oooooooo

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the words with wide, unblinking eyes, her face suddenly having gone paler than frost. "The wedding of Robert Lewis with Sam-" she whispered out only to have her heart beat painfully in her chest as her eyes began to water. Soon tears were falling down her face in buckets as she clutched the card tightly, her nails ripping through part of it as they dug into her palm. Through her teary eyes she kept her eyes on the words, her world going dark as reality hit her, the same reality she had been forcing herself to ignore the last three weeks. She was marrying Robert. Robert Lewis. The man she didn't love, never would love. She wasn't marrying Tim Scam. She wasn't marrying the love of her life.

Biting her lip more tears burst from her eyes, breaking past the impassive façade she had forced herself to wear. She was no longer numb as she had made herself, this pain was real, the burning in her soul was intolerably real. The pain in her heart was unbearable as it ached and ached at the words that greeted her. And she knew she wanted, she hoped so badly for the name before hers to be HIS. His, the only name she wanted hers to be linked with.

Feeling her body rack with sobs as his face flew in front of her eyes, over and over again Sam lowered her head as she kept crying, her tears falling onto the brown paper and marring the words. Within minutes the name of the groom to be was washed away with her tears and nothing was left but a messy black smudge where it once was. And she found herself letting out a tormented scream of anguish, her growl of pain echoing in her eardrums as she collapsed on her bed and sobbed her heart out while she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, once Sam managed to escape from Robert's relatives, her own friends and family she quickly climbed the stairs to her own room and rushed inside before slamming the door shut and locking it so that no one could reach her. Pressing her back against the wooden door Sam bit her lip as her body began to quake and then the tears started to fall as she cried bitterly. Crying the way she had wanted to all day. Ever since she had gotten her official wedding invitation last night she had been restless. The last three weeks had been bad enough but she had been ignoring the reality which was to come.<p>

She had been playing dumb and pretending that all this attention, the spa treatments, the honeymoon plans ,purchasing the wedding dress was not going to lead up to a wedding. To h**er **wedding, She had been silently telling herself, consoling herself with the joke that all these preparations were for someone else and that on June 17th, it wasn't her who was going to be standing at the altar exchanging vows with Robert Lewis. Sam choked on a sob as she closed her eyes tightly, her tears never ceasing to fall. But now that the truth, the reality of it all had hit her in the face through the invitation of her wedding she knew she wasn't being able to deal with it. She wasn't being able to bear the truth. The truth that was undeniable, that she was marrying ROBERT not TIM, not HER Tim…her everything.

Letting out a cry of anguish she found herself going in a frenzy and before she could stop herself she was running towards the farthest closet in her room, the same one where she had locked away all of his things. Grabbing the door knob she tried to pull it open only to cry harder when she realized it was locked. Remembering that she had locked it a year ago and tossed the key on the floor Sam fell to her knees, cursing at herself as she crawled around the ground of her bedroom searching every inch, every corner for the key. Her tears still falling she ripped her room apart as she searched for the object she needed.

Almost giving up as she sat on her bed and sobbed her breath caught in her throat when she saw a metallic glint from the corner of her eye. Racing over to her desk and falling to the floor she squeezed her way under it and reached her hand out, desperately trying to reach the key that was halfway falling into the vent. Letting out another cry she only stopped struggling when she was able to touch the key with her fingers.

Snatching it up quickly she ran to her closet, trying to open the lock as quick as possible with her shaky hands, fumbling over and over until she finally got it open. Tossing the lock to the ground she ripped the doors open and searched through it quickly. Finding his black trench coat she pulled it out and held it close before locating his other things. Her tears fell harder as she couldn't find his photograph and she knew she just had to see his face.

Not willing to give up she trailed her hand across the bottom of the closet in the dark corners where the room's light wasn't hitting and she let out a breath of relief when her fingers felt a wooden frame. Pulling it out she took a shuddering breath as she brought the broken frame in front of her face, never noticing the shattered glass until it cut her finger but she didn't care as she ran it across his image and stared at his face. Her eyes widened as she took in his handsome face, the smirk on his lips, and the colour of his beautiful sea-foam eyes. Letting out a cry she held the frame close to her chest and let the tears burn the flesh of her face as she cried her eyes out. "Where are you?" she sobbed out as she clutched the frame harder to herself. "Tim…where are you? " she cried desperately wanting an answer.

Bringing the frame in front of her face Sam kept crying as she remembered how many hopes she had had. She had waited so long for her wedding day. " I had so many dreams but now nothing is how I want it. Nothing," she whispered sadly as she gripped the ruined object in her hands. "_I__'m__ not marrying Tim,__"__ s_he thought again, crying harder because she knew had always been dreaming for her wedding with him. She had had it all in her head but now her heart was broken. What made him leave? "_What made him turn away from my love?__"_she thought sadly. "We were so happy," she whispered as her memories of him devoured her whole. They wouldn't leave her alone. She could remember every smile, every touch, his every word. How could he leave her so easily? She knew she'd give anything, everything to have him back.

Crying for another moment she slowly shook her head. No she couldn't go on like this. She had to see him, she had to hear from him just once. She just had to hear a goodbye from him, hear that one word that he hadn't said that had given her hope all year long that he might come back. Now she just had to make sure that he had actually made his choice to be without her before she moved on and became Robert's wife.

Holding his photo in a tight grip she got up and went to her desk, finding her cell phone and dialling his number again. She didn't care if it hadn't worked the last 100 times, she had to keep trying. Wondering what to say, trying to figure out why he might have left she bit her lip thinking if maybe she had done something wrong. _"__Did I make him upset?__"_she wondered as more tears poured down her face. She would never forgive herself if she had hurt him somehow. "_Did I make him angry?__"_she asked herself and soon she found herself leaving him voice messages saying sorry while she broke down into tears.

Closing her phone she hoped he would see them eventually but five minutes later she found herself phoning him again just to try and reach him. Still nothing. She didn't give up as she kept calling every hour. She knew that even if he came back now, with only three days remaining, she would break her wedding. He had her heart, she belonged to him, and nothing could ever change that. Dialling his number again she made herself a promise that she wouldn't stop trying to reach him until she heard from him. Even if her wedding day arrived, she wouldn't marry until she heard from him.

* * *

><p>The lights were out as Jerry sat in his office at midnight wide awake and deep in thought. While there was only two days left till his son's wedding he was no longer happy as he had been for the last three weeks. No his happiness had crashed when he had noticed that something was off. Clover and Alex had been asking him strange questions. He remembered how some days ago Clover had asked him if he would have ever been happy with Sam marrying Tim Scam and he had had to work extremely hard to lie that he would have because Sam's happiness was his happiness.<p>

His eyes narrowed as he remembered the blonde's distrustful eyes at his answer and he knew she hadn't been convinced. It was that which had led him to make both Clover and Alex bridesmaids for the wedding making sure to give them every task he could to keep them busy from poking around. But it hadn't worked. He had learned that they had been searching WOOHP cells in their free time and had been trying to hack into the prison entry records. Thankfully Tim Scam wasn't on it, but that didn't make him feel secure at all. Clover and Alex were Sam's best friends and they were searching WOOHP for Scam and that could only mean one thing…they somehow had a doubt that he was behind this and they were doing everything in their power to find out how. And he knew that if they got even one lead they'd go straight to Sam and make her break the wedding.

A frown tugged on his thin lips as he thought about the girl about to marry Robert. Sam too hadn't exactly been cooperating lately. Just a few days back he had gotten suspicious when she had suddenly been acting restless. He had seen her look tense whenever Robert tried to talk to her or get close to her and he had seen her frown and look spaced out too many times to count. It had given him enough reason to spy on her and try and figure out if something was really wrong. And what he had learned bothered him immensely. After noting how many times she was checking her phone even while they were talking about her wedding, the most important day of her life he had decided to check her outgoing phone calls because he needed to know what was more important to her than his son right now.

He had been shocked to find that all of her phone calls, hundreds of them were to Tim Scam. He hadn't been able to believe that she had started calling him again. He didn't understand why she would when he hadn't answered in a year but for some reason she was back on trying to reach him. Sealing his eyes in frustration he remembered checking Scam's phone and finding many voice messages from Sam. Listening to one he had been beyond shocked the hear her crying as she begged him for forgiveness for whatever it was that she had done that made him leave. It had jolted him down to his very core when he heard her beg him to come back, saying that if he did she wouldn't ask him any questions and would just take him back in a heartbeat.

Clenching his fist where it sat on an armrest Jerry felt his face slowly turning purple from rage. There wasn't one message saying she was done with him or was sick and tired of how he shut her out of his life. Nothing like it because she wasn't blaming him for disappearing. After everything he had done, after how perfectly he had made it look like Scam had walked away on his own Sam was STILL not blaming him. Jerry's jaw twitched. No she was blaming herself for everything. For EVEYTHING even after everything that had happened. Letting out a roar of anger Jerry swung his arm out and knocked the files off his desk to try and take out some of his frustration and rage. It didn't help and his anger only grew as he realized that Sam wasn't over Scam, not in the slightest.

"_All those smiles…those thank you__'__s to Robert…they were lies?__"__ h_e thought bitterly as she clutched the edge of his desk, slightly digging his nails into the metallic surface. Even though Sam had agreed to marry his son she was clearly having second thoughts now and it bothered him that this was happening.

His eyes widening as his throat went dry he wondered if it was even worse. Was it possible Sam was even more in love with Scam now? "No…" he whispered before a glare formed on his face and his teeth clenched in fury. "No!" he screamed getting up and slamming his fist into his desk and taking deep breaths. This couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it happen. Jerry knew his plan was under threat of failure when he was so close to tasting victory. Narrowing his eyes he shook his head almost madly. "I won't let it happen," he hissed. "I will not let everything slip out of my hands," he growled as he began to pace around his office while thinking of what to do.

"_What do I do?__"__ h_e asked himself in agony. "What do I have to do to break the hold Scam has on her heart! " he screamed feeling lost. He knew that killing Scam wouldn't do. Judging by the state of things if Sam found out he had died he was very afraid she would see it as her husband having died and live as his widow instead of marry again.

"Damn it!" he breathed out while running a hand down his face in exasperation. What could he possibly do to make Sam believe Scam was done with her that he had moved on and she should do the same? Biting his lip for a moment, Jerry suddenly froze and blinked a few times as a thought formed in his mind. Sam wasn't listening to Robert and him and moving on with her life but….if Scam told her to move on she would listen to him wouldn't she? "_Of course she would,__"_Jerry thought as a small ray of hope built up in his heart and a fast plan formed in his head. Soon he was digging though his office looking through files and folders and cabinets to try and locate one, just one letter that Scam had written to Sam during the course of this year.

Deep relief coursed through him when he found the one he had written for her birthday, the same one he had been laughing at silently and thinking to shred into pieces but now he was so thankful he hadn't done it. Holding the piece of paper with care he opened it up and studied Scam's neat handwriting. Moving to his desk he sat down with the letter in his hand before he picked up the phone and made a phone call.

A few hours later Jerry was smirking as he shredded the original letter Scam had written for Sam a month ago. When the paper shredder had finished devouring the entire paper he looked down at his desktop and smiled when he saw the paper sitting there. A letter for Sam, written in Scam's writing but with words that had dictated. Smirking harder Jerry knew it was genius what he had done, having a handwriting expert from WOOHP copy Scam's handwriting and write Sam a new letter that would let her hear exactly what she needed to hear from him to finally move on.

Despite the letter he knew that it may not be convincing enough so he had gone a step further to make sure it would work. Silently chuckling to himself he lifted his hand and watched the silver, circular talisman swing back and forth as he held the black cord in his fingers. An exact replica of the one he had seen Sam give Scam and tell him to wear, the same one that he said he would never take off. He had gotten his hands on it tonight while Scam had been in the prison showers luckily taking his nightly bath like he had a strange habit of. It had come in handy and he had snuck into his cell taken the pendant, shown it to an expert and had it replicated in under a half hour.

Smirking to himself Jerry tucked the talisman into the same envelope with the letter that he would send in Scam's name. His smirk widened knowing poor Tim Scam had taken off the talisman clearly not wanting to damage it with water. It was too bad though because now… that same talisman was ultimately going to damage him and Sam forever.

* * *

><p>Sitting at her place during the rehearsal dinner Sam did her best to look happy though she knew that inside she was tormented and upset. Tomorrow was her wedding and she still hadn't heard a word from Tim. She had been leaving him messages endlessly and calling him no matter how hectic her life was with everyone fussing over her for tomorrow. But still there had been no response from him. Knowing that she wasn't about to marry Robert without hearing from him as she had promised herself Sam wondered what to do.<p>

_"Should I break my engagement now?" _she thought while nervously glancing around at the happy faces, almost all being of Jerry's relatives as they sat sipping champagne and practicing their speeches. She knew she didn't want to rip their happiness from them but she couldn't, she just couldn't marry another man without knowing Tim had really moved on.

Biting her lip softly Sam wondered why it was that he hadn't responded even once. While she had been upset at him not seeing her in a year this was different. She had told him she was getting married tomorrow and she knew that he was aware that a wedding was something that was irreversible. Once she married Robert she wouldn't be able to leave him, break his heart and go back to Tim no matter how much she loved him and she could only imagine why he wasn't giving her an answer when he just had to know she was waiting for one.

Her eyes narrowing, her breath stopping in her throat, Sam felt her stomach knot in worry as a horrifying thought she had once had came back to haunt her. Tim wasn't...dead was he? He hadn't answered her all year and she was starting to worry more and more that maybe something bad had happened to him that was keeping him from coming to her. Forcing herself to breathe, she could only hope that he was safe and sound and that she would hear from him before tomorrow.

When the rehearsal dinner ended Sam glanced at the clock noting that it was 9:00 pm. Her wedding was at 5:00 tomorrow, Tim still had time to answer her. Excusing herself as quickly as she could, Sam never noticed Jerry who was watching her with a frown on his lips. Letting out a sigh Jerry knew he hadn't wanted it to come to this but it had had to be done. While Sam had been here at the dinner he had had an agent slip into her home, to her room and leave the letter he had written for her. Watching her quickly pushing past his relatives to go home he knew that she would soon find it and then she would finally stop trying to run from her fate, her destiny which was his son and not Tim Scam.

Opening the door to her room an hour later Sam went inside and locked it before letting out a small sigh. She could feel the walls closing in on her as the hour for her wedding drew nearer and standing here now she almost felt suffocated. Shaking her head and telling herself Tim would save her Sam took a deep breath, drawing strength from her love for him as she moved to take a shower and then sleep all the while hoping that tonight while she lay awake in bed tossing and turning, he would come and make all her dreams come true. Moving over to her bed to grab her nightgown Sam froze on the spot when she saw the small edge of a black envelope peeking out from within the folds of her green dress. Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster as she slowly pulled it out and stared at the front.

A gasp left her when she saw her name written on the centre of the envelope in neat, cursive writing. "Tim..." she breathed out knowing that writing anywhere. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest Sam found herself quickly breaking the seal eager to see what he had written only to pause when she heard a knock at her door. Wondering if it was maybe him she raced over to it and pulled it open only to find her friends Clover and Alex before her, looking at her in concern and she knew they were here to try and talk her out of marrying Robert again because she hadn't told them she was second guessing herself already.

Clutching the envelope tight in her hand Sam let them in. Looking at her friend sadly Alex sighed. "How are you Sam?" she asked before Clover took over. "Are you calm, are you feeling okay to marry Robert?" she said while biting her lip and knowing that despite all efforts she hadn't been able to find Tim yet. She could only hope Sam would refuse to marry Robert anyway.

Hearing all the concern in their voices Sam bit her lip as she slowly held out the letter in her hands. "I found this tonight," she said leaving their eyes to narrow as they looked at the envelope in curiosity. What is it?" Alex asked while hoping it wasn't another gift from Robert. Taking a deep breath Sam whispered. "It's a letter from Tim."

When those words left her mouth her friends' eyes widened and they both let out a gasp before racing over to her. "What does it say?" Clover asked, a small smile erupting on her lips because she knew he would never break Sam's heart. "Yea Sammie, what did he say?" Ale asked with her lower lip between her lips and anxiousness all over her features. Sam shook her head. "I haven't read it yet. I was going to when you guys knocked on my door and-"

"Well what are you waiting for now?" Clover asked impatiently. "Go on read it Sam!" Nodding slowly Sam pulled out the letter with nervous fingers, unfolding it and taking a deep breath before reading his words to her:

S_am, _

I_ didn't want to have to do this but seeing that you're so hung up on the past I felt I had to, for old time's sake, at least say this much._

Y_ou need to stop._

Y_ou have to stop thinking of me and wasting away your life. What we had was fun I'll admit, it was a refreshing change to the life I had been living for years but it couldn't go on forever. I know you said you wanted to marry me but I can't. I can't spend my life with someone who I don't really love..._

_No it's not you, it's me. _

Y_ou see Sam, putting it simply, I don't have time or care for a silly thing like love in my life, so logically I can't love you any more than I can love anyone else. _

I_'m free now, I finally have a life where I'm not being chased down by W.O.O.H.P. guards, being thrown in a jail cell and being left to rot and I enjoy that. The truth is, I enjoy it too much to share with anyone else. _

I_ don't want any part of my past catching up with me and you, no offence Samantha, are a part of WOOHP, an agent, like a daughter to the man who I'll never see eye-to-eye with even if he let me go. You are a part of that agency that caused me so much pain and suffering, so much humiliation. _

Y_ou are a part of my past so I had to let you go. And I'm writing to you this final letter so that you can do the same._

D_on't wait for me anymore because I'm never coming back. Do what has to be done and just let me go._

M_ove on with your life._

-_ Tim _

Feeling all the colour drain from her face Sam almost dropped the letter in shock. Soon tears were beginning to leak from her widened eyes as she felt her heart split into two where it was clenching painfully in her chest. And right at that moment all her hope and faith in him came crumbling down as her tears, painful as acid burst from her eyes as she let out a cry of anger and pain before whispering messily. "H-how could you just…" she stuttered, speaking to him." How could you do this?" she whispered while her tears never ceased to fall and she broke down into sobs. She had been waiting for a year to hear from him and this is what he had to say? "_This is all he has to say to me? That he doesn't love me and that I shouldn__'__t love him either?' _she thought bitterly as she collapsed onto her bed and just lay there crying.

"Sam? Sam!" Alex screamed running over to her in confusion and concern as she tried to ask what was wrong. Why was Sam crying like this? "What happened?" Clover asked not understanding why Sam had suddenly burst into tears when she should be smiling after having heard from him after a year. When Sam said nothing only crying harder into her pillow as she dropped the letter on the mattress, she snatched up the letter and the envelope before reading the letter herself only to have her eyes nearly pop out of her sockets in shock. "No way...no he wouldn't...this doesn't make sense..." she whispered while going pale and feeling tears form in her eyes as she handed the letter to Alex who also gasped in utter disbelief.

Scam would never do something this hurtful, he would never be so cold and harsh and leave Sam like this. Something was wrong, there was something that they weren't seeing here Clover could feel it. Her eyes narrowing when she felt the weight of the envelope in her hand ,realizing that it was heavy despite the letter being taken out, Clover bit her lip as she turned the envelope upside down and shook it. A moment later the clink of metal filled the silence, standing out from the sounds of Sam sobbing making her look up just in time to see the object hit the floor. And when she saw what it was her eyes widened in pain, betrayal and heartbreak.

Not believing her eyes Sam pushed herself off her bed and sank to the floor, next to the metallic object and gasped when she saw that it was really what she had thought it was at first glance. In her hands she was now holding a talisman, the same one she had put on Tim, a symbol of her prayers, her concern...her love. He had given it back with this letter and that could only mean one thing, the thing she hadn't wanted to believe in but now had no choice but to. Tim Scam had moved on and he was done with her. Her face hardening at that realization, at how cruelly he had repaid her for her love and devotion Sam slowly raised her hands and wiped away her tears. She wouldn't cry for a man who didn't even love her.

"I'm not waiting for him anymore," she whispered in an emotionless, robotic tone. "I'm done," she said firmly leaving her friends, who were still studying the letter to gasp in shock. Sam couldn't mean that could she?

Biting her lip Clover slowly approached the glaring redhead. "Sam...come on don't be like this..." she whispered knowing she didn't believe what she had read tonight. And wasn't it a bit weird that Scam had suddenly sent her a letter tonight of all nights? The night before her wedding? It was almost as if the letter was meant to push Sam to marry Robert which she didn't think could ever be Scam's intention.

"Isn't a little strange that this letter arrived now? The night before your wedding?" she asked leaving Alex to nod in agreement. She knew that Clover was trying to show Sam how strange it was that everything had worked out in Jerry's son's favour. How everything had just conveniently fell into place. Yes there was such a thing as coincidence but there was just too much to ignore. The necklace that Robert had bought Sam that was just like the one Scam was supposed to get her, the letter she had just received that seemed to suggest Sam marry Robert right away and most of all a man like Tim Scam just vanishing without a trace. "She's right Sammie this is beyond weird, Scam would never-"

"I don't wanna hear it please," Sam said suddenly cutting off her friends. Seeing them about to protest she shook her head. "Clover, Alex just stop," she said firmly letting them know she was tired of this. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked them in the eye. " I don't want to think about him anymore." Hearing the decisiveness in their best friend's voice Clover and Alex grew afraid wondering if it was finally over for her and Scam. Something that they had never thought possible.

"Sam…" Clover said biting her lip and hoping she had found Scam before Sam had received this letter. She'd never forgive herself because she didn't believe he had even written this but it was obvious that Sam was too upset and frustrated to think the same way. She couldn't blame her though. After being shut out from Scam an entire year, receiving this kind of letter from him had clearly broken her heart. Opening her mouth to try and get her to see past that Clover stopped when Sam gave her a frown accompanied with a glare. "I told you to stop," she hissed, anger clear in her normally soft tone making both Clover and Alex glance at each other sadly. They knew Sam would never be the same girl again. Standing up from the floor she dusted herself off and looked at her friends plainly knowing she had to say this now while they were quiet.

"It's over," she announced because she was sick and tired of giving him the benefit of the doubt. He had told her he wanted her to move on and that was just what she was going to do, let him have his freedom and take back her love. Watching their faces fall Sam knew they weren't happy, neither was she but she refused to wait for him any longer when he had outright rejected her. Looking at Clover and Alex pointedly she whispered, "You're my friends right?" She watched them nod slowly.

Giving them a pleading glance because she knew she wouldn't be able to do this with them bringing him up over and over she let out a sigh. "Then please don't mention him again," she said, begging them. Going over to them she wrapped them in a hug and held them close while trying not to cry. "Just be there for me at my wedding tomorrow, that's all I need from you. Can I count on you guys?" she asked making them nod and hug her back. They wouldn't abandon Sam they way she thought Scam had.

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of the vanity mirror already dressed in her floral bride gown, her hair set in an elegant braid, Sam was putting on her earrings when her mother walked into the room. "You almost ready sweetie?" she asked and Sam looked up at the clock noting that it was a half hour to 5:00 pm. "Yea," she said giving herself one last look before she stood up with a smile on her lips. "I'm ready, let's go," she said quickly moving to leave the room only to be stopped when her mother stood in front of her and looked at her in concern. Ignoring the questioning look Sam was giving her Gaby saw past all the glow on her daughter's face amounted from concealer and she knew just what was hidden underneath.<p>

Marks from the many tears she had cried last night and she knew she couldn't stand by and let her daughter hurt herself like this. "Sam are you happy?" she asked firmly leaving Sam to bite her lip. The reason she had been rushing to get to the altar was to avoid this very question that she knew her mother, her friends those people that understood her would ask. "Why...why would you ask that?" she said, letting out a little laugh to try and fake happiness but her mother didn't look convinced. "Just answer the question Sammie," Alex's voice suddenly said and Gaby and Sam turned to find her and Clover at the doorway looking at Sam in scrutiny.

Closing her eyes for a moment Sam took a deep breath in and tried to keep up her act and pretend she was truly over Scam. She had to do it or they'd never stop looking at her in pity and concern. She was tired of being a laughing stalk because of him and she couldn't' t take it anymore. "Robert is a good man..." she started firmly. "He'll keep me very happy," she said while looking at them and trying to think of everything good that would come out of this marriage. Maybe if she could list them then she'd start believing she was happy too.

"He'll keep me safe," she said knowing that Scam was a criminal and life with him would be unpredictable and forcing herself to believe that she wouldn't be able to live life on the run even though she had always known that with him she would live in any condition. "I know his family very well, they are wonderful people," she said knowing Scam had no family left anymore and trying to ignore how he had called her his family. Mustering up her will she smiled trying to make them believe her but Clover, Alex and Gaby were looking at each other questioningly because they were seeing how she still wasn't answering the original question.

Seeing Sam about to say something else in Robert's praise Clover spoke. "Your mother asked if YOU were happy Sam," she said firmly. "Answer her." Feeling like she was trapped Sam took a deep breath in, trying to keep from crumbling as she looked past Clover and Alex to her mother. "I'm happy mom." she said urgently but her mother only frowned. Biting her lip because she could feel her heart clenching and she knew she was about to burst she spoke again. "Can't you tell I'm happy?" she asked them all but none of them said yes. No one even nodded. Her face falling when she realized she was having no luck convincing any of them anymore than herself Sam began to shake and slowly tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Seeing her tears Alex sighed. "Sammie?" she said sadly knowing Sam crying was just a sign that she was as miserable as she looked. There was no way she was over him. "I said I was happy," she breathed out as her tears kept falling. "Why don't you guys believe that I'm happy?" she asked while her body racked with sobs and despite her trying she could do nothing to control her tears or the aching in her heart. Sniffing Sam looked up to where they were all watching her with tears in their eyes. "I am happy, don't worry," she whispered, trying but failing to smile. "I'm the happiest bride that ever-" she choked on a sob before trying again. "I'm the happiest bride that ever was."

Gaby shook her head, her heart breaking as she saw Sam like this. She couldn't bear to her only daughter cry. Without saying anything she wrapped Sam in a hug and held her close letting her cry her heart out. Not bothering to even try and control her tears Sam hugged her mother while sobbing and breaking down into tears. She hadn't been this hurt in all her life. She remembered how all throughout planning her wedding with Robert she had only thought about how Tim and her had talked about their big day all the time. The guest list, the honeymoon, all of it had already been in her head but now nothing was the same, NOTHING. He wasn't going to marry her, not today not ever.

Hitching in a breath and sniffing Sam slowly controlled her tears. But while she hurt like hell she knew that she was in a place in her life now where she could clearly see the difference between a dream and reality. To put it simply, Tim Scam was her dream but Robert was her reality. She had to accept that, she had to accept it for the sake of her own sanity. "_After all," _Sam thought as she slowly pulled away from her mother. "_A dream, no matter how beautiful...can't last forever," she told herself knowing that her _dream had ended and now she had to open her eyes.

Looking her mother in the eye she smiled sadly. "What I wanted...my wedding is nothing like that," she admitted while watching both Gaby and Clover and Alex cry. And she knew they could feel her pain and feel how much she would always love the man that left her. There was no denying it, she would always love Tim but she couldn't make other people miserable because of her feelings anymore. Her mother, her friends, Jerry and Robert they all deserved to smile and she knew this wedding no matter how painful it would be would bring them all closure. It would bring her closure too and she knew that over time the wound in her heart would fill itself up. Yes a scar would remain but she would live with that because it was her choice to love Tim even if he didn't want her to anymore.

"But I have to do this," she said firmly. "I need to move on," she whispered letting them know that her decision was final. Nodding slowly, knowing that there was nothing else that could be done now Gaby left to find Sam's father so that he could walk her down the isle. When Gaby left Clover went over and hugged Sam tightly. "You know Sammie, I always thought Alex and I would be bridesmaids at your and Tim's wedding but...I guess some dreams don't come true," she whispered, fighting with herself not to cry. Pulling back she looked Sam in the eye. "But you have my support and always will," she whispered making Sam smile softly. "That goes for me as well." Alex said as she stood next to Clover. "You're my best friend and you'll always have my support."

Smiling a littler harder Sam nodded. "Thanks you guys, that's all I really need right now," she whispered as she pulled away and quickly dabbed her face to hide away her tears. When she was done she turned to leave the room only to stop when Clover held her arm. Narrowing her eyes she turned her head to find the blonde looking at her seriously. "Just one last thing Sammie," she said softly. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Biting her lip Sam nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath Clover looked her best friend in the eye. "Put your hand on your heart and tell me...do you really believe Tim Scam wrote that letter?" Sam's eyes widened as she froze on the spot. Clover's face grew sadder. "Do you really believe he doesn't love you?"

"Sammie?" her father's voice made her jump and Sam turned to find her father, Shawn Simpson standing at the doorway ready to walk her down the isle. "It's time to go honey," he said and Sam nodded slowly, pulling away from Clover and leaving without answering her questions.

* * *

><p>Sitting anxious in his jail cell Scam let out a deep breath. He was supposed to be released tomorrow and he still hadn't heard from Jerry. Though Jerry hadn't really been on his mind, he had actually been too busy counting the hours, moments and seconds before he'd be with Sam again. And slowly but surely, they were getting less and less. Wanting it to be tomorrow already Scam let out another breath while wondering what to do to calm down and not think of Sam so that this last day would go by faster than it was right now. He was feeling every, single second as it dragged by seeming like hours and he knew he had to do something to speed time up.<p>

Glancing out of his cell his eyes narrowed when he saw the guard in charge of him packing up his things and he appeared as if he was going somewhere. Looking around Scam was surprised when he didn't see any other guard coming in to take over his shift. They weren't going to leave him unsupervised on his last day were they?

Standing up and walking to the front of his cell Scam spoke to the man who was for some reason in a suit which only added to his curiosity. "Going somewhere?" he asked and the guard turned to him and smiled. "Yes actually." Scam nodded slowly. "Someone else going to be taking over your shift?" he asked leaving the man to chuckle softly because he knew why he was asking. Clearly Scam didn't trust himself enough to stay locked up in a jail for the final day of sentence without supervision. But he couldn't blame him. After all he had watched this criminal...this man pace back and forth day after say, smile only when receiving his letters from one person, the same person who's name he often mumbled in his sleep. Sam Simpson.

While he hadn't known Scam personally before, he had seen his record when he arrived in this prison and he had been shocked, his shock only growing day by day as he remained in prison not even attempting to break out even once even though his rap sheet indicated the countless times he had broken out before. And his initial loathing of him had changed into a form or respect. When he had first heard that Scam was going to stay put in jail for one year, for Sam, a fellow agent he hadn't believed it. He hadn't believed he was really in love with her but after watching him this past year he had accepted that his love for her was real. With a man like Scam only inner motivation could explain why he hadn't left as no jail cell in the past had ever stopped him from getting out. But his motivation was Sam and he had finally proved his love for her.

Still smiling the guard couldn't help but be thankful to Jerry for giving this man a chance. It was because of that that he was going to go wish Jerry's son congratulations despite being the only WOOHP employee who for some reason hadn't been invited to his son's wedding. He hadn't even been given a card. Ignoring that, he turned back to Scam and shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said knowing everyone else had gone to the wedding. "Everyone else at WOOHP isn't here and-''

"Why not?" Scam asked curiously. Why would an agency like WOOHP which never closed suddenly have no one around. The guard blinked in surprise. "You don't know?" he asked. Scam rolled his eyes. "If I knew I wouldn't ask," he said. "Seriously what's going on?" The guard shrugged. "I just heard that Jerry's son is getting married today in a half hour." Scam's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he said, confused because Jerry hadn't mentioned anything about it to him and they had technically been 'friends' for a while. _"But that does explain why he hasn't been around for a month," _Scam thought before speaking again.

"Who is he marrying?" he asked leaving the guard to shrug. "No idea, all I know is he's getting married today and as a WOOHP employee I feel I should go and congratulate my boss and his son." Nodding Scam knew that made sense and he fell silent letting the guard pack his things only to talk again just as he was about to leave. "Could you let me out long enough to do the same thing?" he asked suddenly making the guard freeze in his tracks. Turning around he looked at Scam with a raised eyebrow. "You want to congratulate Jerry?"

Scam nodded. "Yes I'd like to, seeing how helpful he's been. It's the least I could do." Biting his lip the guard knew that Scam still had one day left in his sentence and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to take him out before that. Letting out a sigh because he knew what the guard was thinking Scam spoke again. "You can take me there in handcuffs if you like." Letting out a sigh the guard looked down wondering what to do. He knew that Scam genuinely just wanted to congratulate Jerry and he knew even if he didn't agree, Scam was more than capable of escaping from jail. And besides Jerry was Scam's friend was he not?

Taking a deep breath he nodded slowly. "Handcuffs won't be necessary, I trust you won't let me down," he said making Scam smile as he opened the cell door and let him out. Glancing at his watch the guard sighed knowing the wedding was in twenty minutes and they had a long way to go. "If we hurry up we might make it in time for the reception," he said before leaving the premises with Scam right behind him.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Sam waited for the doors to open and when she heard the theme music play she knew it was time for her bridal march. Tightening her grip on her father's arm she slowly began to walk into the room, the doors opening on cue to let her in. She kept her eyes down, not looking at the lovely altar upfront nor the hundreds of guests that had arrived made up of Robert's family, her family and every, single WOOHP agent. She didn't hear the small whispers of people saying how pretty she looked nor how beautiful her gown was. She didn't hear anything. She didn't see anything. She didn't feel anything as she silently walked down the isle deeply caught up in her thoughts.<p>

All she could hear in her head was one voice, a voice she loved so dearly telling her he wanted to marry her. Telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever_. "Lies,"_ she thought sadly remembering the words he had written to her. Struggling to keep her face straight Sam kept walking but his voice wouldn't leave her alone. _"I love you too Sammie..."_ she bit her lip trying to ignore the tenderness she remembered in his tone. It had been a lie. _"__I'd never forget you Sam," _her hands tightening around her bouquet she exhaled and tried to let all his lies go. They were all lies. Every word, every smile, everything was a lie, an illusion.

"_They had to be lies."_ she said to herself. He said it in his letter hadn't he? That he didn't love her and she was a refreshing change but now nothing more than his past. Coming to stand in front of Robert Sam didn't look up at him, keeping her eyes down as she tried to force a smile on her lips.

Seeing her smiling in front of him, Robert grinned as he stared at his bride. Sam looked absolutely ravishing in her white, floral, one-shoulder gown with her hair in a long braid that dangled down to her waist and her eyes lowered before him. She looked like the perfect bride. _"The perfect bride for the perfect groom," _Robert thought with a smirk as he realized Scam was done with once and for all. Sitting in the front row Jerry couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He had done it. Sam was marrying his son and there was nothing Tim Scam could do about it.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began with a smile. "We are gathered here today before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honourable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly." Sam bit her lip at his words. "But instead with love, respect, friendship, and honour. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined." Turning to Robert he smiled. "Do you Robert Lewis, take this woman, Samantha Simpson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honour, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?" Looking at the redhead with longing eyes Robert nodded slowly. "I do."

Smiling harder the minister turned to Sam. "Do you Samantha Simpson, take this man, Robert Lewis, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honour, respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" Robert smiled brightly as he waited to hear Sam's 'I do'.

Staring at the minister Sam's eyes went wide as she replayed his words in her head. _"Do you promise to love him?" She_ looked down and bit her lip, chewing on it and feeling the burden of those words._ "Do I promise to love Robert?' _she asked herself, going pale as her throat went dry. Opening her mouth to speak Sam found that she couldn't move her tongue as she stood there before everyone who was waiting to hear her yes. And she knew exactly why she wasn't being able to say those two simple words they all wanted to hear. Biting her lip harder and feeling ashamed Sam began to glance around easily seeing confusion building on the guests faces as to why it was taking her so long to say yes.

"Miss Simpson," the minister said, making her jump as she turned back to face him. He gave her another smile. "I asked if you take this man, Robert Lewis, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and if you promise to love, honour, respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" he said repeating the vow in case she didn't hear him say it the first time.

Blinking Sam took a deep breath, feeling her head spinning as she struggled to open her mouth and give the answer she was supposed to. But again she found that she couldn't. Glancing past Robert Sam saw Clover and Alex looking at her sadly as if they knew just what was going on her head right now. She gulped dryly knowing they knew, they knew that it was HIM who was keeping her from talking. Even if he wasn't here she could feel his presence all around her and her knees began to shake as she glanced into the audience again, scanning every face to try and see if she could find him. But he wasn't there, all that was there were hundreds of puzzled faces staring back at her, questioning her for her strange behaviour. And she knew she had to get a grip.

Turning back around Sam took a deep breath. "I.." she started before she found herself faltering again. "I..." she whispered only to feel her heart beating painfully in her chest as her mind filled itself with every memory of his that she had cherished over the years. Standing there about to marry another man, she could still feel his touch on her skin from a year ago, feel his lips on hers, hear his whispers in her ear that he loved her. It was all she could hear despite whispers starting to spread amongst the crowd. "Sam?" Robert said in confusion trying to get her to speak.

Sam's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her memories not even hearing his voice. _"YOU are the most important person in my life, Sam..." _she heard him say in her head. _"You are the ONLY person in my life..." _Her eyes began to shake as her lower lip began to quicker._ "Tim..." _she thought sadly as her face began to crumble., _"Thank you for loving a man like me and trusting me...for giving me your heart," _Slowly her eyes were beginning to fill up as she remembered his words and she felt like a cheater standing her in front of another man. _"I did give you my heart Tim...you have my heart..." _she thought sadly as a tear split from her eye leaving the Minister to look at her in concern. But she didn't see him as she remained trapped inside her thoughts.

"_Doesn__'__t that mean…that you can__'__t wait to marry me?__"_Her breath hitched in her throat as more and more tears pooled down her face because she remembered her answer to that question that she had said. _"And it's still the same," _she thought knowing she still wanted to marry Tim despite everything. She still wanted to be his wife even if he didn't want her anymore. Sobbing silently she felt like a failure as she stood there unable to say yes to a man who clearly wanted her because she was still in love with Tim Scam.

"Sam?" she heard Robert say again. "Miss Simpson, is something wrong?" came the Minister's voice but Sam kept her head down struggling to control her tears. _"Why am I doing this?' _she asked. _"Why am I crying when I should just be saying my I do and marrying Robert, a man who's been there for me?" _she asked herself even though she knew the answer. And the answer didn't help her one bit. "_But I can't...I promised myself I was done waiting for him when I got his letter," _she reminded herself, taking a deep breath as she looked up to finally say yes. She froze on the spot though when her eyes landed on Clover and she was instantly reminded of the question she had asked her and she found herself crumbling again. What if Tim hadn't written that letter? What if he still loved her?

Watching from his spot on the bench Jerry could feel is knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists in anticipation. Why wasn't Sam saying yes? She had come all the way to the altar, she had agreed to marry Robert...why wasn't she saying yes? Standing up slowly he walked over to her, effectively standing in front of Clover and Alex in case they were somehow making her nervous. "Sam?" he said softly making her look up. "Robert's waiting," he said firmly.

Biting her lip Sam nodded knowing Jerry was right, now was not the time to be second guessing herself. It was too late to do that now. Having finally made up her mind Sam turned to look at Robert for the first time and gulped. Opening her mouth she was about to say the words she had to when she froze, her eyes widening when Robert's facial features changed before her eyes and her jaw fell open when she saw Tim Scam's face appear there instead. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as she watched him smile and she found herself smiling back instantly as all her heart's aching suddenly disappeared. With her smile still on her lips she took a step closer to him and opened her mouth to speak only to have her smile vanish when he faded away and once again Robert was looking at her.

A gasp leaving her she took a step back and gulped before her heart began to hurt again and right at that moment she knew this wasn't right. It would never be right. Soon she found her bouquet falling out of her hands as she felt dizzy while tears burst from her eyes. "I can't..." she whispered leaving Robert's eyes to widen in shock and Jerry to go pale.

"Sam?" Jerry said moving to steady her but she only took another step to be further away from Robert and him. Looking at them with tears blurring her vision she shook her head. "I can't," she said again before she covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. "I can't do this..." she sobbed out before she let out a cry of pain and turned and ran out of the room. Watching her run out the guests murmured amongst themselves as the Minister looked at Jerry questioningly. Glancing at his son who looked about ready to cry, Jerry pat him on the shoulder, reassuring him before he said he'd be back to the Minister and went after Sam.

Running into her room at the hall, Sam collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the soft sheets. "Tim.." she whispered sadly over and over again as her tears never ceased to fall. 'I just want to be with you..." she breathed out choking on a sob.

"You want to be with a man who left you?" Jerry's voice suddenly said and Sam lifted her head to see him standing at the doorway and looking at there sternly. Biting her lip Sam tried to stop crying because she knew he was right and she was being pathetic but she just couldn't control how she felt. Shaking his head in disappointment he came a little closer to her and sighed. "He left you, he betrayed you, he used you Sam," he said, reminding her of how she should be feeling.

Watching her face harden a little Jerry kept going. "He doesn't deserve you in the slightest and you're...hurting my son over him? Over a man who doesn't love you?" he asked leaving her eyes to widen. "I don't want to hurt him Jerry," she said. Jerry only frowned. "You're hurting him right now," he accused making her look down and look no less than disgusted with herself. "And you're hurting me," he said leaving Sam's head to fly up and look at him. Jerry sighed. "Sam I'm begging you," he whispered. "My family is down there, all my agents...this is about my honour, and prestige. You can't just break your wedding like this when you have no reason to."

Watching him unblinkingly Sam began to feel the guilt weighting down her soul again and she felt trapped. He was right, she had no reason to break this wedding. No reason but her own undying feelings but.._ "That's not enough to hurt the man I see as a father," _she realized feeling like a failure for running out like that and humiliating him and slowly her heart began to harden. Why was she hurting him anyway? It wasn't like the man she was pining for had come to get her. No he hadn't and he never would. And that letter, while she hadn't wanted to believe he had written it, it was his writing and it had to be from him. Who else would have a talisman like the one she gave him?

_"No one.." _Sam realized before she wiped away her tears and stood up. Giving Jerry a small nod she bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Let's go," she said, taking his arm and letting him lead her out of the room.

Breathing in relief that Sam was finally going to do this, Jerry quickly brought her back to the altar and smiled at the Minister. "Is everything okay?" he asked and Jerry nodded. "Everything is fine now, please redo the ceremony, there won't be any interruptions this time," he said firmly. Nodding the Minister began all over again. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of..."

Smiling as he watched his son smiling again Jerry let out a relaxed breath, glad that things were back on track as he moved to sit back down only to stop when he thought he saw the doors opening. Narrowing his eyes, wondering which guest had arrived this late Jerry slowly went around the seats and approached the door. His eyes widened when he saw Bret Landen coming in through the doorway because he knew he hadn't sent him a card and that was because he was in charge of the jell cell Scam was locked up in and he hadn't wanted to take chances. Moving to ask him why he was here Jerry stopped, freezing on the spot, his blood running cold in his veins as he saw the other man who was following behind the guard.

**Tim Scam. **

"No.." Jerry whispered, feeling his world spinning around before he quickly stood in front of Scam, ignoring Bret. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper, trying not to sound panicked as he struggled to keep Scam at the doorway and go no further. Raising an eyebrow at his panicked tone, Scam smirked. "Just because you didn't tell me, doesn't mean I wouldn't have found out Jerry," he said leaving Jerry's face to fall as white as snow. "Wha-what?" he stuttered looking ready to have a heart attack. Letting out a chuckle because he had no idea why Jerry looked so scared Scam smiled. "Calm down I'm here to congratulate you and your son, I just heard he was marrying today." Jerry let out the breath he had been holding when he heard that. Scam didn't know who the bride was, as long as he could get rid of him fast everything would be okay.

"Thanks," he said quickly before nodding towards the door. "You should go now, you still have a day left in your sentence." Looking at him oddly Scam blinked not understanding why Jerry was being so brief. Seeing him not moving to go Jerry spoke a little louder. "Tim you should leave, now," he said but Scam only smiled. "I will leave," he said before taking a step closer. "After I congratulate your son."

Jerry shook his head. "No, it's not necessary really. You don't even know him!" he said quickly only making Scam more puzzled than ever. Shaking his head Scam spoke again. "He's your son, and you've done a lot for me this past while. It's the least I could do," he said before ignoring Jerry's protests and pushing past him to go into the room. "Scam no!" Jerry hissed trying to grab his arm but it was no use because he was already out of reach.

Smirking at Jerry's strange behaviour Tim shook his head knowing nothing Jerry said could keep him from coming in. He knew Sam must be here somewhere and he had to see her, that was the only reason he had come anyway. Scanning the crowd and looking for her flaming red hair and beautiful face, Scam stopped when he saw her standing right at the front._ "Sam..." _he thought, smiling before he found himself calling out to her unable to stop himself.

"Do you Samantha Simpson, take this man, Robert Lewis, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honour, respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" Knowing it was time, Sam put everything out of her and nodded slowly. "I-"

"Sam!"

Her eyes widening she froze on the spot, her jaw dropping open as she heard that voice._ "It can't be..' _she thought, biting her lip. No, he wasn't here. Why would he be here? It was just her mind playing stupid tricks on her again. Looking back at Robert to say her I do, she froze when she saw him looking horrified and looking to his side instead of at her. He was looking at the doorway. Looking behind him she saw Clover and Alex's mouths hanging open as they looked in the same direction and before she could stop herself, her curiosity made her turn around to look at whatever they were looking at. And when she did she almost fell faint. There at the doorway was...

_"No..." _she thought, blinking her eyes several times to try and get rid of his image but it didn't fade only growing bigger and bigger as he came closer and soon he was just a few feet away. Sam stood glued to her spot, her jaw open and her eyes as wide as saucers when he stopped right in front of her with a smile on his face. "Sam," she heard **Tim **say again before a gasp left her when he suddenly picked her up and she felt his arms around her waist telling her this was no false image. And her doubts over him being an image from her mind faded away completely when he suddenly leaned his head up and captured her lips in a kiss. Sam's eyes widened when she heard people gasping but she was too shocked to even react as she felt his lips on hers, kissing her passionately and fervently.

A little confused as to why she was so stiff in his arms and not responding , Scam smiled against her lips knowing she must be shy seeing as he had just swept her off her feet and kissed her in front of a room full of people on someone else's wedding. But he knew he hadn't been able to resist, seeing her after so long, being close enough to touch her he just had to kiss her. Pulling his lips away and putting her down he spoke against her mouth, still smiling. "I missed you," he said leaving Sam's eyes to widen before they narrowed. What was he talking about? He had left her for a year. She was the one who had been pining for him while he as off enjoying his freedom. Feeling him stroking her cheek Sam pulled back and stepped away from him before giving him a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice hard and cold leaving Scam to blink in confusion. Why wasn't Sam happy to see him?

Moving to hold her again he was shocked when Sam held him back with her hand and glared harder and for the first time he noticed how Sam was wearing a white gown. His eyes widening he ran his eyes down her form and realized she was wearing a wedding dress. Scam's jaw slightly twitching he turned around and saw the man who was behind him. Jerry's son. Suddenly his eyes narrowed into slits of rage as he realized what was going on here. His Sam was marrying Jerry's son. turning back around to face her he looked at her in shock. "Sam, what's going on?" he asked sounding confused and hurt.

Sam only glared at his act because she had sent him about a thousand messages telling him she was getting married and now he was acting like he was realizing this for the first time. Looking at him in the eye Sam spoke firmly. "I'm getting married," she said leaving his mouth to part as he looked at her unblinkingly. "Why?" he asked, his voice not above a whisper but Sam only looked away from him not understanding why he was asking stupid questions. A gasp left her when she felt him grab her shoulders and shake her. "Answer me Samantha!" He demanded. "Why the hell are you marrying Jerry's son?"

Hearing the murmurs amongst the crowd get louder Sam looked around but he didn't let her as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Answer me!" he roared and Sam had finally had enough. "Why should I?" she screamed while pushing his hand off her chin and stepping back. "Why do I have to answer anything when you left without saying a word?" she growled leaving him to look at her as if she was insane. "What are you talking about?" he spat knowing Sam shouldn't wasn't making sense. She knew he had gone to jail for her, Jerry had told her that-

Pausing as his eyes widened he felt his instincts flaring. Jerry wouldn't have dared...would he? Turning to glance at Jerry, Scam caught him averting his eyes and looking down uncomfortably. Jerry bit his lip, closing his eyes because he knew Scam could tell what he had done, and the consequences were not going to be pretty.

A glare forming on his face at Jerry's behaviour, realizing that his suspicions were right, Scam took a step closer to him. "You did this didn't you?" he hissed as a murderous look filled up his eyes and Jerry grew afraid. Standing off to the side and sensing that the situation was close to getting out of control Robert screamed for help. "Guards!" he called out prompting several of them to close in on Scam. His glare growing it didn't take Scam long to punch the first guard hard in the face, leaving him to go sprawling back. Watching the body land somewhere down the isle the other guards looked up at him. "You better stay out of this," he spat and soon the guards had stopped in their tracks.

Scam was normally hard to contain but right now he was furious which made him more impossible to capture than an angry tiger. And just by the look on his face they could tell he'd rip apart anyone who tried to stop him from getting answers to the questions he was asking. Thinking fast, and because Scam was just talking they decided to just let him be.

Seeing the scene he was making Sam glared angrily before grabbing Scam's arm and making him look at her. "Stop it!" she screamed, annoyed with how he had just hit an innocent guard for no reason. Looking at Sam with his teeth clenched Tim had to work hard to calm himself even though fury and raw anger was running through his every vein just waiting to be unleashed.

Taking a deep breath, but with his jaw still tense in frustration he raised his hands and slowly cupped her face, pulling her to look into his eyes. He carefully brushed his thumb across her cheek only to have her give him a heated glare which hurt him down to his core. Struggling not to lash out he only gripped her face harder even though he could feel her trying to pull away. Ignoring her struggles he looked her in the eye and spoke softly. "Why are you marrying Robert, when you love me?" he said confused.

Her face growing angrier at his question, at the fact that he knew she loved him but had still chosen to walk away from her and torture her for an entire year, Sam's eyes narrowed into slits of rage. "I don't," she spat with another glare. Biting his cheek and exhaling to keep himself in control, even though her words just now hurt like hell he tried again. "…You don't love me?" he asked as he pulled her slightly closer, close enough so that she was only looking at him and seeing no one else. Sam let out a little huff before she looked down and frowned.

She hated, absolutely hated how he was putting on this act. Acting as if he didn't know the reason why she was here in this place and time ready to marry Robert instead of him. She might as well remind him. Placing her hands over his where he held her face she spoke in an angry hiss. "You left me…" she whispered while watching his eyes widen in shock, something she refused to pay attention to because she knew it was part of his show.

Tugging his hands off her face she shook her head and looked at him heartbrokenly, letting him see just how much he had hurt her so that he'd understand why she doing what she was doing. "You left for an entire year," she said firmly, her glare growing on her face as all the painful memories of those days upon days she had spent crying over him came back and she found herself shaking a little from pent up anger. He had made those awful memories for her.

Standing right before her he could feel her coldness and anger as she refused to look at him or hear him out, and it left him stunned just how angry she was at him even though this wasn't his fault._ "But for some reason she's refusing to see that," _he thought while mentally cursing at Jerry because he knew he had definitely done everything in his power to poison Sam against him. And it was really beginning to look like it had worked.

Refusing to give up, Scam lifted her chin and forced her to look at him despite the acidic glare on her face. Looking at her seriously he sighed. "Could I EVER leave you Sam?" he whispered softly while searching her eyes for the answer he wanted. He was left shocked when she only stepped back and frowned. "You could and you did!" she screamed harshly. Clenching his fist as this side Tim felt his knuckles turning white. He couldn't believe that she didn't believe him. After all the time they had been together, she didn't believe he words? She thought he was lying to her? That he could ever do such a thing?

Taking deep breaths and looking straight at her he spoke again. "Sam I wasn't off having a vacation," he spat, anger now clear in his tone. His anger only fuelled when she rolled her eyes. Not being able to stop himself he reached out and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her body to his. Seeing her eyes widen he felt himself frown when she almost looked afraid, as if he was going to hurt her.

It made him furious, no it downright stuck a knife in his gut that she thought he would ever hurt her. Ignoring the murmurs of the audience watching he kept his eyes glued to her emerald ones. "Want to guess where I was?" he hissed angrily, unable to remain calm any longer. Seeing her eyes narrow he knew that 'jail' was the last answer on her mind. Slightly gripping her chin he leaned closer to her. "I was in jail!" he growled, tightening his grip on her suddenly stiff body. Biting her lip Sam blinked at his words and he knew she was confused at his answer but when he saw doubt flickering in her gaze he found himself screaming again. "I was doing my time for you, so that you wouldn't marry a stigmatized man!"

Her eyes going wide at his words Sam blinked several times. Had he really been in jail? Running her eyes across his face she saw how determined he looked, how his mouth was in a straight line and hurt was flickering in his sea-foam gaze as he stared back at her without blinking. And she found herself tempted to believe him. Feeling her doubts crumbling she stopped and reminded herself of what Jerry had said. He had told her that he had released Scam so that he could be with her and he had disappeared since then. _"Jerry wouldn't lie to me…would he?" _she thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip before she shook her head. No, there was no way Jerry, the man who she saw as a second father would willingly hurt her.

"You're lying!" she shouted before giving Jerry an apologetic glance for having to hear this, something Scam saw and felt his blood boiling at. Grabbing her cheek he forced her to look at him as he stared back at her with tormented eyes. "I 'M LYING?" he roared. "Since when do I lie to you Sam?" he hissed as he felt his nostrils flaring. How could she even say something like that to him? To the man who had given up lying, cheating, killing…everything for her?

Pulling her face away Sam absentmindedly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath before answering him. "You left…." she started slowly. "You left and not for a day or two, but for a whole, entire year," she whispered. Watching him about to protest Sam glared. "You ran away from me as soon as JERRY let you go!" she screamed, her voice loud enough to each even the spectators in the last row. Running a hand through his hair in exasperation Scam looked at Sam in complete and total disbelief. Just how many lies had Jerry fed to her while he was gone? "LET ME GO?" he asked angrily, almost wanting to laugh at that thought. "Why the hell would JERRY let me go, huh?" he snarled furiously. "Do I have to remind you how much he hates me?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Sam let out a tired sigh. "Once Jerry found out…my…" she bit her lip and glared. "My feelings for you, he released you from jail and you vanished right after that," she said crossly before looking away from him. Stiffening on the spot Scam closed his eyes in agony as he realized just how Jerry had gone about this. After hearing Sam's words it didn't take him more than a few seconds to figure out exactly how the old man had plotted to systematically make it look like he had left Sam like a selfish jerk once he got his freedom.

His jaw twitching as thoughts unravelled to him, he knew Jerry had first locked him up and then had told Sam he had been set free. He had done that so that Sam would be expecting to have him show up while knowing damn well that he wouldn't be showing up for an entire year. But Sam would be waiting and waiting and as time went by she would start doubting his intentions and then eventually she would believe that he had used her to gain his freedom and dumped her aside when he got it. _"That bastard," _Scam thought feeling his anger pulse and hammer through his rigid form. He could kill Jerry right there for playing him. For setting him up and making Sam hate him and then putting his son there to replace him in her life. He was beyond shocked, beyond humiliated and angrier than he had ever been in his life.

Controlling his urge to lunge at Jerry and strangle him because Sam was more important, Scam called out to her, making her raise her head and look at him. "Sam…" he said tiredly, quickly reaching the end of his patience. "I was in jail," he said honestly. "Jerry," he said frowning at the name he hated more than ever. "Didn't let me go, he locked me up and kept me there so that you would hate my guts and fall for his son," he hissed out through clenched teeth leaving her eyes to widen.

Looking down and away from his piercing gaze in order to think straight, Sam took deep breaths as her heart hammered in her chest. It was blatantly obvious that Tim was suggesting that Jerry was the reason why he had been away all this time. He was saying that Jerry, her friend was responsible for all the tears she had cried and not him. Feeling hurt at even that thought, Sam flickered her gaze to Jerry who was just standing there sadly and she knew hearing all this was hurting him. And to be honest she had seriously had enough. If Tim was going to claim he was in jail he had to prove it. He couldn't just go pointing fingers at Jerry like that, especially after he knew how integral Jerry was to her life.

Looking at him sternly Sam spoke in a firm tone. "I don't believe you," she said darkly leaving Scam's eyes to widen and he looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. Staring at her in disbelief Scam only clenched his fists harder while he watched her looking at him with open doubt on her features. She didn't believe a word he had said to her in his defence, not one, single word even though he had practically begged her to hear him. And standing there under her scrutinizing glare he felt as if they were enemies again and she was interrogating him after an arrest. He didn't' like the feeling, he didn't like it one bit.

Taking his sudden silence as a sign of his guilt Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What proof do you have that you were in jail?" she said suddenly. Falling stiff on his spot Scam looked at her with undisguised throbbing in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was saying that to him. After everything they had endured and faced together, he couldn't believe it. "You want proof from me?" he asked with shock, hurt and humiliation in his voice.

Staring at him for a long moment and reading all the tenseness on his features as anger Sam bit her lip and looked away not knowing what to say to him. Watching her look away dismissingly Scam bit his cheek and slowly nodded his head. She did want proof from him. She wanted him to show her physical proof that he had been locked up, chained up in a WOOHP jail cell and that was the only reason why he hadn't been with her. She wanted proof from HIM. Her fiancée, the man she claimed to love.

Feeling the colour draining from his skin and his breaths growing heavier he knew he was hurt. In fact he had never been hurt his bad before. He felt like a bigger criminal than he ever had been as he was being forced, by the only person he had ever loved to prove his innocence to her. Saying nothing he thought about how easily he could rip Jerry's pathetic plan to shreds. Scam knew he could go back to his cell and get the security tapes that would show her how he had paced every day and every night for the last year in his cell, unable to sleep as he thought about her.

Feeling his jaw twitching he also knew that he could make the guard supervising him tell her he had been in jail, or better yet choke Jerry until he spoke the truth, heck he could just show her those letters she had 'wrote' to him that he had with him right now, in the pockets of his coat amongst other things but…

Glaring as he looked at her standing there without any concern for his feelings, without making any attempt to even listen to him he knew it wasn't worth it. It wasn't because he didn't love her, no he loved her and always would but he wasn't so sure she loved him anymore. _"If she loves me wouldn't she at least try and believe me?" _he asked himself hurtfully already knowing the answer to that. If she really, honestly loved him…then she would have trusted him and what he had been saying over her blind trust in Jerry Lewis, his enemy. If she really loved him then she would believe in him. After all he was the man she said she loved and love…love was trust. If she didn't trust him, she didn't love him, it was as simple as that and as much as it killed him he had to accept that.

Nodding to himself bitterly because he realized where he stood in comparison to Jerry and his son Scam took a step away from her. "I thought you loved me Sam," he whispered, drawing her attention and making her look up because he hadn't been able to mask the pain in his tone despite having tried to. He didn't want her sympathy.

Taking a deep breath, knowing he had to do this before he could no longer control himself he looked her in the eye before speaking softly. "I hope Robert makes you happier than I ever would have," he said roughly, bitterly, making her eyes widen but he never saw it as he had turned around so he no longer had to look at her face. It hurt too much. "Congratulations Samantha, I hope you have a wonderful married life," he whispered quickly, looking down at his feet before slowly walking away, not wanting to see the looks on people's faces as he left this room and walked away from her life forever.

Watching Tim Scam walking away in defeat, Jerry felt a little ray of hope building up inside him. Sam didn't believe him, she didn't believe him! _"She could still marry my son!" _he thought joyfully as he moved to restart the ceremony again. But his every hope crumbled when Scam suddenly stopped, only having taken a few steps away from the altar. And from where he was standing Jerry could see exactly why. Sam was holding him back.

Stiffening on the spot when he suddenly felt her hand gripping his arm tightly from behind Scam took a deep breath before thinking of shaking his arm loose only to stop at the sound of her voice. "You think…. I don't love you?" she asked suddenly and his eyes widened at how heartbroken she sounded. Her voice sounded almost cracked as if she was about to cry and he found himself turning around before he could stop himself. And when he did he was shocked to find her standing there crying while she looked at him longingly.

Looking at her questioningly Scam took a step closer to her. "Sam?" he said in concern only to have his eyes widen when she let out a strangled cry before throwing her arms around him and wrapping him in a tight hug that knocked the wind out of his lungs and left everyone around them to gasp. Feeling him stiffen in her grasp Sam held him tighter, wrapping her arms hard around his waist while she cried into his chest and soaked his shirt with her tears. Confused and worried Scam opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing only to stop when she spoke first.

"I'm.. I'm such an idiot," Sam mumbled sadly making his eyes widen even more. Still holding him harder she sniffed. "I-I missed you too much and I wasn't think-thinking straight," she admitted while stuttering and pressing herself against him, afraid that he would pull away. Gasping at that thought Sam crumbled and broke down into a bigger fit of sobs because she couldn't bear to have him leave her again. She knew she wouldn't make it. "I'm sorry…" She sobbed out. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking as her tears never stopped. "I'm so stupid-"

"Sam-" he said suddenly, still stiff in her hold and Sam grew terrified that he was going to just push her off and walk away_. "No…" _she thought, gasping while gripping onto him fiercely. "No, Tim, don't go!" she screamed before finally looking up at his face with tears still pouring from her eyes. "I'm begging you," she breathed out , still unable to stop crying as he didn't hug her back or say a word. And she knew she had caused this by doubting him and asking him for proof.

Cursing at herself with every bad word that she knew she shook her head viciously as she stared at him. "I swear, I don't need any proof from you!" she said urgently. "I believe you, I believe you!" she screamed while gripping onto him for dear life. Looking at him heartbrokenly Sam bit her lip. "Just don't leave me," she cried before burying her face in his chest again and hugging him as close to her as she could. "Please don't leave me…" she pleaded sadly hoping he would hear her even if she hadn't been listening to him.

And watching Sam clutching onto Scam tightly and refusing to let him go, Jerry knew she wouldn't ever be letting him go from her life. Letting out a defeated sigh he knew there was nothing more that he could do now. It was all over.

Standing there angrily Robert felt upset and shocked as he watched the scene that was unfolding before him. Scam hugging Sam as she held him tightly and he felt himself scowling as confusion pounded away at him. How could she just take him back like that? After everything his father and him had done, after how horrible they had made Scam look like, how could she not need any proof? How could she just believe him like that? Not having any answers for his questions Robert glared at the couple before him hatefully.

Feeling her clutching onto him tightly and refusing to let him go, Scam found all his anger and hurt quickly vanishing on the spot. Try as he might, he just couldn't' stay mad at her. And soon he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, smiling when she melted against him and he knew that all her hesitations and doubts were gone. Holding her for a moment he slowly pulled back to look at her only to find her looking at him with sad, apologetic eyes while her tears kept falling. And it hurt him to see her looking so sorry when none of this wasn't her fault. "Sam.." he started slowly while running his fingers through her hair and looking her in the eye.

"This is not your fault," he whispered reading her easily. Sam bit her lip and looked down, still looking guilty but Scam raised her chin with his finger and made her face him again as he gave her a smile, not wanting his girl to feel like this. "None of this is your fault," he said firmly before wrapping her in his arms and relaxing when she finally seemed to relax. He stayed still for a moment hugging her calmly before a glare formed on his face as he remembered exactly who was responsible for this entire mess and for making his Sam feel like this. Whipping around to face the culprit Scam narrowed his eyes in Jerry's direction. "This is all YOUR fault," he growled, his arms still around Sam as he glared at the old man who was just standing the gulping.

Letting out a bitter chuckle Scam shook his head. "I can't believe I was actually STUPID enough to even think YOU would actually be getting over your hatred of me," he hissed before a smirk crossed his lips. "Heh, if you could do that...you wouldn't be Jerry Lewis, would ya?" he said before directing a heated glare at Jerry. "If you actually cared about your spies, and didn't treat them as pawns to play with...you wouldn't be yourself, would you!" he spat leaving Jerry to look down even lower, staring at the floor at his feet as humiliation and guilt began to engulf him in its inescapable flames. He could feel gazes on him. He could sense all his agents, hundreds of them staring at him. Jerry could feel their glares burning holes into him and he knew they knew just what he had done. Biting his lip and blinking shakily he felt trapped within the web of his own plan.

Watching Jerry with betrayed eyes Sam let her tears run down her face as she clutched Tim's arm and held him close. She couldn't believe Jerry had done this. How could he have just tried to rip her love away from her when he KNEW her inside out? When he knew that who she was made her a girl who would never get over her first love? Disgusted and beyond shocked and upset Sam kept crying as she looked at him with a glare not understanding where her trust in him had gone wrong. It was all because of him that she had nearly… Sam cried harder. _"It's all because of him that I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life," _she thought sadly before nuzzling her face into Tim's shoulder and crying in his arms, feeling safe, feeling whole after such a long time.

Watching Jerry squirm under his intense glare Scam continued knowing he had so much more to say to the man who had nearly ruined his life forever. "Tricking ME...fine I'll give you a point for that," Scam muttered knowing Jerry had gotten him good. "But..." He glared. "How dare you hurt Sam like this?" he spat viciously, his angry voice booming off the walls and haunting Jerry as he stood there with his eyes downcast, unable to look at anyone especially Sam.

Scam shook his head in repulsion. "Sure I was your enemy, you always hated me but what about Sam?" he shouted. "The girl you claim is like your daughter. Which father would willingly crush his daughter's heart?" he asked and Sam looked at him unblinkingly because she could tell he was fighting for her right now. The expression on his face, the look in his eyes made it look like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and torn it in half and she couldn't help but smile through her tears because she knew he couldn't live without her anymore than she could without him.

Not daring to look up at Scam, Jerry bit his cheek and let out a shaky breath feeling Scam's latest sentence cut through his core. He did care for Sam like a daughter, he always had. It was why he had wanted her with his son but he felt that wasn't going to be enough to explain what he had gone and done to Sam or Tim Scam, a man who looked just about ready to murder him.

Finding Jerry silent as he should be Scam only threw him another hateful glare. "No father would do that Jerry," he hissed firmly, hating Jerry more than he ever had in all his life at this moment. "I don't care what you say…" he growled, "No matter how badly you wanted your son to marry MY Sam, she loved me, LOVES me and you should have respected that like Clover and Alex did," he said, turning to glance at Sam's best friends who were smiling at him with tears in their eyes and he knew he still had their support. Fixing his gaze back on Jerry who was still silent and pale as a ghost Scam spoke again. "They are her friends Jerry," he said now talking about Clover and Alex. "They didn't like me from the start but they still gave me a chance…" he whispered before muttering angrily, "Something you only pretended to do," he said accusingly leaving Jerry to only shrink into himself even more. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough at all.

Anger running through his every pore Scam began screaming in rage. "Did you even once think how it would make HER feel?" he roared. "When Sam would find out that you went this far, cut her this deep to get what you wanted?" he shouted in fury while he clutched the girl still crying in his embrace tighter to him. He would never forgive Jerry for making her think he didn't want her. That he had left her. He had worked over years to earn her trust, her love and Jerry had almost torn that away from him.

"Taking me away from Sam, and then keeping me away despite the fact that she must have cried, cried in front of you…." he hissed, cursing Jerry for making her cry and enjoying it because he knew it had been part of his little plan. Making her heart break and then trying to shove his son there to try and mend the broken pieces. His nostrils flaring Scam roared again. "Did her tears not matter?" he asked, his tone acidic and anger dripping from his eyes as he held Sam close and whispered, "Because they sure as hell matter to me." Choking on a sob Sam pressed her hands against his chest and leaned her forehead against him, breathing in his scent and trying to block out the pain and betrayal she was feeling right now. She would never forgive Jerry for this.

"You made her cry because of ME…" Scam spat through clenched teeth and he rubbed Sam's back up and down, trying to soothe her. "Through me, and I'll never forgive you for that Jerry," he growled knowing he had promised Sam that he'd never hurt her and he had now because of Jerry. No matter how indirect it had been his Sam had still shed tears over him, her pain this past year had been linked to him and he couldn't' bear that thought. Fixing Jerry with pointed look Scam scowled. "And for the record, you pathetic fool…" he snarled. "You only tricked me because I let you do it," he spat while holding Sam closer to him and speaking. "I love Sam with all my heart. If there is anything I can ever do for her I'd do it in a heartbeat," he said and everyone could hear all the honesty in his tone.

Letting out a breath of frustration he shook his head. "See when you told me, my being in jail, serving my sentence would make her proud…. I made myself trust you no matter what my gut said," he admitted remembering how badly his instincts had told him Jerry was up to something but he had ignored it for Sam. His eyes narrowing he whispered. "JUST because I love Samantha, not because I was stupid enough to ever trust you."

Jerry just nodded his head slowly knowing Scam would have never trusted him so easily for any other reason. He should have seen that but hadn't even tried to question his good fortunes when Scam was falling for his trick. And now he was paying for his lack of thought.

"But Sam trusted you blindly because she loves you like a father…" Scam said, drawing Jerry to muster up his courage and look at him only to find Scam glaring venomously before he spat. "And you broke that trust forever," he said damningly leaving Jerry to look away again because he knew Scam was right. He felt like crying as heavy amounts of guilt hit his heart and soul. Feeling his head throbbing and his eyes stinging he knew he had hurt Sam more than he had ever planned to. And standing here now, listening to her sob and listening to Tim Scam tell him how badly he had messed up Jerry knew she wouldn't just forget this and move on. It was possible she would never find it in her heart to forgive him.

Gasping at that thought Jerry felt the beginnings of tears dancing in eyes as he bit his lip and struggled not to break down in tears. Watching the old man standing there before them about to cry Scam felt no mercy, only hatred as he looked at him finally starting to see just how wrong he had been to do what he had done to them. But it was too late to see that now and he knew he didn't deserve an apology. Jerry sure as hell was never going to get one from him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Scam said dismissingly as his glare refused to die down. Standing against him Sam could easily feel how tense he was. She knew he was ready, just itching to hurt Jerry and his son. _"Just to make me feel better," _she thought to herself knowing this wasn't just about his rage. No, it was about his rage towards Jerry for hurting her. Biting her lip and feeling like a failure Sam's face fell. How could she have ever doubted his love_? "It's all Jerry's fault,"_ she thought angrily knowing that if wasn't for him feeding her lies all year, for orchestrating this entire plot against Tim, she would have never in a million years ever thought that Tim, her Tim could hurt her.

She had been cheated and betrayed by Jerry and it was because of that, that she had doubted him. _"I'll never forget this pain," _Sam said to herself , feeling her heart still aching in hurt as she felt as if her own dad had tortured her and broken her heart. Taking a deep breath she knew she didn't want to deal with Jerry. She was sick of him, after all he had done she didn't want to do so much as even think about him. And she knew she didn't want her Tim to think about him either or talk to him. Jerry wasn't worth it. After all he had done, he wasn't worth it.

Looking away from Jerry, Sam glanced at around the room, at everyone's shocked, glaring faces and her eyes stopped on her parents who were standing there in their middle of it all looking at her with wide eyes. And she knew they were confused and needed an explanation. Smiling and pulling on Scam's arm, making him look away from Jerry and at her instead Sam smiled harder before she led him to walk with her to where he parents were standing. Reaching them a moment later Sam took a deep breath, glancing at Tim before a blush touched her tear-stained cheeks. "Mom…dad," she started slowly while looking them in the eye. "This is my Tim," she mumbled shyly, hoping her saying that would make everything click into place for them.

Blinking a few times with their jaws wide open Gaby and Shawn looked as confused as they felt but it didn't take them more than moment to put two and two together. Turning to glance at each other they smiled, giving each other a little nod before Gaby spoke. "Sammie…" she smiled widely. "Your Tim is even more handsome than his photograph," she said leaving Sam to blush deeply as her lips burst into a small grin of joy. Staring at Scam, Shawn stayed silent in thought. He knew now that this man was a criminal which did make him see him a little differently but it wasn't for a negative reason.

No, he wasn't upset in the slightest in fact he was delighted because he knew that while Tim may have been a criminal once, he had given it all up for his daughter. And he knew right then that Sam would never find a man who would love her more than him and suddenly her being stuck on him for an entire year, unable to move on made perfect sense. Smiling softly Shawn gently pat Tim on his shoulder. "You two make a perfect couple," he said making Scam smirk happily while Sam's smile only grew on her lips as she thanked her parents for accepting them so quickly.

Still standing at the altar Robert sneered at the lot in front of him. A glare was stuck to his face because he knew his big day had been ruined. His wedding had been crashed and he was left looking like the big loser. From his spot he could clearly see Samantha's parents smiling at Tim Scam like a son. Like they should have looked at him for the last while but never had and he felt completely ignored as they had their little moment like a perfect family. Flickering his gaze up to where his father was standing being glared at and murmured about by his many agents Robert could see how defeated he looked. His jaw tensed in frustration because he knew Scam's words about using Sam and hurting her must have gotten to him after all.

It was easy to tell because his dad who was always proud was now standing there in silence, his lips sealed and his eyes teary as he didn't meet eyes with anyone. And he knew right then that his father was done fighting Tim Scam to get Sam for him. But he wasn't. He wasn't willing to step aside and let Scam rip the girl he had fallen in love with away from him_. "And if dad won't do anything…" _he thought angrily. _"Then I will."_

Thinking of a course of action Robert's eyes scanned the room before settling on a guard who was standing nearby and he smirked when he saw the gun strapped to his arm. _"Perfect," _he thought before slowly inching towards him, being careful so that no one would see this coming. When he was close enough, he slipped next to the guard, glad that he was too preoccupied with watching all that was going on to even feel him take his the gun and step away. When he was within shooting range of his target Robert raised the gun and screamed. "Don't move!"

Hearing Robert's voice Scam turned around, Sam turning with him both of their eyes widening when they saw the gun he was pointing in their direction, right at Tim Scam. The room filled with gasps as Robert aimed the gun at Scam's head and smirked. "It's over for you Scam," he spat hatefully. Heaving heard Robert, Jerry's head whipped up and a gasp of horror left him when he saw what he was about to do. And he knew he had to stop him. Gun or no gun, his son was no match for Scam.

"Robert, stop it!" Jerry screamed loudly, panic in his tone as he tried to stop his son. Trying to shoot Tim Scam was as good as suicide and he had to stop him before Scam got down to his reality and became the natural killer that he was. If that happened Robert would definitely die today. "Stop it!" he screamed again seeing that Robert still hadn't dropped the weapon. Glaring heatedly Robert shook his head in defiance. "No!" he screamed, glancing at his dad from the corner of his eye. "No dad he can't do this!" he whined. "He can't come in here and ruin everything after we planned so hard for this!"

Listening to his words Sam threw Robert a heated glare because she was now easily being able to see how heavily involved Robert was in this too. Until now she hadn't been absolutely sure how much he factored into this but now she was sure. And she would never forgive him. Glancing at Sam longingly, ignoring the glare set on her face Robert spoke again. "Sam is mine!" he growled, leaving Scam to raise an eyebrow as he felt his blood boil at his words. Robert was really trying his patience.

Taking Scam's silence as fear Robert smirked. "I want Sam and I'm going to have her, just as soon as I get rid of you!" he spat while looking Scam challengingly in the eye. Finally having had enough Scam began advancing towards Robert at a murderous rate only to be stopped by Sam who held onto his arm protectively and looked at him in concern. She could feel all his tenseness and anger that was roaming through him, and she knew that while Tim may look calm he was ready to kill. Holding onto his arm tightly she kept him from going any further. No she didn't doubt that he could get a gun off Robert, anyone for that matter but she didn't want to take any chances with his life, not after all they had been through. He was just too precious to her to lose.

Turning his head towards Sam, Scam placed his hand over hers where it was gripping his arm tightly. Giving her a reassuring squeeze that nothing would happen to him he made her loosen her hold and let him go before he begin walking towards Robert calmly. Looking at Robert impassively even though he just wanted to bash his skull in Scam spoke in an even, relaxed tone.

"So…YOU'RE going to get rid of me?" he asked almost mockingly. Gripping the gun tighter in his hand Robert nodded firmly. "YES!" he snapped. Dropping his eyes from his determined face to his shaking hand Scam smirked. "You have enough guts to pull that trigger?" he spat leaving Robert to bite his lip and try and control his hand from shaking even if it was no good. And Scam could tell he had never fired a gun before even for practice, let alone kill a man, something that he had done too many time to count. And his smirk widened on his lips because he knew he had found Robert to be just as he had expected him to be when he had heard that Jerry had a son. Daddy's' perfect little prince.

Walking towards Robert calmly, inching closer to him Scam looked at him tauntingly. "Even if you do pull that trigger, Sam will NEVER love you," he declared. Looking Robert in the eye Scam whispered, "And you know that. Deep down, you know she never loved you," he said making Robert bite his lip and he knew that even Robert with his miniscule brain knew that was true. Chuckling he continued as he neared him. "And I know how it must have happened, how you and your father must have graciously guilted Sam into accepting your phoney friendship and kindness and eventually your wedding proposal-"

"SHUT UP!" Robert roared angrily, not liking what he was having to hear. Scam only smirked because he was now only two feet away from him but Robert was too bust screaming to notice. "You know it's all true," he muttered before turning to Jerry and shaking his head, "You know Jerry, I thought YOU were pathetic but your son?" Scam smirked. "He simply takes the goddamn cake." Hearing Robert hiss at his comment and move to finally pull the trigger Scam moved quickly knowing he was now close enough as he simply knocked the gun out of Robert's hands. "No!" Robert squealed but Scam stepped away with the gun in his hand and with a smirk on his face.

Robert went completely pale as his breaths became laboured from fear. Standing not too far away Jerry took deep breaths as worry panged away at his mind at the terrifying sight of his son standing unarmed in front of an angry, Scam who was holding a gun. Jerry bit his lip in agony knowing that Scam would not hesitate to shoot his son, or him after all they had done.

Enjoying the pale, dead looks on both his enemies' faces Scam twirled the gun around in his right hand and smirked in victory. He was going to enjoy this. Looking Robert in his shaking eyes Scam whispered coolly. "So you think you can stop me, hmm?" he smirked harder when he got no answer because he hadn't been expecting one. Fear had a wonderful way of shutting even the most arrogant and most annoying up. Thoroughly amused at Robert's sealed mouth Scam gave him a pointed look. "Now…I'll let you watch as I take Sam away from you in front of your very eyes," he said pointing the gun at Robert's skull before turning his head towards the redhead with a serious look on his face. "Sam?" he said leaving her to nod her head. Giving her a little smile he looked her in the eyes. "Will you marry me, right here, right now?" he asked and soon everyone was gasping in shock.

Glancing at each other Clover and Alex gasped in surprise as well never having seen this coming but knowing only Scam could pull something like this, before glancing at their best friend who was standing there in silence. Sam's eyes were wide as her mouth was dropped a open and she was taking slow, deep breaths as a blush spread across her cheeks. Soon a small smile lit up her face because she already knew her answer to his question, she didn't need to think about it. Taking a few steps closer to him she looked him in the eye while her own filled up with tears of joy. "You don't need to ask Tim… I'm already your's," she whispered honestly leaving Tim to smile right back at her.

Watching them, Clover and Alex grinned automatically happy beyond words to see Sam smile after so long. And they knew they had been right. The had known that only Scam could make her smile after all she had gone through. Watching Tim and Sam come closer to each other they knew they were so happy to be here to witness these two being united. Suddenly it seemed that all the sadness, all the suffering of this last year was gone in an instant as they watched them stand at the altar together.

Keeping his gun pointed at Robert just in case Scam smiled at Sam who was just watching him with a blush on her face before he glanced at the minister and nodded. Right on cue, the minister began to speak. "Do you Tim Scam, take this woman, Samantha Simpson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honour, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?" Looking Sam deeply in her eyes Scam nodded his head. "I do," he said making her smile harder.

Turning to Sam next the minister continued. "Do you Samantha Simpson, take this man, Tim Scam, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honour, respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?" Quickly stepping on her toe from under the folds of her wedding gown to make sure this wasn't a dream Sam smiled when his face didn't change before her. "I do," she said, all her love showing clearly in her voice and in the look in her eyes as she stared at Tim unblinkingly.

Smiling the minister finished up the ceremony. "Having heard the vows you have made to each other, and by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to Scam he nodded. "You may kiss your bride." Removing his gaze from Robert and Jerry entirely Scam smiled at Sam who was watching him patiently with her lips slightly parted as if waiting for his kiss. Not wasting any time he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her up against his body before he descended his lips down and placed them over hers in a soft kiss. Smiling against his lips, feeling her heart hammering in her chest out of joy and disbelief that this was happening Sam threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she returned the kiss.

Holding each other tight their lips moved against his each others, passionately and fervently as they tried to make up for the long time they had been away from each other and they found it hard to pull away despite several moments having passed by. Listening to people cheering and applauding, they only gripped each other closer trying to only focus on themselves and the kiss went on for a while longer. Only when they could feel their heads bursting from lack of oxygen did they finally break the kiss, pulling their mouths away and staring at each other while they took deep, rough, pants of air.

Moving his hands from her waist Scam gently caressed her face leaving her to smile while a tear of joy split from her eye. Wiping it away and giving her a small squeeze while whispering that he loved her, Scam slowly turned back around to face Robert and Jerry and smirked at the fact that Jerry looked heartbroken while Robert looked like he was about to cry.

"Now what, hmm?" Tim asked teasingly as he tossed the gun in his hand. "What are you going to do?" he asked Robert who kept his lips sealed not daring to speak because Scam was still holding the gun and he had married Sam right in front of him. It was all over.

Seeing defeat on Robert's face Scam smirked before pointing the gun at him and keeping it there while he wondered what to do next. He honestly just wanted to shoot him dead. From next to him Sam bit her lip and glanced at Tim, seeing how ready he was to pull the trigger but she knew she didn't want him to get in any trouble. Even if his reason to want to kill Robert was perfectly legitimate because he had suffered because of him, Sam knew killing Robert came with the possibility of landing him back in jail. And she didn't want that because it wasn't worth it and never would be.

Quickly reaching out and holding his arm she whispered. "They're not even worth it Tim," she said to her husband while glaring at Jerry and Robert and aiming to fill them with guilt. And she knew it was working when she saw Jerry look down at his feet and never look up again. Watching him she could tell Jerry knew just how angry she was right now and she was glad to know that he was finally starting to realize how big of a mistake he had made.

Glancing at Sam for a second Scam saw all the hatred on her face for Jerry and his son and he slowly lowered his arm. Quickly tossing the gun back to the agent who Robert had taken it from Scam turned back to Jerry who was still looking down. "See that Jerry?" he hissed making him peek up for a moment. Scam glared. "The girl who you hurt for so long…still doesn't want you in pain," he hissed, satisfied when Jerry remained speechless and went back to staring at his shoes.

Taking a deep breath Scam kept glaring at Jerry as he saw all the guilt on his washed out face and hoped that that guilt would eat him alive. Apart from guilt , Scam knew there would also be other consequences Jerry would soon have to face. There were obvious consequences for using government vested power for one's own means and Jerry had done just that. With so many witnesses he would never escape the punishment for that crime. Even worse than that, every agent in this room would never see Jerry the say way again. After all who was to say that Jerry wouldn't control them like he did Sam?

Glancing around he could see everyone's glares and he knew they hated Jerry for what had come out. How he had played Sam, one of their best, one of their favourites that Jerry had feigned to be like his own daughter and he knew what they were thinking. If he could hurt someone so special, why not them? But most of all Scam knew that Jerry had received the biggest punishment already. He had lost a daughter today. He didn't need to think twice to know that Sam would never trust Jerry again and he remembered exactly what that pain felt like, of not being trusted by Sam. To put it simply. It wasn't easy to bear and he knew it wasn't going to be easy for Jerry to live with it.

Not saying anything else, Scam threw Jerry and his son one last glare before holding Sam and walking away with her. In the back of his mind he knew they had questions to answer to her family and several other people but that could all wait. Gripping her body close to his as he opened the door and led her out he knew that right now, Sam and him just had to be alone with each other.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to their home Scam walked in first, turning on the switch and flooding the quiet room with light. Letting out a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment trying to let everything that had happened in the last few hours catch up to him and he knew it would take a few days for it to all sink in. All he knew for the moment, apart from the anger and repulsion he was feeling for Jerry was that he had an overwhelming sense of relief. He was so glad that he had gotten to her in time.<p>

His jaw slightly twitching Scam clenched his fist tensely. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't made it. Sam would have married- Scam's teeth clenched_. "Just thinking about her with him makes me crazy," _he thought before hearing Sam close the door and he knew she was with him right now, where she belonged. Opening his eyes, Scam's tenseness and anger vanished at that thought.

A smile growing on his lips he turned around to face his wife, ready to take her in his arms and remind her exactly how much he loved her only to freeze at the sight of her saddened face and lowered eyes. Sam was just standing there chewing on her lower lip, with guilt on her face, not even looking at him. He let out a little sigh remembering how she hadn't said a word in the car either and now he knew certain that something was wrong. "Sam?" he said only making her bite her lip harder and take a small breath but she still wouldn't look at him.

Hearing him call out her name again Sam blinked sadly not being able to find it in herself to face the man she loved. After everything that had happened she was still shocked but there was another issue she was dealing with silently. Sam's face grew even sadder, remembering how poorly she had acted, asking him for proof that he hadn't hurt her, in front of all those people. She let out a little sigh as guilt pounded away at her. She was ashamed to say the least. _"I can't believe I just fell into their plan," _she thought feeling like an idiot because her being tricked was what had made her hurt Tim.

She knew she loved him with every fibre of her being but that only made her somewhat disgusted with herself. Standing there wanting to kick herself she couldn't help but be mad for ever thinking he would want to hurt her. _"How could I NOT trust him?"_ she asked herself while fiddling with her hands and feeling like she didn't deserve him or his love. That painful thought was what was preventing her from glancing up at the face she had been dying to see for the last 364 days.

Watching her not glance up at him even though he had been saying her name Scam let another sigh, walking closer to her until he was right before her. Using his index finger and thumb he lifted her chin and made her look at him. "What's wrong Sam?" he asked softly while running his thumb across her trembling jaw and he was afraid she was going to cry again. Waiting for a moment he watched her averting her gaze again and look hesitant and he knew she was having hard time telling him what was bothering her. Biting his cheek and thinking over what it might be he suddenly closed his eyes while cursing at himself.

He should have known putting her on the spot to marry him like that would not be something she would have liked. Of course she wouldn't have disagreed in front of all those people but he knew Sam had made hundreds of plans for their wedding and he had gone and messed all of those up. Releasing her chin he stepped away and frowned. "You're not happy..." Scam sighed. " "I rushed you into marrying me and you're upset."

Listening to his regretful tone and knowing that was not the reason she was upset Sam gasped, looking up immediately and shaking her head furiously. "No!" she screamed while going closer to him and looking him in the eye so he would know she was serious. "Tim…it's not you I'm upset with. I'd never be upset over that…" she said honestly while pulling his face to look at her. Giving him an adoring smile she spoke in a soft whisper. "Marrying you is the only thing I've ever truly wanted." Seeing all the sincerity on her face Scam nodded knowing she wouldn't lie to him_. "But if that's not bothering her then…what is?" _he wondered, still frowning because he could see hidden sadness in her beautiful eyes while she stood looking at him.

And he didn't like it.

Slowly holding her by her shoulders and pulling her closer he whispered. "Then what's making you upset Sam?" he said leaving her to look down again but he grasped her chin and just looked her deeply in her eyes as if trying to read her and after a moment Sam crumbled. Biting her lip she blinked sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered making him stiffen and she knew he probably didn't even think she needed to apologize but she knew she just had to. Looking at him with guilt all over her features Sam spoke. "I should have trusted you more, I should have believed in you and I definitely should have never thought that you'd actually leave-"

She was silenced when he simply placed his index finger against her lips and looked at her. "Stop," he said firmly. Seeing her still looking at him sadly he shook his head as if telling her to let this all go. "This isn't your fault Sam…." he said pulling her closer before he murmured into her shoulder. "None of it is." Drawing in a breath Sam remained silent and he knew she was still blaming herself, something he didn't want because it wasn't true. Lifting her head he looked at her seriously. "It's Jerry's fault for playing you…" he whispered before biting his cheek and looking down because he knew he was to blame too. If he hadn't fallen into Jerry trap one year ago, none of this would have ever happened. Sighing he spoke again. "This is his fault and to some extent….it's also mine for not trusting my instincts-"

"This isn't your fault!" Sam whispered quickly looking at him heartbrokenly and he knew that she would never blame him even if he was somewhat to blame. He knew it was because she loved him as much as he loved her which was also why he couldn't bear to have her stand here and blame herself for Jerry's mistakes. Holding her by her shoulders he sighed out his response. "Then it isn't your's either," he whispered giving her a half smile. Blinking her eyes Sam sighed and bit her cheek still feeling at fault. "But-" she started to protest only to have him grip her shoulders harder and shake his head again.

"Sshhh.." he said firmly making her stop. Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear that had escaped her elaborate braid he smiled softly. "I don't want to talk about Jerry or his son…. or anything about them," he smiled harder while looking at her fixedly. "It's over, I have you with me and I'm here…" he said strongly while holding her face in his hands and peering into her eyes firmly.

"And I'm never leaving you again, ever Samantha," he whispered lowly, his breath brushing against her skin leaving her to relax as he pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear. "Just know that in this past year my love for you has only grown, and over the coming years it will only grow," he promised while rubbing her back up and down and smiling against her ear. "I could never not love you Sam…" he smiled harder. "You're not someone I can bear to walk away from." Leaning her back he found her staring at him with a small blush on her face with awe mixed in her teary eyes. Wiping away her tears as soon as they fell he whispered firmly. "You're a part of my life, and without you…" he looked her deep in her emerald orbs. "I have nothing to live for."

Sam's mouth dropped open as she looked at him with widened eyes, tears of happiness slowly coming again as she looked at him unblinkingly. Just watching him for a moment, studying his handsome face she soon found herself forgetting all her pain and sadness as she pulled him closer before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I missed you…" she whispered against his skin, while closing her eyes tightly and letting all her tears fall as she recalled just how badly she had missed him. Just how much she had pined to kiss him, reach out and hug him and just inhale his intoxicating scent. Words would never be able to convey how much she had missed him.

Smiling at her words and feeling her tears hit his cheek as she stood there with her lips pressed against it Scam pulled her back and gave her a look laden with all the longing he had felt for her this past year. Holding the side of her face he gave it a little squeeze. "Not more than I missed you, my love," he whispered leaving a smile to erupt on her lips.

Stroking the side of her face again he stood still while watching her blushing and looking at him without blinking and he could clearly see all the wanting and need in her gaze reflecting exactly what he felt for her and he knew there was just one thing on both their minds right now. They just had to touch each other and make sure this was real, them being here together right now in their house as husband and wife. He just had to claim her as his all over again. It had been too long since he'd last had her all to himself in the privacy of the night. Far too long.

Moving on impulse Scam swooped his head down and crashed his lips onto hers unable to resist her any longer. Feeling her tense in his arms he pressed his lips against hers harder and harder as he kissed her passionately and soon she was shuddering in his grip. Sam sealed her eyes shut tightly as she felt overwhelmed by all the passion in his kiss and found her body melting quickly as his lips nearly devoured her own.

Letting out a quiet moan she placed her hands up on his shoulders and slowly pulled him closer, letting out a gasp when he bit her lower lip demanding entry and she quickly parted her lips to grant him entrance. Feeling her mouth open against his Scam growled deep in his throat as he kissed her harder, slamming his lips against hers over and over and sucking on her lower lip until he could feel it swelling. Licking her lips he moved his tongue and slowly dipped it into her open mouth. Wrapping his tongue around hers he pulled at it with his tongue leaving her to moan harder.

Keeping his mouth against hers, Scam slowly unwrapped his arms from around her waist and traced his hands up her back, against the silk of her wedding dress as he searched for the zipper of her gown, needing to take it off before he tore it open. Groaning in frustration because her hair was hiding it Scam quickly took hold of her hair and began unravelling her braid. Moving his fingers through it over and over it didn't take him long to undo it and soon her hair was hanging down past her waist in long, crimson, waves.

Pressing his lips against hers harder he made fists of her hair using it to pull her face closer to his own not wanting any space left in between them. Feeling her head bursting and her heart hammering in her eardrums Sam knew she was running out of oxygen but she didn't want this to end.

"Mmm.." Sam moaned deeply before pulling her lips away and taking deep, fleeting breaths to try and recover from her lack of air as fast as possible. Still breathing deeply she reached up and gripped the back of his hair, pulling on it to bring his lips near her own again. Speaking against his lips Sam murmured, "Don't stop Tim…" she moaned out as she dug her nails into his hair, twisting her fingers into it. "Please don't stop," she hissed before looking at him with half closed eyes filled with lust and need. The need she was feeling for him right now was almost unbearable as he could tell by the way she was looking at him and he knew he felt just the same way for her.

Listening to her he crashed his lips back onto hers, kissing her fervently and roughly while he went back to searching for her zipper again. Finding it quickly he pushed away her hair and dragged it down, almost breaking it in half as he pulled at it aggressively trying to bring it down as fast as possible. Getting it open, Tim ran his palm against her bare back and caressed her skin, stroking his fingers up her spine and trailing his fingers against the back of her bra. Sam gasped against his lips before kissing him harder as if urging him to continue.

Gripping the back of her bra, he snapped one clasp open then the next while his other hand pulled at the shoulder of her one-shoulder floral gown. Her bra falling open at the same time as her dress began to fall from the front Sam brought her hands down to his shoulders and gripped them aggressively, clawing her nails into them trying desperately to express her raging desire for him to do more to her.

Feeling her fingers digging into him Scam pulled his mouth away from hers for a moment, catching his breath while he gripped the front of her gown and slowly dragged it down her body lower and lower until it was hanging off her thighs. Throwing his arms around waist her he kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth as he lifted her out of her dress and left it there on the floor as he held her up against his chest while he kept his lips locked with hers. Still holding her in mid-air, he tightened his grip around her body with one arm while his other hand traced down her lower back making her hiss in pleasure and press her mouth deeper into his own when he gave the band of her underwear a tug.

Moving his hand down past her butt his palm traced over the skin of her right thigh. Trialing his fingers against her outer thigh he slowly lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist as he pulled her closer to him. Knowing what he was trying to do Sam locked her arms around his neck, leaning completely against his strong body and wrapped her other leg around him while kissing him back recklessly.

Feeling her legs secured around his waist Scam quickly turned and walked towards their bedroom while returning her kisses and it didn't take him long to reach their bed. Lowering her down onto it he pulled his mouth from hers and let her fall back on the soft mattress. Hearing her let out a moan of complaint as he wasn't touching her at the moment Scam quickly climbed on the bed with her. Laying his body over hers he pinned her down and took a good, long look at his newly wedded bride in the enchanting darkness of the moonlit room. She was laying there with her swollen lips parted, staring at him with eyes as dark as the night itself as she clutched at the collar of his leather jacket, digging her fingers into it and taking deep, panting gasps of air as her chest moved up and down swiftly.

His eyes moved from her face, aching with desire to her chest, to her breasts which were spilling out of her open bra down to her the creamy skin of her bare stomach and he found himself unsure where to touch her next. He hadn't had her in so long and Sam was just too beautiful to ignore any part of her as she lay there begging for him with her eyes and rampant breaths.

Unsure why he had stopped Sam moaned in protest again while pulling him closer to her with his jacket. "Tim…" she breathed out, slightly arching her body against his to try and bring him closer. She didn't have to wait too long to have him lean down and kiss her overpoweringly leaving her to shiver in bliss as she felt his harder, rougher exterior press into her softer one and she could feel her body burning up under his. Kissing him back fervently Sam ran her hands up and down his back, mewling in complaint when she realized he was still fully dressed and she wasn't able to feel his body the way she wanted to.

Not waiting for him to break the kiss and make his next move Sam began pulling at the front of his jacket, pushing it off the front of his chest as she tried to take it off. Her pulling and tugging resulted in the jacket falling away from one of his arms and she growled in her throat before pushing forward against him with a sudden force of passion and soon she had him laying back, under her as she forced the jacket off his body altogether.

Dropping it off the side of the bed Sam moaned, her lips now dominating his, leaving him stunned because he had never seen her be so demanding and forceful. Letting her drag her palms down his chest and claw at the material of his tank top Scam reached up and grabbed her upper arms. Tracing his hands up and down her arms he quickly found the straps of her bra, lowering rapidly as lay on top of him and he gripped the weak straps pulling them down all the way. Soon he could feel her breasts dangling down against his chest while she kissed him roughly and he had never found her to be more tempting than she was tonight.

Pushing forward he forced her back onto the mattress and heard her gasp as he pinned her down. Breaking the kiss and holding her arms apart on the silk bed sheets he looked at her hungrily before descending his mouth to her neck. Sam let out another gasp, twisting and writhing under him when she felt his lips kissing a trail down the side of her neck. Moving his mouth up Scam began to bite into her tender flesh, and he bit just under her ear making her shudder and moan as he moved his teeth down biting and sucking a path from her earlobe down to her throat. Reaching the hollow of her throat he bit into it, making her hiss while he left his mark harder there than he had anywhere else. Flickering his tongue out he slowly licked her skin while tracing the contours of her neck.

Her eyes closed in bliss and satisfaction Sam arched her body against his while trying to free her hands from his hold so she could touch him again. She hadn't nearly had enough. Grateful when he released her hands to rip her bra off her chest where it had still been between them, Sam wasted no time reaching out and scraping her nails into his back from over the cloth of his tank top. Dragging her nails against the material she aimed to rip it and after a few tries the shirt weakened under the force of her nails allowing her to tear the black fabric off his chest. Throwing it wherever it landed Sam opened her eyes and pushed her hand against his chest, raising him off her a little so she could look at him.

Staring at his chest while he leaned back and towered over her Sam blushed while taking in the beauty of his perfect form and she found herself reaching out and tracing her fingers against his muscular planes. Trickling her fingertips around them she went over every line, slowly touching every rise and fall that made up his abdomen while trying to absorb him into her senses. A smile touched her lips when her hand brushed against the metallic circle dangling down at his neck and her heart fluttered because he had kept his promise and worn it. Gripping it in her hand she pulled him back down on her, signalling him to take over again.

Smiling Scam kissed her lips softly before running his tongue against her lower lip and letting her deepen their kiss. Keeping her occupied with his lips, he trailed his hands down her shoulders before moving them to her chest and slowly, gently touching her breasts. Hearing Sam take a sharp intake of breath against his mouth he kept going carefully massaging her breasts, rubbing his hands against them and taking in the softness of her skin where it was most delicate. "Tim…" Sam breathed out headily from under his lips, letting him know just how much of an effect he was having on her.

Feeling his hands still moving against her chest even though she was shuddering underneath him Sam hissed before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him even closer to try and borrow some of his strength so that they never had to stop. Breaking their kiss Scam pushed his head into Sam's chest, kissing and biting the soft valley between her breasts only making her gasp again and again and practically knot her legs around his waist. "T-tim…" she breathed out shakily while moving her hands and sinking them into the back of his head, gripping and pulling at his chestnut locks, if trying to tell him she was just about ready to explode.

Feeling her body weakening under his Scam pulled his head out of her chest and slowly brought his hands down to her thighs, giving them a squeeze where they was wrapped around him like a snake. Carefully pulling her legs off he got off her chest and moved down while placing a trail of kisses there, starting at her thighs before ending at her shaky knees. A moment later Sam pressed her head back into the pillows and moaned as hard as she could manage, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt him nibbling at the skin of her inner thigh. And she knew she couldn't take it anymore, she needed release.

"Tim…" she rasped out urgently while scratching the smooth skin of his back with her nails and soon he had straightened himself on top her. Looking down at her restless face Scam smiled knowing she couldn't wait any longer and to be honest neither could he. Not wanting to torture his wife he sat up for a moment, quickly tugging off his belt then his jeans before he pulled her up from the mattress and removed her last article of clothing. Tossing it aside Scam crawled back on top of her and looked her deep in her emerald eyes.

Looking back at him with love, and flaming desire gleaming in her shadowy gaze Sam touched the side of his face and smiled at her husband knowing he had been the one to turn the worst day of her life into the best one she had ever had. She couldn't describe what it was, this feeling of being with him but she knew he was her soul mate and now he was hers forever. Just the way she had always dreamt of. A blush forming on her cheeks when he pinned her down with her waist and positioned himself on top of her, Sam bit her lip knowing what was coming and shivering in anticipation.

Stroking his cheek softly she smiled at him in the moonlit darkness. "I love you Tim," she said before closing her eyes and relaxing under him, preparing herself. Leaning closer to her until his lips were brushing hers Scam smiled against her mouth, slowly bringing his body down fully onto hers and making her moan deeply. "I love you too, Samantha…."

* * *

><p>A relaxed breath left him as sleep slowly drifted away from his eyelids. Slowly opening his eyes Scam blinked before feeling the other body that was snuggled into his and he looked down, a smile on his lips when he saw Sam. His wife was laying there against him comfortably with her hair tangled and knotted, fanned over her back and his torso as she had her cheek pressed into his bare chest while she slept peacefully. Removing one arm from around her waist he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing the back of her head while listening to her sigh contently.<p>

And even with his extensive vocabulary he had no words to describe this feeling he was having right now. Just holding her like this and watching her sleep with a smile on her lips felt like heaven and he was so glad to finally have his angel all to himself as his life partner. Still smiling Scam gripped the back of her hair in a fist, pulling softly at the roots and bringing her lips near his own before he woke her with a chaste kiss.

Feeling his lips pressed against hers Sam let out a quiet moan, squeezing her eyes tighter in her sleep before she reached up and held his cheek, giving it a squeeze before kissing him back. Breaking the kiss a moment later Tim pressed his forehead against hers and watched her slowly flutter her eyes open and look at him with lovesick eyes. Despite spending almost the entire night touching her and getting little sleep, Scam could still see craving in her eyes as their colour was still darker than their normal shade of green.

A small smirk tugging on his lips he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her bare body closer to his. "Had enough?" he whispered teasingly even though he could see the passion flickering in her gaze only growing stronger, letting him know she wasn't nearly done with him. Biting her lip and trailing her fingers against her husband's jaw Sam smiled. "Like I could ever have enough of you," she whispered roughly before pecking his lips. Sealing her eyes she kissed him again then again while using her arms to hold his shoulders and try and roll on top of him but she didn't get the chance as he pulled his lips away and let out a sigh.

Having heard his sigh Sam clutched his waist and looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked wondering why her Tim was stopping her from losing herself in him. Looking at her with a small frown Scam shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered leaving her to grin and move to kiss him again but he stopped her with a finger against her lips.

Watching her looking at him in confusion as she raised an eyebrow he realized he was going to have to spell it out for her. "We can't stay in bed all day," he sighed knowing that no matter how badly he just wanted to be with her and not move from this spot there were hundreds of people wondering over just what had happened yesterday and they needed answers. Ordinarily he wouldn't care but he didn't want Sam's family to think oddly of him, he knew they all knew he had been a criminal by now and he had to at least try and make them understand that he was done with crime and Sam was safe with him.

Pulling his finger away from her lips Sam gave him a small pout wondering why he was saying they couldn't do the only thing she wanted to right now. "..Why not?" she asked leaving him to smirk softly at how cute she was right now, pouting while looking at him longingly with her lips still slightly swollen from their kisses last night and her hair in a tangled mess. Shaking his head in amusement he held her shoulders and brought her closer until her nose was resting on his. "Because Sammie…" he whispered. "Your family has questions they want answered…" he sighed, biting his cheek "Legitimate ones considering everything that's happened and we need to go see them and answer those questions." Leaning her back slightly he looked at her seriously. "I want to start our lives together on the right foot."

Letting out a heavy groan Sam pulled his hands off her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "The only place I want to be right now is where I already am…" she mumbled before crawling over to lay on top of him. Wrapping her arms around his torso she let out a contented sigh. "In your arms." A smile formed on his lips at her words because he knew she had missed him just like he had missed her. And he knew he was tempted to just forget everything and stay with her right here but…

He sighed. _"__Her family__'__s questions need to be answered,__"_ he thought in silence while holding her close. Finding him quiet and hoping he'd given up on his silly idea to leave their nice, warm bed Sam pulled herself up and kissed him softly. Biting his lip she deepened the kiss while moaning against his mouth and dragging her nails down his bare skin and Scam didn't have to think twice to know Sam was trying to seduce him so that he'd forget about anything but her.

Sighing against her lips he took hold of her cheek and pulled her back before looking at her with a small, pointed look as he spoke firmly. "Darling.." he started only to be stopped when she grinned and pressed her body into his all over again. Running her index finger against his jaw Sam whispered, "I love it when you call me that," before she gave him another kiss while clinging onto his form. Letting her kiss him a few times he leaned her back again after several moments had passed. Looking at her seriously he tried again. "Sam…we need to stop," he said leaving her to pout. "I need to explain myself to your family-"

His eyes narrowed when she put her finger on his lips and shook her head. "My family knows I married the man I wanted to… " she whispered with a smile. "The rest of it will become clear to them over time." she said before kissing him then speaking against his mouth. "Tim…" she sighed. "I'm not ready to do this yet," she whispered while holding him as close to her as she could. "I'm not ready to share you with anyone else, even for one moment…" pulling back she looked at him sadly. "Even if it is to explain us to my family."

Saying nothing Scam watched her quietly. He could clearly see all the longing in her gaze and feel how she was clutching him right now and he knew she just wanted him right now. He knew it would be a while before she would realize that he wouldn't disappear the moment she let him go and knowing the circumstances and what she had been through for the last year he understood her state of mind completely. Deciding to lighten the mood because he hated seeing her sad for any reason he slowly ran his hand up her bare back and pulled her closer. Looking at her teasingly he whispered. "Not ready to share me, huh?" he asked leaving her to blush before she nodded slowly. "Yes," she admitted.

Nodding his head he pulled her even closer before smirking deviously. "Well aren't you possessive," he said leaving her to pout which only made his smirk grow wider. Staring at his lips Sam blushed staring at his smirk. She had missed it severely. Straightening herself on top of him Sam looked at him pointedly. "Uh excuse me…" she said sounding completely relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him when she straddled him at this waist. Sitting over him Sam looked him in the eyes challengingly. "You're mine," she said in a matter-of-fact tone as she leaned closer. "It's official now so…" she trailed off while looking at him intently.

"So?" Scam asked while raising an eyebrow in amusement. "So…." Sam repeated while bringing her head down so that her face was inches from his. "Deal with it," she said with a smirk. Laying under her and watching her smirk harden Scam couldn't help but be glad that his Sam was already beginning to get over the numbness , sorrow and shock of the one year they had been separated. Already, she was being herself around him and he couldn't be more relieved because for one moment he had really thought that they would never be the same again. Watching all the happiness on her pretty face Scam smiled inwardly knowing that for the firs time in his life he was glad to be wrong.

Looking at her pointedly he whispered. "Deal with it huh?" he asked, his voice sounding peeved as he studied her bare skin as she sat over him and suddenly he no longer wanted to resist the temptation to stay in bed all day. Looking at him with a grin Sam shook her head. "Uh huh," she said with a nod leaving him to roll his eyes before he raised his hands and gripped her waist. "Oh I'll deal with it all right," he muttered sounding annoyed before he lifted her off him and rolled them over leaving Sam to giggle as he pinned her down. Keeping her pressed under him he lowered his head and kissed her gently before pulling away and kissing her firmly. Breaking the kiss he moved to kiss her harder only to stop when he was an inch away from her lips and look at her seriously.

Unsure as to why he had stopped Sam looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked, cupping his cheek. Running a hand through her long hair Scam let out a sigh before asking her what he knew he had to or else it would never stop bothering him. "You sure you're happy?" he asked leaving her to glance at him in more confusion and he knew he had to elaborate. "I know the way our marriage happened… wasn't what you had been dreaming of and planning," he whispered looking regretful.

A smile lit up Sam's face as she heard him and she knew he cared so much about everything, anything to do with her. Still smiling she trailed her fingers against his jaw line. "I may have not gotten my lily patterned napkins… or gotten to wear the wedding dress I had picked out just for you…" she blushed. "Or my heart-shaped arch for our wedding altar which you would have hated but would have put up with for me…" she said making him smile. "But I got to marry you, and I get to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life…" she whispered before pulling him closer and looking at him honestly. "Trust me that's more than enough compensation."

Watching his smile widen she continued. "And Tim…remember how I said I wanted people to remember our wedding?" She asked before smirking. "Well I can say this for sure, NO one is ever going to forget that wedding," she said and Scam let out a deep chuckle knowing it had been, in a twisted way, pretty special. Listening to him chuckle she blushed. "I love your laugh, you know that right?" Sam blurted out before she could stop herself. Seeing him look at her Sam blushed harder while biting her lip. "Well that's not to say I don't love the rest of you. I love your eyes, and your smirk and-"

She let out a moan when he kissed her suddenly stealing her words. Breaking the kiss he kept his lips against hers as he smirked. "I love you too…" he whispered, feeling her smiling against his lips and knowing she was happy. Not saying another word, Scam dipped his mouth back down to kiss his wife's waiting ones, not wanting to keep her waiting because her happiness was all that mattered to him now, and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later<strong>_

Closing the door to their home and turning to look at his wife who was standing there waiting for him Scam smiled as he trailed his eyes down her form. Despite being married for two years he only found her to be more and more beautiful each day especially now that…

Smiling harder his eyes rested on her stomach which was bulging due to her 7 month pregnancy. Reaching out and placing his hand over her belly he smirked. "I can't wait for this little guy to arrive," he whispered making her blush and bite her lip before she looked at him and bat her eyelashes. "It could be a girl," she said leaving him to roll his eyes because he honestly didn't care. It was the fact that he was going to be a father soon which really mattered to him and seeing the innocent look on her face he had a feeling she knew that but was bothering him anyway. "Whatever," he muttered leaving her to take a step closer to him and smirk.

"Aww…" she said in a mollycoddling voice . "Does the possibility of being wrong, bother you Timmy?" she asked while her smirk widened. Scam only raised an eyebrow while watching her giggle and he knew his darling wife loved to push his buttons the few times that she could. But to be honest she really was the only person who could get under his skin. Unfortunately she knew that fact too well to forget.

Looking at her pointedly he took a step closer to her where she stood facing away from the door. "If we didn't have to go to your best friend Clover's engagement party…" he whispered before placing his hand above her head and trapping her against the door. "I'd make you pay for that, love," he smirked.

Sam only rolled her eyes before pretending to tremble. "I'm so scared Tim," she said while a tiny smirk pulled on her lips telling him she wasn't scared in the slightest. His smirk widening at her tough act he pressed closer to her and whispered predatorily. "You should be," he said cocking a suggestive eyebrow and making her blush quickly before she gave him a teasing smile as if to defy him. Rolling his eyes Scam grabbed her hand and led her away, knowing that while he was more than capable of kissing her senseless they were getting late for the party.

Giggling at his agitated face Sam locked her fingers tighter with his and leaned her head on his shoulder as if to apologize and Scam smiled at her loving gesture, giving her hand a squeeze and letting her know it was okay. Walking down the path and making their way to their car they suddenly stopped when they saw a familiar figure standing in their way, but not one they had been expecting to see ever again.

Scam's eyes narrowing in rage, he held Sam's hand protectively as he glared at the old man before him. He couldn't believe Jerry had the gall to come here after all he'd done.

Watching Scam glare at him Jerry sighed while twisting his hands nervously where they were in the pockets of his grey trousers. He no longer wore his standard WOOHP suit because he know longer worked there. His license for his agency had been revoked promptly after the day Scam married Sam for the crime of misusing his government-granted powers for his own will.

The last two years had been hard on him as his family had berated him endlessly and his son had served time in jail for attempted murder against Scam for nearly shooting him. And throughout it all his own conscience had been kicking him around telling him that he had gone too far and had lost Sam's trust, and others' trust too, a fact that had become apparent when she and Clover and Alex had sent resignations to WOOHP's management where his replacement had received them and informed him of what he had caused.

While he had been free for the last several months he had used that time to try and muster up enough courage to meet Sam because he missed her. While he knew Sam was upset she had left that day without a word and it was possible that maybe she would forgive him and let him back into her life. He wanted more than anything to just get a second chance and that was what he was here for.

Noticing that Jerry wasn't saying anything only standing there looking down, Scam gave him another glare before deciding to ignore him because he knew if he looked at him for too long he would KILL him on the spot. He hadn't yet forgotten now would ever forget what this man had done. Turning back to his wife he wrapped an arm around her shoulder before moving to lead her away so that she also wouldn't have to deal with Jerry. There was no way he wanted her old wounds to open again.

Feeling Tim taking her away Sam bit her lip knowing there was something she needed to say to Jerry, to the man who she had trusted and had been wrong to do so. While she didn't want to deal with him she knew if she didn't do this she would never get the closure she had been waiting for ever since that day when she had learned how he had betrayed her. Making up her mind she stopped her feet making Scam stop and look at her questioningly. Taking a deep breath Sam whispered. "Tim wait…I want to talk to him."

Looking at her in confusion because he didn't know how Sam could even stand to be in the presence of the man who had hurt her so much Scam frowned. "You do?' he asked sounding confused. Nodding her head because she knew she needed this Sam gave him a small smile. "Just for a moment," she whispered leaving him to bite his cheek before he nodded slowly. "Okay,' he said before giving her a small hug before pulling back and patting her stomach. Looking at her in the eye he whispered firmly. "I'll be waiting near our car," he said before kissing her forehead and walking away, giving Jerry a warning glance before he finally left.

When her husband was gone Sam immediately glared at the man standing before her. "What is it Jerry?' she said angrily leaving him to bite his lip at all the hatred in her tone. Mustering up his courage because he knew he had to try he slowly looked at her with a sigh. "Sorry…" he whispered while fiddling with his hands nervously as regret showed everywhere on his old face. "I know I was wrong for what I did… I just wanted you to have the best-"

"And you automatically assumed that was your son?' Sam spat cutting him off and soon Jerry fell silent, looking down sadly. Taking a step closer to him her glare only grew harder. "Without even asking me?" she hissed while watching him bite his lip and look like a failure but she couldn't find it in herself to feel bad.

Sure seeing the man she had once considered a second dad standing there looking ready to cry made her guilty but she wouldn't give into that guilt. After all guilt was what he had once tried and nearly succeeded in using to separate her from Tim Scam. She would never forget that.

Crossing her arms over her chest and frowning in disappointment Sam spoke again. "See Jerry…. if instead of assuming, you'd have just opened your eyes…you would have seen I already had the best," she muttered angrily clearly speaking about her husband and making Jerry sigh because he had underestimated how close Sam had been to Scam.

Taking a deep breath he looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry…I just didn't know Tim truly loved you so I thought that he was-"

"You didn't?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes more when she heard him say no and soon she let out a spiteful laugh at his pathetic attempt at an excuse for what he had done. Not knowing why Sam was laughing, Jerry looked up only to gulp when he saw all the accusation on her features before she spoke again. "When he agreed to stay in jail for me for a year, for no reason BUT to make me happy…" she whispered. "You didn't know he truly loved me then?" she asked watching Jerry clamp his mouth shut and look away letting her know she was right.

Glaring again she whispered icily, "Or did you not know when you were tearing up the letters he wrote to me? The ones that said that he loved me over and over again?' she asked and Jerry said nothing just standing there looking pale and having no response.

Shaking her head in his direction Sam looked at him pointedly. "There is no excuse for you not having been able to tell he loved me, so stop trying to make them," she spat. Jerry bit his lip before speaking in rushed, urgent whisper. "I just wanted you in my family," he said desperately wanting her to know, wanting her to be able to tell how long he had wanted her to marry his son. "I just wanted you to be my daughter in law," he said, a small smile forming on his lips only to vanish at the sight of her acidic glare.

Looking at him in disgust Sam whispered. "If you had just accepted Tim as your son, you would have had me as your daughter-in-law." She shook her head. "And even if you couldn't accept him, I always saw you as a second dad," she said her voice shaking a little as the pain of her heartbreak came back to haunt her. Struggling not to cry Sam looked at him angrily. "You already had my respect and my love Jerry. I always had loved you as a father," she breathed out. Jerry looked back at her sadly while taking in her convicting words. Had. He had HAD her respect and her love but he no longer had it now.

Glancing away from his gaze Sam bit her lip as she felt her own throat closing up, tears rising in her eyes as she remembered how he had mocked her trust in him by hurting her, cutting her down to her core and feeling like an idiot because she had always told Tim that Jerry would give him a chance. It was because of her belief in him, she was sure, that Tim had let Jerry play him and lock him up for a year. She would never forgive Jerry for hurting him like that, through her. Taking a deep breath as her body began to shake she held back tears as she whispered again.

"You know before when Tim and I were making plans for our future… I always said I wanted you to be part of our lives," she said making Jerry's eyes widen. Shaking her head bitterly she continued. "And Tim… although grudgingly always said yes and made room for you in our future just to make me happy," she said leaving making his eyes widen even more as she went on. "But you?" she said her tone repulsed. "You tried to kick him out of my life when you knew how happy he made me," she growled as all the pain of being away from Tim, thinking he had left her came rushing back and she found her tears falling freely.

Watching her cry Jerry itched to do something, to try and wipe her tears but he held himself back at the glare she threw him. "And then you say you're sorry?" she spat while wiping away her own tears. "That you love me like a daughter?" she asked angrily and Jerry once again grew completely quiet. Taking a step closer to him and looking at him crossly she whispered, "Tell me Jerry, would you have done what you DID to me to your own son?" she asked only to have him shrink further into himself and grow as pale as snow.

Crossing her arms over her chest she shook her head in a knowing way. "Yea, didn't think so," she breathed out. Standing there looking at his shoes Jerry could tell how hurt she still was over what he had done and he felt his hopes crumbling because he had been thinking that maybe, just maybe she had gotten over it all already. Seeing her now, he knew that he had been completely wrong.

Putting her arms around her bulging stomach Sam took a deep breath when she felt her baby kick. "You know I wanted my children…" she paused and glared. "TIM and my children to become WOOHP agents, to give back to the agency that made me and my husband meet?" she asked and Jerry looked up slowly with widened eyes only to see her shake her head. "But now it'll never happen," she said dismissingly. Listening to her harsh words Jerry's mouth dropped open in shock. Was she really never going to forgive him?

"They would have made good agents, I think," she said with a shrug. "I being your best and Tim who was even better than me but it's all over now," she whispered brokenly. Biting his lip and looking at her with guilt on every bit of his face Jerry looked at her with tears forming in his eyes. "Sam…. I'm sorry," he whispered hoping she would hear him because he really was. He had never meant to cause all this. Nodding her head Sam exhaled deeply. "Yea…" she started. "I can see you look sorry…" she said leaving hope to fill his heart. Looking at him with eyes narrowed in distrust Sam spoke again. "But how can I believe you? How can I believe any word that comes out of your mouth?" she asked, effectively extinguishing any ray of hope that he had left.

Biting his cheek he was unable to stop the tears that were going to fall and soon one rolled down his cheek. Seeing his tears Sam shook hear head. "I want to believe you Jerry," she said firmly. "Please understand that I do WANT to believe you but I just CAN'T," she said, emphasizing the difference in those words because she knew that while she did want to trust him she never would be able to after all he had done. Try as she might she would never be able to see Jerry as a father again.

Taking a deep breath, knowing she had said all that she needed to say except for one last thing she decided to get it over with. Looking at him steadily she spoke in a firm tone. "..And I can't have a person who will constantly be wishing ill for my husband, wishing for his death or any kind of pain onto him….as a part of my life."

Freezing at her words and knowing this sounded like a goodbye Jerry looked at her with his wide eyes still brimming with tears. "…S-Sam?" he croaked out while looking at her heartbrokenly, barely able to breathe. Shaking her head Sam pressed her lips in a thin line before finishing what she had left to say. "I'm sorry Jerry, but plans have consequences." She glared. "You planned to make me marry your son Robert, even though you knew damn well that I was already in love with Tim," she frowned harder. "I can't forget that, and I certainly won't forgive that. "

His tears blurring his vision he took a step closer to her still shocked that she was doing this. "..Sam?" he called out brokenly but she only shook her head dismissingly. "I have nothing left to say to you..' she uttered quietly. "I have nothing to give you…" she looked him in the eye and whispered coldly. "Not even my forgiveness."

Watching his mouth drop open and more tears erupt from his eyes Sam turned around ignoring him as she moved to leave. "Goodbye Jerry," she said before walking away. Watching her go Jerry felt his heart drop in his chest as she simply left him there crying while she walked to her car to be with her husband. From where he was standing he could read Scam's lips and he was asking her if she was okay because he could see her tears. Seeing her nod and pull on Scam's arm, Jerry watched in silence as she got into the car and left with Tim without turning and giving him so much as even a single glance.

Tears trailed down his face. Hot, angry, tears of remorse and regret as he stood there sobbing. Jerry knew it was all over and it was all his fault. If he had only seen things the way he should have instead of trying to play GOD, he wouldn't have been left alone like this. He wouldn't have been left without his job, his agency, agents that once respected him. Jerry bit his lip as his tears kept falling.

If he hadn't done what he had done….he wouldn't have lost a daughter and the chance to be a part of her children's lives and her future. Standing outside of Tim and Sam's home where he knew he would never be welcome, Jerry knew that trying to control everything, in the end….

Had made him lose **everything**.

* * *

><p>...And it finally ends! XD<p>

Okay so I knowwwwwwwwww this was really long BUT I had to show certain scenes (I don't like making my work choppy, **sorry =( **)

Well I hope you enjoyed it! My first oneshot for the summer I have _MANY, MANY_ more coming :P (You've been warned people .)

**Please Review! **And _**BASH ROBERT! AND JERRY!**_ (No I don't always hate him but he's a jerk in here so yes…rip him apart please) :P

_But yea…__please review __lol, my fingers ache, they need love. :P _And it would mean oodles to me to know if people enjoyed this at all. _So TELL ME. Thanks. _

LOVE,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
